Madurar
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Silver/Jim. Crecer es dificil. Sobre todo al tener que hacerlo de golpe y cuando la persona que amas ya no esta a un lado para apoyarte; para Jim el bajar del barco no había sido el fin de su aventura sino el inicio de algo mas peligroso. Yaoi/M-Preg/Rape
1. Deduciendo

**CAP 1**

**"Deduciendo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mantenía aquello a nivel de los ojos, observando el pequeño foquito que parpadeaba en un alegre color verde y cuyo pitido ya le perforaba los oídos.**

**Y no era el único**

**Uno tras otro, todos aquellos aparatitos que se extendían en desorden sobre su cama imitaban en ruido y volumen al que tenía entre los dedos, temiendo por un momento que su madre fuese a notarlo y terminase por ingresar en su cuarto con alarma; sin embargo su cuerpo ya no respondía a la orden mental de moverse para acallar todo aquello y ocultarlo de la vista. No podría desechar todo eso en el baño de la posada ni de chiste y colocarlo en el basurero de algún cliente habría sido una buena idea si no estuviesen en temporada baja.**

**Estaba en serios problemas**

**Unos minutos después se pasaba una mano por el cabello corto haciéndolo hacia atrás mientras apoyaba la espalda en la puerta, percibiendo los pasos de su madre al acercarse y sintiendo unetraño alivio al ver que había apagado aquel infernal sonido antes de que la mujer golpease suavemente la puerta con los nudillos.**

**-Jim? Todo bien alla adentro?**

**El chico hubiera deseado responder de manera afirmativa pero sinceramente no había podido hacerlo.**

**Un ruido gutural salió de su garganta después de hacer un gran esfuerzo permitiendo que su madre se diese por satisfecha y se retirase. A decir verdad ya tenía varias semanas respondiendo de aquella manera y aunque la mujer estaba preocupada, al menos ya se había hecho a la idea de que por el momento eso iba a ser lo más que conseguiría del anteriormente arisco joven.**

**Cerró los ojos.**

**Y al siguiente momento lamentó haberlo hecho cuando un sinfín de imágenes pasaron por su mente.**

**Algunas acerca de una de las noches mas extrañas, felices y nerviosas que había tenido en toda su vida. Y otras… acerca del terror puro que pasó a través de él conforme suplicaba piedad y lamentaba varias cosas que lo habían llevado a aquel momento; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo antes de tragar en seco y abrir los ojos, para ver a través de sus dedos la tenue luz de la Estación Espacial Crescentia que ingresaba por los cristales de la ventana de su habitación.**

**Sin desearlo un sollozo brotó del fondo de su garganta, haciéndole saltar por la sorpresa**

**Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado?**

**Aunque la pregunta sería mas bien cuando había comenzado a hacerlo de forma tan continua.**

**Unos meses atrás. Tenía muy poco de haber vuelto de su aventura en la búsqueda del tesoro de Flint y todo pintaba para tener una larga y próspera carrera dentro de la Academia Interestelar después de todas las buenas recomendaciones que tenía y el respaldo de sus amigos; sin embargo apenas habían desembarcado y el chico ya pensaba que algo no se encontraba bien del todo con él y su salud.**

**Las primeras semanas habían sido maravillosas demostrando sus habilidades y todo lo que lo hacía especial entre sus compañeros. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado de primera mano cuando en una prueba de botes rápidos y ligeros para ataques de corto alcance, se había mareado. Él. James Pléyades Hawkins, mareado en un ejercicio sobre un triste bote que ni siquiera era lo que había sido su amada tabla solar y a una velocidad que no se acercaba ni un poco a la que estaba acostumbrado.**

**Se había excusado de forma ridícula y había salido del ejercicio con tal expresión de furia que sus demás compañeros se apartaron a su paso.**

**Era obvio que su fama de malhechor y problemático aún lo seguía a pesar de todo y que tanto los profesores, como los demás cadetes y los militares encargados de cada uno de ellos susurraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas; y a pesar de que tenía su imagen de rudo y que de todas maneras se suponía que se le había añadido un estatus de "héroe" al salvar la vida de una capitana de renombre y sus amigos, algo seguía sin encajar en su lugar.**

**No sabía qué pero simplemente, había algo que no terminaba de acomodarse.**

**Y nunca hubiera sospechado de esto… hasta ese día… ese día cuando…**

**-Jim?**

**El aludido levantó los parpados con pereza, disipando los recuerdos de tiempo atrás y regresando a aquel instante en el que se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo de su cuarto, con toda la presión y la depresión que le significaban finalmente haber encontrado una respuesta al porque de sus cambios de humor y malestares; levantó los brazos de su descanso sobre el doblez de las rodillas y se talló los ojos con gesto cansado antes de escuchar nuevamente la voz de su madre que le llamaba**

**En verdad pensaba que ya había dejado claro que no estaba de humor para comer… o en ese caso, cenar.**

**Sinceramente ya no estaba seguro de si deseaba volver a probar alimento aunque muy a su pesar iba a tener que obligarse a sí mismo a hacerlo… en especial ahora que…**

**-JIM!**

**-Qué sucede?... no tengo hambre mamá, solo quiero dormir…**

**La mujer del otro lado suspiró con paciencia dándose cuenta de que su hijo cada vez estaba mas y mas silencioso y retraído que antes; le había visto totalmente extasiado y con una nueva luz cuando había bajado del RLS Legacy**

**Pero entonces un par de meses mas tarde el chico parecía estar volviendo a ser el de antes o tal vez aún peor. Aunque ya no se metía en problemas con la ley, de repente tenía ligeros estallidos de desesperación o de profunda tristeza y apatía en los cuáles se quedaba tirado sobre su cama observando el techo; y en verdad todos aquellos ánimos tan volátiles le estaban preocupando en sobremanera.**

**Temía que algo hubiese ocurrido y no se lo hubiera dicho.**

**Sin embargo ahora había ocurrido algo que esperaba que de alguna manera levantara los animos del chico de ojos azules.**

**-Creeme, no vas a querer hacerlo…- dijo su madre recargándose de lado en la pared al lado de la puerta mientras sonreía para si misma a pesar de que su hijo no podía observarla- ha llegado un barco al puerto veinte…**

**-Porque me llamaría la atención la llegada de uno? Ya he visto suficientes en la Academia…**

**Replicó el chico con cansancio a pesar de que trataba de controlar su tono a sabiendas de que en aquellos momentos podía sonar demasiado cortante cuando su madre no tenía la culpa. Sarah Hawkins rodó los ojos con paciencia sin embargo, continuaba sonriendo y se cruzó de brazos antes de clavar los ojos en la puerta y acomodarse mejor.**

**-Porque se trata del barco que trae de vuelta… a ciertos chicos del Correccional Espacial…**

**Apenas había transcurrido un segundo a lo que la mujer levantó una ceja al ver como algunos golpes sonaban rápidamente del otro lado de la pared y al siguiente momento la puerta se abría de golpe dejando ver al chico con expresión incrédula y el cabello algo despeinado.**

**-El barco del Correccional…?**

**Susurró con un tono de sorpresa, parpadeando varias veces y observando a su madre que parecía complacida al ver un destello de vida finalmente en la mirada del joven**

**-Eso significa que…?- balbuceó con torpeza antes de negar un par de veces con la cabeza y sonreir con verdaderos animos- Solaris?**

**\- Si corres tal vez alcances a verla antes de que bajen todos**

**Dijo la mujer moviendo la cabeza antes de que el chico de cabello castaño dejara salir un grito de jubilo y besara en la mejilla a su madre antes de salir corriendo y tomar su chamarra de un perchero al lado de la puerta, corriendo al exterior como si la vida le fuese en eso**

**Hasta ese momento se había sentido muy solo pero ahora, tal vez las cosas se acomodarían para poder tener una válvula de escape.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Reacomodando memorias

**CAP 2**

**"Reacomodando memorias"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El puerto 20.**

**Aquel sitio era uno de los pocos que tenía Montresor para servir como apoyo a la oficina de policía local para llevar y traer a los jóvenes problemas que tenían que ingresar a los distintos correccionales que se esparcían a lo largo del Etherium.**

**En el caso de aquel planeta, los llevaban de los puertos 15, 18 y 20 hacia una estadía temporal en el puerto de Crescentia y de ahí los repartían a las zonas oscuras de los planetas de Priya,Fauturum y Cobur Delta; era la mejor manera que tenían para asegurar que ninguno de aquellos rebeldes escapase y diera aún mas problemas de los que ya les habían metido en aquel camino aunque siempre había uno que otro avispado que lo intentaba.**

**Y Jim lo sabía muy bien.**

**Conforme se acercaba a los puntos de desembarque de los que recién habían sido liberados después de su estancia en alguna de las "jaulas de animales" como él las solía llamar, el sonido de las pisadas cansadas y algo hartas de quienes parecían enojados con el mundo le llegaban.**

**En cierta forma le hizo recordar sus propias detenciones y ese momento en que el juez de turno se hubiese apiadado de su madre como para no enviarle directamente al reformatorio.**

**Pero no todos corrían con la misma suerte.**

**El sonido de unas pisadas ligeras y firmes le hicieron sonreír un poco mas y levantar la cabeza, tratando de buscar aquella figura entre las de los demás sujetos y criaturas que apenas y le prestaban una mínima atención especialmente porque ahora le reconocían como uno de los mejores cadetes que había ingresado en la Academia… además de cómo un traidor si se tomaba en cuenta su pasado.**

**Y al parecer ellos no eran los únicos que pensaban así.**

**En un segundo una bota había salido volando en dirección del chico que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; aquella cosa grande y pesada le había dado de lleno en el rostro tumbándole hacia atrás y dejándole con las posaderas adoloridas al tiempo que el zapato caía al suelo y el de ojos azules se sobaba el rostro.**

**-Pero que agallas para presentarte por aquí! Al menos te has de acordar de mi?**

**-Claro… reconozco el número de calzado… y el peso…**

**-Eres un ingrato…**

**Una joven zorra de intenso pelaje rojizo y blanco se había acercado al chico, con expresión de verdadera irritación mientras con una mano sostenía un morral con sus pertenencias y con la otra se apoyaba en su cadera, gruñendo por lo bajo para expresar la evidente molestia que sentía ahora que tenía al chico rente a esta; a pesar de todo los ojos verdes de la joven brillaban con auténtica alegría al recorrer la figura del Hawkins que había apoyado el codo en una rodilla y de ahí la mejilla en la mano mientras que con la otra, le tendía la bota.**

**-Señorita…?**

**-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Jim Hawkins…**

**Resopló la chica antes de arrebatarle aquel zapato de la mano para luego, dejarlo caer al suelo y remeter el pie enfundado en una calceta hasta que embonó**

**-"Iremos juntos a la Correccional"… "Nos la vamos a pasar bomba"… "Vamos a ser leyendas, las mas grandes que existan…!"**

**-También a mi me da gusto verte Solaris…- respondió el de cabellos marrones sonriendo un poco mas a lo que la zorra gruñó y le tendió la mano**

**El otro se la tomó y le permitió ayudarle a levantarse antes de que ambos emprendieran camino hacia una de las pequeñas villas cercanas a la posada Benbow. Duraron unos cuantos minutos en silencio caminando lado a lado antes de que el de ojos azules levantara la vista pasándose una mano por la nuca y animandose a hablar.**

**-No fue mi culpa Solaris…**

**-No quiero oir tus excusas que para eso ya estaban los ñoños…**

**-Hablo en serio!... mi madre convenció al juez Delbargh de que me diera una nueva oportunidad… realmente esperaba que nos enviaran juntos… y creeme que traté de convencerlos en llevarme, pero…**

**-Aja…- la criatura le observó con desdén a lo que el otro cerró los ojos y rió un poco bajo antes de que la chica volviese a hablar- y esos rumores de que ingresaste en la Academia Interestelar? No me iras a decir que te llevaron a punta de pistola y esa fue la opción mas adecuada que eligió tu madre como castigo…**

**Comentó a lo que Jim hizo una pequeña mueca antes de tragar pesado pues sintió mayor intensidad en la mirada de la otra**

**-O que ese magnífico viaje que hiciste en busca del tesoro de Flint fue un delirio de los guardias a cargo causado por los vapores que emanan de la pútrida tierra en Priya y que tu leyenda es solo una estupidez…**

**-Así que te enteraste…- musitó el chico a lo que su amiga dejó salir una sola y estridente carcajada**

**-JA! Enterarme?... la historia nos llegó a todos porque nadie dejaba de hablar de cómo el perdedor y problemático hijo de Sarah Hawkins se había convertido en un ícono de que todos podíamos cambiar y ser mejores y labrarnos un porvenir…**

**-Del cuál según tú me decías desde que eramos niños que ya lo tenías fijo pero nunca me lo compartiste…- replicó sin dejar de sonreir el de cabello marrón metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos a lo que su compañera replicó su sonrisa de forma misteriosa y se tocó la punta de la nariz**

**-Todavía Jim, todavía… y la estancia en la Correccional solamente hace que papá Roberts se sienta mas orgulloso**

**Dijo levantando la barbilla con verdadera complacencia antes de suspirar y ver hacia la luna-puerto con expresión pensativa**

**-Entonces… me contarás acerca de tu viaje?**

**Inquirió con un tono suave y bajo a lo que el chico le siguió la mirada hasta el cielo y tomó aire profundamente, sabiendo que aquello iba a venir tarde o temprano.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Ya veo… entonces todo eso, eh?**

**La noche era suave y fresca sobre aquel borde de acantilado donde se ubicaba el pequeño muelle de llegada para embarcaciones pequeñas de viajeros que fuesen directamente a pasar la noche en la posada.**

**El chico de cabello corto mantenía una rodilla flexionada y ambos brazos alrededor de esta, apoyando la barbilla en la punta y observando el espacio negro delante de ellos con expresión pensativa y nostálgica mientras que su compañera apoyaba la espalda en uno de los postes de amarre y mantenía la vista esmeralda clavada en la distancia sin ver realmente hacia esta; muy lentamente Jimasintió forzándose a no ser evidente cuando se vió obligado a tragar pesado sintiendo un extraño vacío en su interior**

**-Realmente… fue la mas grande de las aventuras**

**Dijo finalmente el de ojos azules forzando una débil sonrisa y levantando un poco mas la mirada- me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí…**

**-Estoy segura… es de las pocas cosas que nunca dudaría de ti**

**Respondió su amiga aún con la vista clavada en el lejano horizonte que dejaba ver una muy delgada línea amarilla que indicaba el inicio de una de las ciudades industrializadas desde las que no se podían ver realmente las estrellas**

**-Lo extrañas mucho?**

**-Siempre… ahora mas que antes- dijo Jim con pesadez mientras sus parpados bajaban un poco y se daba cuenta de que, sin desearlo estaba repitiendo una parte de su vida aunque en ese caso, el posible padre ni siquiera sabía de la existencia del pequeño o pequeña- obviamente no podía quedarse porque le arrestarían pero de todas formas, a veces me pregunto como sería si él estuviera todavía aquí…**

**-Ya veo…- la joven zorra ondeó su cola con suavidad antes de sonreir con picardía y hacer brillar un poco mas sus ojos- y el embarazo fue durante o después de tu viaje?- soltó con un tono inocente en el que no participaban sus gestos, haciendo caer de espaldas y con un golpe muy fuerte al chico que había abierto grandemente los ojos con la sorpresa- digo, si fue después del viaje me pregunto como lograste colarlo sin que nadie lo notase hasta la habitación aunque con tu prontuario seguramente alguna idea te hiciste**

**Cerró los ojos y sonrió mas colocándose los brazos en la nuca y cruzando las piernas para mecer una con fuerza y animos mientras que su amigo se giraba en el suelo con aire aturdido**

**-Cómo… como tu…?**

**-Hay cosas en este mundo que se notan solo con una ojeada, pequeño Jim, y la inocencia… o ausencia de esta es de las primeras que se refleja en la mirada- comentó moviendo las cejas la hembra haciendo que al chico se le fueran los colores al piso antes de que la joven Solaris rodase los ojos- no creo que tu madre se haya dado cuenta, así que anda tranquilo…**

**Jim**** suspiró con algo de alivio pero entonces, volvió a su primera posición sin embargo esta vez observando a su amiga con gesto cansino**

**-Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas embarazado?- inquirió la zorra levantando las orejas y ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras sus gestos se volvían de un poco mas de interés- no parece ser algo que te enseñen en la Academia…**

**-En realidad yo no sabía que… podía- confesó el de ojos azules haciendo una pequeña mueca al tiempo que distraídamente se toqueteaba el vientre con la punta de los dedos- cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió… ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de que yo podría terminar de esta manera…**

**El chico apoyó la frente entre sus rodillas y suspiró profundamente mientras su compañera componía una expresión de lástima a favor del otro. Era obvio que estaba pasando por una etapa muy dura y que debía de resultarle completamente aterradora, en especial si no lo esperaba pero aún así…**

**-Bueno… al menos te queda el consuelo de que siempre tendrás la memoria tangible de alguien especial para ti**

**Trató de animar la joven sonriéndole con la mayor ternura posible pero entonces, el de ojos azules dejó salir un gemido y un fuerte temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo a la otra parpadear con gesto extrañado**

**-Jimmy?**

**-El problema es…- dijo el chico mesándose los cabellos con desesperación mientras le clavaba una mirada de suplicante angustia- que no sé quien es el padre, Solaris…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Entonces sucedió

**CAP 3**

**"Entonces sucedió"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-JIMBO!**

**El aludido levantó la mirada con hastío antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza, mientras mecía unos segundos mas su pierna colgante del madero donde se encontraba recostado a nivel de techo, antes de girarse sobre este quedando sobre su vientre mientras observaba como aquel enorme Ursid pasaba por debajo suyo, volteando a todas partes y buscándole de seguro para ponerle a trabajar hasta que sintiera que se quedaba sin huesos.**

**La pequeña criatura amorfa de color rosado salió de entre las ropas del jovencito que dejó salir una risa silenciosa y luego, se colocó un dedo en los labios siendo imitado por el pequeño alien**

**-Shhh… no hagas ruido, hoy no quiero que nos encuentre**

**Susurró con gesto cómplice antes de emitir un leve grito al sentir como era jalado de un pie por un largo brazo mecánico para finalmente terminar de cabeza con la camisa levantada por la gravedad que comenzaba a empujar su sangre hacia la cabeza**

**-Pues si realmente quieres esconderte de mi ojo cyborg, vas a tener que comenzar a pensar en mejores escondites**

**Long John Silver dejó salir una gran risotada mientras que el chico de ojos azules se retorcía en el agarre y trataba de pelear con gesto de irritación**

**-Ya bajame de una buena vez!**

**El enorme alien rechistó entre dientes y levantó un poco mas al muchacho colocándose la enorme mano a un lado de la cadera mientras finalmente observaba directamente su reflejo en las orbes claras del chico que parecía furioso por ser tomado de aquella manera**

**-Niño, niño, niño… cuando vas a entender que si no haces lo que te digo, no vas a dejar de meterte en lios?**

**Gruñó el viejo pirata con expresión bonachona mientras mecía el cuerpo del otro que comenzó a mover con mayor fuerza su pierna libre, tratando de zafarse de aquello**

**-Sigue haciendo este tipo de cosas y no vas a llegar a mi edad!**

**-Solo… suéltame!- insistió Jim tratando de enderezarse un poco antes de dejarse colgar rendido**

**El cyborg de ojo oscuro le observó con calma y paciencia antes de que el mas joven compusiese una expresión de fastidiosa resignación**

**-Podrías bajarme al suelo… por favor?**

**Dijo antes de escuchar la risa del adulto que finalmente le depositase con suavidad en la superficie de madera gastada, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y tratando de acomodarse el cabello para no verse tan desaliñado aunque por lo general su aspecto no le importaba**

**-Eso era innecesario…**

**-No… sería innecesario si te dedicaras a las labores que te doy durante el día y no te metieras en problemas con el resto de la tripulación- replicó el pirata dándose la vuelta y dejando escapar un gruñido bajo al tiempo que el mas joven hacia una mueca a espaldas del adulto y se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, volteando hacia otro lado- ya lavaste las celdas solares?**

**-Aja…**

**-Fregaste la cubierta y los pisos inferiores incluyendo los calabozos?- continuó el otro con las manos en la espalda y sin voltear a ver al mas joven que seguramente estaría expresando su irritación por medio de gesticulaciones pensando que no lo notaría- chico?**

**-Ya, ya… limpie todo, también tu cocina**

**Gruñó antes de emitir un gemido fastidiado al ver como el mas grande se viraba hacia él y se pasaba la mano robótica por la barbilla, ahora caminando hacia él como si pensara en una labor nueva**

**-Que será ahora? Ya pele las patatas, lave la vajilla, pulí los picaportes… que me faltó, las botas de la capitana?**

**Soltó levantando las manos con hastío a sabiendas de que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, el otro le encontraría un quehacer… siempre lo hacía; sin embargo el cyborg se detuvo apenas a un centímetro de él pero el de ojos azules no se sintió intimidado. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cercanía especialmente en momentos como ese en el que se mostraba retador; era como si fuese una manera de comunicarse el uno al otro su estado de animo, ya que cuando Jim se ponía mas a la defensiva el mayor parecía encontrar la forma de relajarlo**

**Y muy por dentro, aquello era un tipo de conexión que no tenía con nadie mas. Y le agradaba.**

**-Eso significa que tienes algo de tiempo libre y el tiempo libre es la madre de todos los vicios…**

**Recitó el Ursid con tono de sabihondo a lo que Jim bufó por lo bajo, volviendo a ver hacia otro lado que no fuese el hombre que tenía delante**

**-Entonces, hay que hacer algo al respecto**

**Ultimamente****, aquello se estaba haciendo normal y el mas chico se ponía menos y menos nervioso con cada oportunidad.**

**Y en aquellos momentos nuevamente percibía como su espalda terminaba contra la pared con el cuerpo del mas alto pegado al suyo por delante mientras le levantaba el rostro para verle directamente a los ojos, haciéndole sentir todavía mas pequeño si se podía y sin defensa alguna; pero no tenía miedo. De alguna forma aquel alien lograba transmitirle algo que incluso con un actuar tan antinatural y al cuál no estaba acostumbrado hasta que el otro comenzara a hacerlo, no le provocaba temor**

**Si acaso curiosidad**

**Sin embargo y al igual que las otras veces el mayor tan solo había acercado sus labios a su frente, acariciando con su aliento los cabellos de su fleco antes de reir por lo bajo y retroceder observándole con un cariño que no había percibido en ningun otro ser vivo**

**Y eso le hacía ruborizar sin entender la razón**

**-Silver?- musitó muy apenas antes de rotarse un brazo y ver como finalmente el mas alto le daba un poco de espacio- a donde… pretendes llegar con esto?**

**Inquirió con un tono muy bajo y frágil que le hizo sentir absolutamente ridículo. Hasta parecía una chiquilla! Y sin embargo sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el adulto que volvía a darle la espalda pero le observaba con su ojo robótico, con el rostro apenas virado para poder hacer aquello; aquella criatura dejó salir una breve y grave risa antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza para volver a caminar en dirección a su cocina**

**-Aún estás muy pequeño hijo… quizá algún día…**

**Y al siguiente momento se había ido. Cada que hacia algo como aquello terminaba dejándole mas confundido que nunca y preguntándose si aquello a lo que se refería el cyborg era eso que él creía entender… o si estaba malinterpretando todo aunque con cada avance que daba el adulto, él se daba cuenta de que no le importaría… si en verdad fuese cualquiera de las cosas que imaginaba; y entonces se avergonzaba por tener aquel tipo de pensamientos y se retiraba a un sitio donde no tuviese que darle vueltas a todas esas preguntas.**

**Pero entonces…**

**Ocurrió la muerte del primer oficial Arrow. Y con ello un momento de cercanía con el adulto que no había pensado que ocurriría.**

**Él ya se había ido a acostar, motivado por las palabras que había tenido aquel pirata momentos atrás… pero entonces, se había asomado a la zona de hamacas donde dormían invitándole a acompañarle un rato mas.**

**En su propia habitación dentro del barco y que era la única privada aparte de la de la capitana, su primer oficial y el doctor Doppler.**

**El "algún día" al parecer había quedado olvidado cuando después de una charla muy corta, el adulto se había acercado al mas bajito hasta depositar sus labios sobre los de este, provocándole un gran temblor que le duraría el resto de la noche. Jim no se había atrevido a decir nada, en parte porque finalmente estaba recibiendo una respuesta a todo lo que había imaginado sin tener una respuesta clara y en parte porque deseaba saber hasta donde iban a llegar.**

**Si aquello duraría por siempre o solo por aquel instante no era algo que le quitase el sueño.**

**Simplemente quería sentir por una sola vez que para alguien era importante y significaba algo mas que solo un espacio extra a tener cerca.**

**-Solo respira profundo niño… solo aguanta un poco mas…**

**Le susurraba al oído aquel enorme alien al ver como el chico debajo suyo clavaba sus uñas con fuerza en sus brazos y trataba de aguantar. El tamaño entre ambos abarcaba una gran diferencia y el Ursid hacía lo posible por no lastimarlo, en parte sintiéndose halagado al ver todo el esfuerzo que hacia el chico debajo suyo para no mostrar que le dolía; no solamente le estaba tomando sino que era obvio que se trataba de su primera vez…**

**Y no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien se entregase de una forma tan desinteresada.**

**Por su parte el chico de ojos azules tragaba pesado, en una combinación de sentimientos a los que no lograba nombrar. Sin embargo aceptar aquel momento había sido su decisión y estaba feliz con ella; no deseaba que fuese de otra manera y sin importar lo que pasara, él mantendría aquel recuerdo y momento para siempre.**

**Sin embargo, al día siguiente cuando despertó con un humor mucho mas abierto a un nuevo día y el corazón libre y ligero, sin saber como había llegado a su hamaca y sin importarle…**

**Todo se había ido al demonio.**

**Y lo peor de todo había sido que mientras huía con sus amigos hacia el planeta de Flint, con el corazón hecho pedazos y la firme decisión de no volver a abrir este nunca más había algo que no había captado durante la noche.**

**Que había alguien mas observándoles mientras Silver y él se encontraban juntos en todo momento.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Conflicto

**CAP 4**

**"Conflicto"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nadie escuchaba los gritos del chico ni sus súplicas por ayuda**

**Ni el pequeño Morph que se había ocultado del mantavor durante el ataque de este al chico después de tratar de defenderlo ni Ben que seguía enredado en el cableado y que seguramente no se imaginaba lo que ocurría.**

**Había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera se hubiera podido preparar para ello.**

**Simplemente en un segundo peleaba por su vida y al otro, lo hacía por la poca integridad que le quedaba si es que había alguna oportunidad. Sabía que sangraba por la sensación incómoda y caliente entre sus piernas y la expresión de cruel satisfacción en el insecto que se regodeaba con el hecho de haber descubierto el pequeño secreto de su capitán y el chico que se suponía solamente era un estorbo en medio de sus planes.**

**Tanto tiempo en esos meses aguardando por vengarse del chiquillo que le había dejado como una burla delante de sus compañeros al ser reñido por su líder al mando, habían valido la pena.**

**Sin embargo Jim no se quedaba quieto y gritaba a todo pulmón a pesar de que no importaba lo que hiciese, no podía zafarse de aquel poderoso agarre.**

**Si tan solo hubiese sabido en aquellos momentos lo que le ocasionaría meses después…**

**Probablemente hubiese luchado con mayor ahínco.**

**-El ser la mascota del capitán no te da derecho a burlarte de la tripulación, mocoso impertinente…**

**Había gruñido aquel alien de exoesqueleto rojizo marcando con el filo de su pinza la piel alrededor del cuello del chico de ojos azules que trataba de alcanzar su arma y deshacerse finalmente de aquella pesadilla; ya había sido bastante humillante el haber encontrado que el Ursid había jugado con él y toda la confusión que sentía gracias a una vida de no encontrar su lugar como para que encima lo abusara un sujeto como aquel desgraciado.**

**Pero para cuando se había soltado gracias a la "accidental" acción del robot, había sido demasiado tarde.**

**Pero no había querido decirlo.**

**Ni siquiera cuando Silver mando detener el bote donde iban a toda velocidad siguiendo la línea que marcaba el mapa una vez les hubiesen capturado por su propia torpeza, le había querido decir… totalmente lo que le había ocurrido.**

**-Qué es esto!?**

**El cyborg se veía realmente molesto y asustado en cierta manera, lo cuál alivió un poco el adolorido espíritu del mas joven sin embargo, gruñó y trató de zafarse cuando el alien le tomó de la camisa hasta arrebatársela de un tirón dejándole con el torso descubierto; Jim le gruñó en respuesta y sin importarle la apariencia que daba se cubrió un poco volteándole el rostro al otro que parecía realmente irritado…**

**Porque? Porque su pelele tenía razón sobre ser su mascota?**

**-Pregunté, qué es esto!?**

**Repitió el pirata tomando de un brazo al chico, sacudiéndole para dejarle expuesto a la vista de su ojo mecánico mientras recibía en respuesta un golpe con fuerza en el brazo conforme el chiquillo trataba de zafarse**

**-No es nada que te importe, maldita sea!**

**Respondía el de ojos azules observándole con el odio brillando en cada una de sus orbes antes de lograr soltarse y hacerse a un lado para dejar de ver a aquel que le había traicionado**

**Long John Silver se quedó en silencio desviando la mirada unos momentos.**

**Después de ver aquellas marcas de cortes y magulladoras solo podía pensar en dos cosas y ahora se alegraba de haberse alejado arrastrando al muchacho hasta donde su tripulación y los amigos del crio no pudiesen verles ni oírles. Dejó que el otro se tranquilizara un poco aunque por sus expresiones y movimientos era evidente que algo le molestaba y no era precisamente lo que él le había ocasionado en su obsesión por el tesoro.**

**Pero quien en su tripulación haría algo, sabiendo que el propio capitán quería hacerse cargo del mocoso?**

**-Scroop…**

**La respuesta salió de sus labios sin tener que pensarla demasiado y una nueva ira se apoderó del Ursid que estalló en un grito, fracturando a fuerza de un solo golpe de su brazo cyborg un hongo cercano a ellos terminando por hacer saltar al de cabello castaño que abrió un poco mas los ojos antes de volver a clavarle al pirata una mirada fija y entornada, de evidente irritación y desagrado; era mas que obvio que sin importar nada no le perdonaba aún lo que había ocurrido por aquel mapa.**

**Pero el cyborg no pensaba demasiado en aquellos momentos.**

**Simplemente había tomado de los brazos al chico y le había sacudido haciéndole emitir un grito de sorpresa y luego cambiar su mirada de una de pura y genuina ira por otra llena de terror y pánico al grado que el alien pudo sentir la temperatura descender en la piel del mas bajito.**

**Le soltó de golpe y observó como Jim tan solo retrocedía un poco, terminando con la espalda contra lo poco que quedaba de aquella planta que el ser mas grande había derribado y apretaba los parpados, sin estar seguro el pirata si era de dolor o de miedo aquel acto; sin embargo cualquiera que fuese la respuesta no mejoraba en nada el sentir que su desesperación por el tesoro de Flint le daba cada vez mas cosas negativas que positivas.**

**No deseaba que aquello acabase así!**

**-Jimbo…- Silver suavizó su tono de voz al dirigirse al mas joven que se apretó un poco mas hacia atrás, tensando el cuerpo como si el Ursid fuese a saltarle encima de un momento a otro- en verdad… lo siento demasiado…**

**-No, no lo sientes- respondió el chico con gesto adolorido pero firme- lo que te molesta es que alguien mas haya tomado algo que consideras como tuyo… pero no lo soy Silver- musitó el chico por lo bajo nuevamente con aquel brillo de firmeza y determinación que desesperaba pero al mismo tiempo atraía como un fuerte magneto al sujeto de un ojo- así como no lo es ni lo será el tesoro de Flint…**

**-Eres un…!**

**Había soltado el adulto levantando su enorme brazo provocando que el de ojos azules se encogiese un poco, sin embargo sin apartar la mirada terminando por hacer que el brillo rojo intenso en el ojo biónico del alien volviese a su amarillo normal**

**-No quiero pelear contigo Jim. Solo quiero lo que es…**

**-Tuyo…- susurró el mas joven pero el pirata negó con la cabeza**

**-El tesoro y tu son cosas distintas. Yo no enjaulo al ave que debe volar libre, hijo**

**Replicó el enorme sujeto apartándose un poco antes de tomar la camisa en el suelo del mas joven y tendérsela; Jim con algo de dudas reflejadas en el azul de su iris tan solo la tomó de regreso observándole de lado con desconfianza mientras se vestía despacio, alerta a cualquier movimiento del sujeto**

**-En verdad, lo que haya sucedido con Scroop de haberlo podido evitar lo habría hecho. Tal vez no me creas en estos momentos, pero juro por cada uno de las naves que he comandado que es la verdad- aseguró el hombre sin lograr que con ello cambiase en lo mas mínimo el gesto despectivo del Hawkins hacia él- sin importar esto asunto, no te merecías algo así… y en algún momento te voy a demostrar que lo que digo es en serio**

**El enorme sujeto se quitó el sombrero y lo sacudió un par de veces antes de darle la espalda al chico y caminar de vuelta a donde estaban sus hombres aguardando, dejando al mas joven con algunas dudas pero aún desconfiando**

**-Regresemos… o tus amigos pensarán que te he asesinado**

**Dijo Silver con un tono de voz que al de trenza le hizo pensar que sonaba triste? Culpable? No lograba identificarlo pero no era lo normal en alguien que consideraba ahora un monstruo despiadado**

**Era demasiado extraño.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Ni él ni yo estábamos seguros de lo que sentíamos o si las decisiones que tomabamos eran las correctas… pero te digo algo? Al final… cuando nos despedimos me di cuenta de que a veces, debes de tener un poco mas de fe en lo que sabes que conoces fuera de lo que parece ser**

**Jim**** musitó observándose las manos mientras que las viejas cicatrices en sus muñecas donde el mantavor le había herido al aferrarle con sus pinzas se iban haciendo cada vez mas borrosas. Era increíble pensar cuantos meses habían pasado desde aquello y como todavía le parecía ver cada una de las escenas vividas con una claridad que le harían jurar que estaba pasando por todas esas experiencias en aquel mismo instante**

**Si Silver supiese lo que él estaba pasando en aquellos momentos… volvería a su lado?**

**Su padre los había abandonado y sin embargo él se aferraba a la ridícula idea de que si el cyborg supiese que estaba esperando un hijo que tal vez fuese suyo, regresaría a ayudarle de alguna manera aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, la mera idea era imposible en principios: los piratas no se ataban a nada, mucho menos a algo tan insignificante como lo era una familia especialmente teniendo varias aventuras por planeta y lugar**

**El Hawkins solo era uno mas**

**Al siguiente momento de pensar en aquella línea, gruñó para si mismo sintiendo que era una mentira.**

**-Lo siento**

**La voz adolorida y triste de la preteriana hizo que el de ojos azules parpadeara una vez antes de voltear a verla con extrañeza**

**-Porqué?**

**-Porque de haber estado contigo al menos hubiera podido ayudarte en algo…**

**Dijo esta con un gesto que hizo sonreir al chico que levantó una mano y la colocó sobre la frente de la hembra, que cambio su tono de voz a una risa golpeándole la mano**

**-No uses tus nuevos poderes maternales conmigo!**

**Le soltó haciendo reir esta vez al humano que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza**

**-Lo que tenía que pasar se hubiera dado contigo o sin ti. Ese tipo estaba buscando la oportunidad para atacarme y no le hubiera importado pasar por encima de ti para conseguirlo…**

**-Poco me conoces… al menos hubiera tenido tres patas menos con que agredirte**

**Replicó la chica sonriéndole con suavidad antes de ponerse de pie y sacudirse el pantalón con unos cuantos golpes**

**-Entonces… tendrás un cangrejo o un tierno osito de felpa en tu estómago?**

**-Oye! Eso no es gracioso!**

**Soltó Jim frunciendo el ceño antes de sentir como la zorra le tomaba la chamarra y se alejaba con esta, moviéndola como si estuviese retando al otro a seguirla; el joven de cabellera castaña sonrió un poco mas ligero antes de ponerse de pie y pretender seguir a la joven… antes de detenerse y volver su vista a la estación espacial**

**En verdad… si tan solo Silver supiera… volvería?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Confrontación innesperada

**CAP 5**

**"Confrontación Innesperada"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jim**** se estiró un poco antes de apoyar un lado del cuerpo en una de las paredes pegadas al borde de la nave a la que estaba a cargo y dejó salir un gemido cansino**

**Después de la llegada de su amiga de la infancia había creído que las cosas tal vez mejorarían en cuanto a sus ánimos, especialmente ahora que podía tener a quien compartirle ese secreto que cada vez le costaba mas y mas ocultar de su familia y amigos, especialmente de la almirante Amelia que de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas pensativas como si deseara decirle algo antes de simplemente marcharse sin mas**

**Por no decir que sus propios compañeros en la Academia de Puerto Ivy parecían ahora jugar a ver cuanto aguantaba en saltar enojado contra alguno de ellos**

**-Jmm… supongo que a estas alturas solo nos tenemos tu y yo, verdad amigo?**

**Dijo sonriendo a desgana y palmeando suavemente uno de los muros de su nave, el RLS Comet**

**Sin embargo al siguiente momento una suave punzada atravesó su vientre haciéndole dejar salir un gemido de fastidio y dolor para luego, palmearse el vientre con suavidad a sabiendas de que se encontraba a solas**

**-Si, si… tu también pequeño- dijo con resignación antes de levantar la mirada al cielo- tu, yo y el Comet…**

**Una nueva punzada le hizo emitir un nuevo gruñido para luego, enderezarse mejor y cruzarse de brazos**

**-Ahora cuál es la queja?- inquirió hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo- disculpa si te deje de lado, no volverá a pasar**

**El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza antes de frotarse un poco y ladearse, parado sobre la barandilla como se encontraba para luego bajar al suelo y dirigirse hacia la rampa que descansaba entre su nave y el puerto naval real donde estaba atracada**

**Si lo meditaba mejor, desde que su vientre había comenzado a crecer los pequeños dolores y calambres iban y venían con mucha frecuencia pero él se obligaba a creer que se trataba de algo normal tomando en cuenta que él no estaba hecho para criar y que su estómago y demás órganos debían de estarse quejando por el espacio reducido y forzado al que ahora tenían que verse adecuados; y sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que tal vez, solo tal vez debería de ponerse a leer unos cuantos libros de maternidad**

**O ver a un médico**

**Especialmente después del último acceso de presión baja que había tenido. Acaso estaba relacionado con los fuertes mareos que sentía sobre su tabla solar?**

**Se frotó la frente con un gesto de mal humor y resopló**

**Eso de estar embarazado realmente no iba con él.**

**Ahora que lo pensaba mejor… y si ese dolor que sentía era porque la criatura que tenía en su interior si era de quien temía y lo que se estaba gestando era una bizarra mezcla de piernas y pinzas que le estaban agujerando por dentro!? Sin ver que unos cuantos compañeros de la armada ahora le observaban confundidos y extrañados, el chico apretó los puños a los lados de su boca y abrió grandemente los ojos como si algo lo hubiese espantado**

**Definitivamente no iba a dar a luz a una araña de mil patas que lo abriera de adentro hacia afuera!**

**Y él que creía que las películas de terror eran solamente ciencia ficción.**

**Tal vez si debía de ver a un médico**

**-TODOS A LAS ARMAS!**

**Jim**** saltó de golpe y volteó a todas partes antes de observar como todos los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en la Academia corrían cada uno a su propia nave, alertados por la luz que indicaba que aquello requería de todas las flotillas disponibles para apoyar como fuese necesario; el chico actuó sin pensar y dejó que su cuerpo obrase en automático al regresar a su propia embarcación donde se encontró con el oficial asignado que tenía en ese momento**

**-Qué ocurre?**

**-Un ataque repentino en el puerto de la punta este en Crescentia- dijo el militar observando al chico que movía una mano dando indicaciones al resto de su tripulación- al parecer se han llevado un gran cargamento de armas y municiones que estaban destinadas a uno de los puertos de Priya… y sabían donde se encontraban…**

**Explicó mientras que el chico se detenía en el mando principal de guía de la nave conforme esta se elevaba a la par de sus hermanas para luego, ver a los ojos del cragorian**

**-Piratas?**

**-Eso dicen pero según los informes que estamos recibiendo, la violencia con la que se presentaron y el golpe tan fuerte que dieron nos indica que no son los patanes ridículos con los que siempre tratamos- explicó el militar antes de que un ligero empujón diese fe de la partida de todas las flotillas a un tiempo**

**-Cómo era la nave?- cuestionó el de ojos azules con la mirada fija en el lugar que debía de ocupar entre los demás barcos para no impactarlos y tratando de adelantarlos por si podían llegar antes**

**Durante un segundo se preguntó si sería Silver.**

**Había estado pensando tanto en él y estaba seguro de que no habría dejado aquella vida de emociones y aventuras que tanto amaba que a pesar de saber que si lo atrapaba tendría que entregarlo finalmente a las fuerzas de seguridad de la armada real; pero ahora con su estado y la desesperación que sentía ante tantas emociones encontradas, deseaba verlo nuevamente y hablar con él, de ser posible confirmar que era él y no… ese sujeto el que sería el padre de su bebé**

**-Grande… en tonos rojos y dorados y suficientemente armada como para asaltar todo un crucero… mas grande de lo normal para una nave pirata**

**Explicó el hombre a su lado a lo que el de ojos azules le observó con extrañeza**

**La nave de Silver era marrón y dorada y su tamaño era pequeño y liviano para poder escapar a una buena velocidad de las embarcaciones de la armada real. Incluso llevaban la bandera del legendario capitán Flint en memoria de lo que ellos deseaban ser y hacer. No creía que de repente aquel viejo pirata cambase de gustos**

**-Comunícame con el Lyonesse**

**Ordenó Jim frunciendo el ceño mientras finalmente todo el grupo de naves llegaba a una de las puntas del puerto espacial donde el humo y los estallidos opacaban el brillo normal de la luna menguante artificial que flotaba por encima del espacio de Montressor; todavía no lograba ver ninguna nave extraña con excepción de aquellas que huían del lugar con la esperanza de no ser capturadas y asaltadas**

**El chico debía de admitir que aquel pirata debía de ser realmente osado para atacar una fortificación armada hasta los dientes y rodeada por una de las principales bases militares del imperioTerran**

**Eso o era un completo idiota**

**-Hawkins!**

**-Capitana!- el chico saltó hacia el auricular inalámbrico que le tendía otro de los oficiales y lo introdujo en su oído- ya saben de quien se trata?**

**-Dejando de lado tus intereses personales que creo que son los que te motivaron a interferir en las líneas de comunicación oficiales- el chico rodó los ojos con hastío antes de volver a escuchar la voz de la felina- por los reportes que están llegando me temo lo peor así que te pido de la forma mas atenta que puedo, que no te separes de la flotilla y definitivamente NO trates de perseguirlo a solas como tienes acostumbrado**

**-Entendido**

**Respondió de mala gana el chico antes de cerrar la comunicación y luego, palmearse la frente. Había olvidado cuestionar la forma y el color de la nave enemiga y la bandera que portaba o si habían visto a alguno de los enemigos que tal vez pudiera reconocer…**

**Pero entonces**

**-CUIDADO!**

**Antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer nada una mole inmensa y rápida pasó por encima de los mástiles de la flotilla real, rompiendo algunas y provocando gritos y juramentos por parte de los oficiales que parecían demasiado sorprendidos ante la aparición y el movimiento tan veloz de un barco que tan solo por el peso no debería de moverse de forma tan ágil y tan rápida, ni siquiera con los mejores propulsores de los que ellos tenían a resguardo**

**El chico de ojos azules se había cubierto la cabeza mientras sus propios hombres saltaban a los lados al caer la punta del mástil mayor a mitad de la cubierta sin embargo, de inmediato levantó la mirada buscando encontrar algo o alguna pista que le indicase de quien se trataba**

**Entonces la vió**

**Una enorme bandera negra con la figura de un esqueleto aferrando una espada y una botella se dejó ondear magnifica y plena por delante de todos ellos… y el chico entornó los ojos aún mas antes de tomar el mando de la nave y darle vuelta de golpe haciendo gritar a todos los hombres sobre esta**

**-Teniente!- el alien de roca abrió grandemente los ojos con verdadera alarma- las órdenes!**

**-Ya se, ya se… solo quiero acercarme para ver mejor!- exclamó antes de tomar la bocina de ordenes- sube la velocidad a tope!**

**-Subiendo…!- respondió la voz del otro lado antes de que la presión sobre la superficie de la nave se dejara sentir conforme el Comet aceleraba al máximo de su velocidad para tratar de alcanzar aquella gigantesca embarcación que parecía ser inalcanzable**

**Jim**** apretó los dientes y su estómago comenzó a revolverse sintiendo el mareo que le acompañaba cada que hacía una maniobra de ese tipo desde que comenzara con los síntomas**

**Pero no podía dejar que esas cosas lo afectasen en ese segundo**

**-Mas rápido!- exclamó apretando con fuerza el timón de su nave como si con ello pudiese acelerarla mas**

**Y a unos cuantos metros, una imponente figura a la sombra de uno de los pisos de aquella enorme mole galáctica se asomó**

**El chico presintió que estaban intercambiando miradas y que era observado fijamente por aquella criatura. Sería el capitán? Antes de siquiera poder decir nada o si quiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría las luces se apagaron y lo único que alcanzó a distinguir en medio de todo aquello era un par de brasas doradas que ardían**

**Ardían como lo había hecho alguna vez una mirada conocida para él**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Edward Roberts

**CAP 6**

**"Edward Roberts"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-En verdad no se que pasa contigo Jim, si no es una cosa es la otra… quieres matarte, es eso!?**

**El aludido no sabía que hacer o a donde dirigirse para esconderse de la mirada dura y fúrica de su madre que desde que le había alcanzado en el hospital de la armada naval imperial no había dejado de golpearle con un torrente de regaños y exclamaciones que había provocado que las enfermeras en mas de una ocasión insistiesen en que bajase la voz so riesgo de tener que pedirle que se marchara del lugar.**

**Pero claro, aquello había quedado en segundo plano cuando los gritos de la almirante Wheeldcat llenaron todo el recinto**

**Y no era para menos, el crio no solamente no había conseguido su objetivo al no conseguir información relevante acerca del enemigo o alguna pista que los ayudase a encontrarlo de nuevo sino que había desobedecido sus órdenes directas sobre quedarse cerca del resto de las naves, colocando en peligro a su propia tripulación y resultando varios heridos incluyendo él mismo y su propio primer oficial**

**A duras penas habían logrado calmarla bajo la amenaza de las enfermeras de inyectarle un calmante y aún así la amenaza de un castigo ejemplar y un encierro durante un buen período en una celda por desacato pesaban sobre la cabeza del Hawkins que se había ocultado bajo una de sus mantas, tan solo por la expresión fiera de la mujer que en nada envidiaba a la de su propia madre que probablemente apoyaría la moción de aquella gata rabiosa**

**Pero tenían razón**

**Demasiados habían corrido el riesgo de perder la vida por su impulso**

**Y eso no podía negarlo**

**Y no eran solamente sus hombres y la flotilla. Tomando en cuenta que solamente una persona conocía el secreto de lo que ya tenía tiempo gestándose en su vientre, la criatura que crecía dentrosuyo también había corrido riesgo de morir**

**Cómo era que las enfermeras del hospital militar aun no se habían dado cuenta de su estado?**

**Tal vez si lo habían hecho pero no lo decían. O simplemente, estaba corriendo con demasiada suerte. Si, probablemente era aquello segundo.**

**Y sin embargo apenas dos días mas tarde el chico se obligaba a poner de pie y a salir de una buena vez de aquel edificio de enfermos y heridos, sintiendo las miradas resentidas y de odio de aquellos que iban a bordo de su nave y que seguramente le maldecían desde lo mas profundo de sus corazones; pero en aquellos momentos él estaba mas interesado y preocupado por otras cosas como para prestar atención a esos detalles**

**Y entre sus preocupaciones estaba la mujer que le había estado persiguiendo por todo el bendito camino, incluyendo el bote de salida del puerto donde estaba el hospital hasta Montressor y la posada**

**-JAMES PLEYADES HAWKINS!**

**-Mamá por favor, quieres dejar de gritar mi nombre entero? Ya se que cuando dices "Jim" se trata de mi, soy el único Jim en toda esta extensión de tierra árida**

**Gimió el chico levantando la mirada con desespero a lo que la mujer le golpeó con la mano abierta la base de la cabeza**

**-Hey!**

**-No me digas "hey" a mi!- soltó la de cabello castaño claro bufando con ira- tienes idea de lo preocupada que me tienes? Pensaba que con estas cosas ibas a madurar pero ahora te pones en maspeligro que antes!**

**-Tenía que hacerlo… ese sujeto atacó y lastimo a muchas personas, tenía que encontrar la manera de… no se, detenerlo…**

**Musitó el de ojos azules abriendo la puerta de su casa sin fijarse, componiendo una expresión cansina**

**-Y el herir a tus propios hombres no cuenta?- inquirió su madre haciendo que el chico se detuviese de golpe, antes de suspirar con un tono agotado**

**-Si… lo sé… es solo…**

**-Si sigues mostrando esos niveles de inmadurez, te van a expulsar de la Academia- dijo su madre con suavidad antes de tomarle el rostro con las manos- Jim… yo sé que te estás esforzando y realmente amas lo que haces… pero debes de aprender a pensar un poco mas en cada acto que realizas antes de llevarlo a cabo… es parte del proceso de crecer- susurró con cariño**

**-A veces creo que realmente no deseo hacerlo**

**Murmuró en respuesta el magullado chico antes de que su madre le observase con ternura y luego, besase su frente**

**-Pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti porque lo estás haciendo- musitó esta antes de sonreírle y luego, cambiar su expresión a una desconcertada al observar como algo de humo salía de la chimenea de su posada como si se estuviese calentando algo**

**-Había gente cuando te fuiste, mamá?- inquirió Jim con lentitud mientras se llevaba la mano al cinturón donde tenía su arma de servicio y la preparaba con lentitud**

**La mujer negó apenas con la cabeza antes de que ambos se dirigiesen a la entrada del lugar despacio, extendiendo Jim su brazo para detener a su madre de avanzar y moviendo la cabeza para indicarle que aguardara afuera del edificio; componiendo una expresión de gran seriedad el chico alzó su arma a nivel de rostro y se apoyó en la puerta, abriéndola lentamente y observando el oscuro interior de la posada preparado para cualquier cosa**

**Todo se veía en orden y tranquilo, incluso para la temporada baja por la que estaban pasando.**

**Sin embargo el aroma a un te fuerte de otro planeta llegó hasta el olfato del chico que entornó los ojos al distinguir como una figura alta se inclinaba sobre una tetera en la chimenea principal del comedor**

**-QUIETO AHÍ!- soltó el chico de golpe apareciendo y abriendo la puerta de golpe mientras apuntaba a la espalda de aquel sujeto- ARMADA IMPERIAL!**

**La silueta se enderezó de su posición y levantó ambas manos mientras que el chico mantenía una mirada fija y entornada, moviéndose para acercarse al interruptor de luz**

**-Sabes hijo? No es muy amable apuntar a un huésped por la espalda.. deberías bajar esa arma antes de que alguno de los dos salga lastimado- advirtió con voz suave y serena aquel desconocido mientras que Jim finalmente daba con el pequeño switch y encendía las luces**

**Un chaquetin elegante y azul fuerte enmarcaba el cuerpo fuerte y firme de un zorro de gran tamaño y un pelaje rojo tan brillante y ardiente como las llamas del fuego que en aquellos momentos crepitaba bajo una enorme tetera cuyo contenido hervía con suavidad; unos ojos dorados y profundos se clavaron en el chico que tragó un poco sin bajar del todo el arma mientras que su expresión se convertía en una de dudas**

**-Quien es usted?**

**-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que me había registrado para llegar esta tarde… esperaba algo como un buen trozo de panque en lugar de una bala**

**Se explicó la criatura virándose con lentitud y colocándose una mano en el bolsillo de un elegante pantalón marrón al tiempo que se colocaba mejor la enorme y pesada pipa de madera entre los labios**

**-Oh!**

**La madre del chico entonces dejó salir una exclamación y se llevó las manos a la boca con verdadera pena, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su hijo**

**-Señor Roberts, lo siento mucho! No creí que llegaría tan temprano!- soltó la mujer ruborizándose antes de caminar rápido para bajar el brazo del de ojos azules que ahora volteaba de uno a otro- me disculpo, es que con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente… espero que no haya mucho… ningún problema con esto…**

**Tartamudeaba y balbuceaba una y otra vez haciendo ademanes con las manos y empujando accidentalmente a su hijo que abrió un poco mas los ojos por el despliegue de energías y disculpas de su madre; Jim negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de hacer girar el arma en su mano y enfundarla de vuelta a su lugar… pero apenas y había parpadeado cuando se dio cuenta de que la pistola no se encontraba en su lugar, observándose los dedos**

**-Pero que…?**

**-Hijo, se supone que mantengas tus armas limpias, si no al momento de un ataque no estarás listo y podría trabársete o algo así…**

**El chico de ojos azules saltó y se giró hacia el viejo zorro que se quitaba la pipa de la boca con una mano e inspeccionaba el arma del chico, abriendo un ojo mas que el otro utilizando la otra mano libre, girando aquello para abrirlo de un movimiento y ver mejor**

**-Oye!- soltó el de cabellos castaños antes de arrebatarlo el arma de golpe y observar con fiereza a aquel sujeto que le veía con gesto despectivo y altanero, volviendo a llevarse la pipa a la boca- quien se cree que…?**

**-Sabes? Para ser un miembro de la Armada Real hablas demasiado y mantienes tus herramientas demasiado descuidadas, cualquiera podría matarte antes de lo que me acabara un cigarrillo**

**Interrumpió el adulto con un tono tranquilo y aburrido mientras el chico parecía hervir mas de irritación**

**-Como te iba diciendo, una persona que trabaja al filo del peligro siempre debe de estar preparada… tsk, tsk, si así los dejan salir ahora de la Academia, en menudo lio estamos… eso adentro de la cámara recolectora de energía es óxido? Lograste sacarle eso a pesar del material que repele los efectos del oxígeno y sus uniones moleculares!?**

**-YA! Fue suficiente!- soltó el mas joven arrebatándole su arma y guardándola en su lugar- le agradezco sus lecciones… de lo que sea pero esto es material que solo debe ser tomado por miembros autorizados oficiales**

**Recitó dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que se escuchaba y que él mismo odiaba oir en los demás agentes**

**-Lo que digas niño- suspiró el zorro volviendo a llevarse la pipa a la boca mientras que Jim emitía un gruñido de sospecha**

**-Sabe demasiado de armas para ser un simple viajero…**

**-Pues mas me vale, porque no podría ser un buen herrero si no conociera acerca de las piezas que vendo a la milicia de la reina…- respondió el sujeto antes de hacer un ruido de cansancio y arrastrar una silla para sentarse en esta al tiempo que la dueña de aquella posada le llevaba una taza de té caliente, la cuál el zorro tomó con su mano libre para luego asentir una vez con la cabeza de forma amable**

**-Se lo agradezco señora Hawkins…- dijo este antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida cerrando los ojos mientras que el mas joven aún mantenía una mirada amenazante, tomando el respaldo de una silla y estirándola hacia sí mismo antes de girarla y sentarse con el respaldo por delante, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la parte alta de este y clavando el azul de sus ojos en la figura del otro que parecía bastante tranquilo**

**-El señor Edward Roberts fue uno de los que ayudó a crear los hornos que guardan energía en las cocinas… me las envió desde donde vive en Puerto Marythe**

**-Y fue un placer señora Hawkins, para un viejo recuerdo de la vida como yo el poder hacer algo útil y que ponga el pan en la mesa es bastante bienvenido… así tampoco pierdo forma… jejeje**

**Soltó el zorro sonriendo de forma ladina antes de clavar sus ojos dorados en el chico que tenía delante y que continuaba tenso e irritado**

**-Que sucede contigo? Acaso te he hecho algo malo para que me mires así?**

**-Lo siento mucho, es solo que la última vez que encontramos a alguien dentro de la posada, no tuvo un buen resultado…**

**Se disculpó la mujer regresando a la habitación nuevamente esta vez llevando una bandeja con pequeñas golosinas que colocó delante de aquella criatura, que pasó la pipa de un lado a otro de su boca antes de recargarse de lado en la mesa para observar mejor al muchacho que tenía delante**

**-No se preocupe, en verdad que no hay cuidado… los muchachitos de la milicia siempre están con las emociones a flote y supongo que en cierta manera es mi culpa… algunos dicen que puedo llegar a ser un verdadero monstruo cuando me ven por primera vez, jajaja!**

**Se rió con fuerza mientras que un ligero escalofrío cruzaba a gran velocidad por la espalda del de ojos azules**

**-Escuche que últimamente tienen mucho trabajo porque les asaltaron unas cuantas armerías en la punta este de Crescentia…- el zorro expulsó el humo que había guardado en el interior de su boca antes de apartarse la pipa y rodarla un poco entre los dedos, observando con interés las reacciones del jovencito que sin desearlo era mas transparente que los cristales de las ventanas a su alrededor**

**-Sí… se llevaron todo y destrozaron cuatro de las veinte naves que fueron a capturar a esos rufianes**

**Explicó la mujer haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás antes de volver a llenar la taza de té del invitado, que le sonrió con gesto suave antes de mover una mano para que no le sirviese mas; finalmente la criatura ondeó suavemente su larga y gruesa cola como si le agradase la forma en que el odio parecía ser dirigido hacia su persona**

**-Pues espero que lo hagan pronto aunque para ser franco, este asalto me esta produciendo ganancias estratosféricas- comentó el sujeto frotándose las yemas de los dedos para indicar el dinero que estaba recibiendo, riendo de forma áspera y divertida por el gruñido en quien tenía delante- de todas formas, seguramente con jóvenes dispuestos a darlo todo por la tranquilidad y paz en Terrancomo este encantador mozo, muy pronto van a capturarles…**

**Jim**** entornó un poco mas los ojos y apretó los nudillos en el borde del respaldo de la silla, enviando con su mirada una expresión retadora a quien tenía delante totalmente seguro de que ocultaba algo**

**A final de cuentas su experiencia con Silver y sus hombres le había servido de algo**

**Ahora era momento de ponerlo a prueba**

**-Capturaré a esos piratas y los encerrare por siempre- susurró Jim por lo bajo- téngalo por seguro**

**El zorro con la pipa nuevamente en la boca, sonrió complacido y con un brillo de completa emoción en el dorado de su iris **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Pequeñas sospechas

**CAP 7**

**"Pequeñas Sospechas"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Entonces, la idea es…?**

**-Vigilar. Vigilar y que no se de cuenta de que lo estamos siguiendo**

**-Con todo respeto señor pero es la idea mas absurda que he escuchado de su parte hasta ahora, y eso que ya tengo cerca de un año en su compañía…**

**-Si… gracias por eso, era completamente innecesario señor Onyx…**

**El hombre de piedra rodó los ojos con paciencia, caminando sin agacharse siquiera y con los enormes brazos descansando en su espalda mientras observaba al mas joven estarse agazapado detrás de unas cajas de madera, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando para sí mismo aparentemente demasiado ensimismado como para notar la expresión resignada y calmada del oficial a su lado, que movió sus oscuros ojos hacia el frente**

**-Qué encontraste de información acerca de él?**

**El cragorian carraspeó un poco antes de avanzar detrás del chico de ojos azules que se había movido siguiendo a su objetivo que se encontraba un poco mas lejos, observando las golondrinas de mar que se disponían a la venta en cajones de muestra rodeados de hielo y otros materiales conservantes**

**-Tal como se lo dijo ese día señor, es uno de los mejores herreros de los que dispone la armada imperial para conseguir mecanismos y armas que son verdaderas obras de arte**

**Explicó por centésima vez aquel sujeto, ladeando un poco la cabeza al ver como Jim Hawkins se apoyaba en una mano con verdadera frustración**

**-No entiendo porque tendría que sospechar de un viejo lobo de mar…**

**-Mas bien zorro…**

**Musitó Jim antes de enderezarse al ver que aquella criatura finalmente tomaba una bolsa con sus compras y desaparecía entre unas cuantas callejuelas del puerto**

**-Demonios!**

**Soltó antes de pronunciar un juramento y salir corriendo detrás de aquella criatura a la que no pensaba perder de vista en ningún momento.**

**Y es que ya se había dado cuenta de que cuando su sexto sentido sonaba, tenía que hacerle caso a cualquier costo. En mas de una ocasión le había ocurrido que algo en su interior lo movía a actuar de tal o cuál forma y aquello salvaba su vida o lo mantenía en alerta ante un peligro inminente que nadie mas alcanzaba a ver; era algo con lo que iba cuando años atrás se deslizase sobre su tabla solar y luego, que confirmaría al suceder el asunto con Silver y el resto de piratas.**

**Lástima que a veces hacía oídos sordos pero no sería en aquella ocasión**

**Se empujó entre las personas, tratando de localizar aquel pelaje rojizo intenso o al menos la larga cola afelpada sin embargo, la multitud era grande y cuando finalmente llegó a los callejones tuvo que tardar unos segundos en acostumbrar sus ojos a las sombras**

**Y no le veía por ahí**

**Sin embargo algo en su interior continuaba latiendo y enviando señales por lo que aferró su pistola de rayos y comenzó a avanzar por entre aquellos negros y apretados pasajes entre los hogares de la gente del puerto, tratando de distinguir algo, cualquier cosa que le indicase que por ahí había pasado el sujeto o que tal vez, se encontraba escondido; su corazón lo podía percibir en los oídos y sin poder evitarlo, varias imágenes del pasado volvieron a pasarle por la mente**

**Estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero en los pasillos del Legacy…**

**Y las luces estaban a mitad de potencia porque aquel torpe robot había retirado parte de la energía que mantenía todo visible en un 100%...**

**Y podía sentir la respiración de aquel demonio por encima de su cabeza...**

**Algo lo tocó y sin poder siquiera contener sus nervios a flor de piel, emitió un grito como si le estuviesen arrancando el alma del cuerpo con una mirada llena del mas puro pánico al tiempo que se giraba de golpe y disparaba sin ver su pistola; sin embargo quien le había alcanzado había logrado alzar esta de forma que el rayo salió disparado hacia la oscuridad de los techos sobre sus cabezas, crujiendo al dar contra la superficie dura de estos y dejándoles caer pedazos de metal y material de construcción**

**Jim**** estaba mas que dispuesto a dar batalla con uñas y dientes si tenía que volver a ver el dorado de los ojos de aquel maldito mantavor pero en lugar de eso, el brillo de la mirada de aquella criatura no dejaba ver lujuria o venganza hacia su persona; el sol detrás de aquellas orbes indicaba peligro, frialdad y muchas cosas sin embargo, no percibía el riesgo físico o de muerte dirigida hacia su persona, era mas bien curiosidad**

**-Niño, porque ese complejo de sacarle los ojos a las personas?**

**El viejo zorro bajó el bastón de madera que llevaba en la mano y con el que había desviado el tiro del muchacho antes de suspirar y sacarse la pipa de la boca, dejando salir el humo de esta y levantar una ceja por la forma en que estaba reaccionando el otro**

**Había dejado caer ambos brazos aún apretando con fuerza la pistola entre estas pero manteniendo la mirada perdida y los ojos muy abiertos**

**El adulto entornó un poco la mirada como si tratara de reconocer aquellos síntomas antes de suspirar y acercarse muy despacio y teniendo cuidado de no alterar mas al chiquillo que mantenía su cuerpo tenso mientras respiraba rápido y profundo por el susto recibido; la criatura se colocó de regreso su pipa entre los labios para luego, dejar el bastón a un lado y tomarle con lentitud las manos al otro, moviéndole los dedos**

**-Vamos hijo… deja eso…**

**Dijo con suavidad y en un tono bajo, sintiendo como finalmente cedía la fuerza de aquel chico militar para finalmente, dejar caer la pistola que fue atrapada rápidamente por el de ojos dorados, que la guardó en la parte de atrás de su pantalón**

**-Muy bien, ahora abre la boca**

**Ordenó con firmeza pero con cuidado para no asustar al de ojos azules que parecía temblar muy levemente pero que separó los labios; el zorro sacó una pequeña botellita de su chaquetín y la colocó en la boca del mas joven, inclinándola hacia esta**

**-Traga**

**Jim**** hizo como le decían antes de atragantarse y tratar de escupir aquello siendo sostenido por el otro que le empujó levemente hacia atrás**

**-No… anda, un par de tragos y estarás como nuevo**

**Presionó la criatura antes de permitir al otro alejar la botella de su boca y comenzar a toser con fuerza por el ardor que le produjo aquel líquido en boca y garganta. De alguna forma le había levantado pero el sabor le parecía demasiado desagradable y fuerte además de que el simple aroma le producía mareo**

**-No debería de afectarte aunque estés tan avanzado**

**Soltó el sujeto dándole un vistazo al vientre del chico que parecía comenzar a reaccionar y ahora, se ruborizaba y se apretaba mejor las ropas alrededor a pesar de que era evidente que ya apretaban**

**-Miel de abeja Astrariana… no tiene efectos secundarios en dosis normales pero de todas formas es lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar animos y hacerte sentir mas ligero… siempre cargo con una botella para cuando se me acaba el ron… claro que en exceso provoca somnolencia y se te duerme el cuerpo y entonces podrías morir sin darte cuenta, pero no creo que en estos momentos sea algo que te interese**

**El zorro comenzó a reir al ver la expresión cambiante en segundos del chico que estaba mortalmente silencioso**

**-Anda hijo, vamos de regreso a la posada… o mejor aún, te invito algo a mitad de camino que creo que te hace falta…**

**Ofreció al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda del mas joven antes de dejar su mano sobre esta para ir guiándole a través de los estrechos pasadizos entre las casas**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Entonces te diste cuenta de que te estaba siguiendo…**

**-Niño, cuando quieras espiar de forma encubierta a alguien trata de no llevar ese gigantesco puntero cragoriano contigo, podía ubicarte sin necesidad de voltear**

**El zorro expulsó una bocanada de humo con lentitud y se dedicó a observarlo subir hasta el techo de aquella vieja y deprimente construcción antes de ver como un alien deforme con granulosalrededor les depositaba un par de bebidas calientes por delante**

**Jim**** mantenía un aspecto cansado y levemente ido, sintiendo como se le dificultaba pasar a su estado de alerta normal que utilizaba en su trabajo**

**Menudo ridículo que había hecho teniendo a aquel sujeto delante**

**-Entonces… James Hawkins, teniente de la armada de su majestad… dime, porque tienes tanto interés en un trozo de pellejo gastado como tu servidor?**

**El adulto levantó una ceja con calma. No se veía ofendido ni furioso y el de ojos azules finalmente levantó la mirada para luego, tomar su taza con bebida y acercársela a los labios**

**-Lo lamento… en verdad- dijo con sinceridad antes de clavar sus ojos azules en quien tenía delante y suspirar pesadamente- es solo que con los ataques recientes y… con la experiencia que he tenido antes acerca de quienes aparecen en el puerto…**

**-Ya veo… una precaución muy sabia hijo, yo haría lo mismo de estar en tus botas aunque probablemente yo mataría a mi sospechoso primero y luego me disculparía con los familiares después…jajaja pero que cara muchacho!- dijo al ver la expresión severa del mas joven- son cosas que hacemos los mayores y los que llevamos experiencia… a veces es mejor equivocarte de esa forma que luego pagar con la vida**

**Respiró profundo y se apoyó hacia atrás en su silla, volviendo a tomar una buena inhalación de su pipa mientras que el de cabello castaño hacía girar su taza entre las manos**

**No estaba de acuerdo en realidad. Si tomase esa decisión, si hubiera matado a Silver… cuando tuvo la oportunidad o este lo hubiera hecho con él cuando le tenía justamente en la mira… entonces nunca hubieran podido conocerse bien. Y su bebé no estaría ahí.**

**Discretamente se frotó el vientre y no pudo evitar que el borde de sus labios se curvara apenas al percibir como algo se movía muy despacio en su interior**

**Si lo pensaba bien, era como navegar hacia lo desconocido para aquella pequeña vida.**

**Todos lo hacían.**

**Los ojos dorados del zorro observaron con atención aquel gesto en el muchacho y descansó bien la pipa entre sus dientes antes de cruzarse de brazos**

**-Seras una buena madre chico…**

**-Qué?- saltó un poco el aludido, ruborizándose con fuerza mientras que el adulto permanecía calmado y ladeaba la cabeza apreciando la manera en que el otro se comportaba**

**-Que serás buena madre- repitió el viejo zorro asintiendo muy apenas- aunque no parezca te pones muy alerta en cuanto sientes algo en tu vientre y te fijas en defenderte aunque no estesconsciente… si yo no hubiera tenido cuidado hace unas horas probablemente estaría adornando el muro de las casas con mi sangre**

**Sonrió de buena gana a lo que el mas joven agitó un poco las manos con nerviosismo**

**-Que? No, no, claro que no, no lo mataría es solo… simplemente… me sorprendió, fue todo…**

**-No te excuses hijo, son buenas reacciones… te falta afinarlas un poco pero eso vendrá con la edad- aseguró el alien animal moviendo una mano antes de que el pequeño dispositivo que llevaba Jimen la cintura sonase**

**-Teniente Hawins!**

**La voz de uno de los vicealmirantes de la armada tomó por sorpresa al chico que parpadeó y rápidamente levantó aquel pequeño aparato que siempre llevaba consigo**

**-Señor Barrel! Que necesita de mi, señor?**

**Están atacando el puerto norte de Crescentia! Necesitamos su flotilla a la defensa inmediatamente!**

**-De inmediato!**

**El de ojos azules se puso de pie sin pensarlo y estaba por salir corriendo antes de detenerse y ver al zorro con una expresión de auténtica sorpresa para luego, rascarse la mejilla apenas**

**-Yo…**

**-Olvida eso hijo- replicó aquel sujeto cerrando sus ojos con calma- anda, que tienes una emergencia que atender- alentó mientras que Jim asentía**

**-Gracias**

**Dijo antes de salir corriendo con la mente puesta en el deber y al mismo tiempo pensando que de alguna manera le debía una disculpa al zorro por sospechar de él a pesar de todo. Aunque su sentimiento de emergencia seguía estando ahí… por primera vez podía haberse equivocado?**

**Por supuesto, no logró ver cuando aquella criatura le observó de reojo y sacaba el aire de su boca, sonriendo de lado y negando con la cabeza**

**-Así que este es el muchacho del que hablan en Tortuga y que volvió loco a John Silver… ahora veo porqué**

**Musitó antes de reir por lo bajo al tiempo que el encargado de aquel local se acercaba y tomaba la taza casi llena del mas joven**

**-Que haremos con él?**

**-Nada… no podemos**

**Respondió el de ojos dorados volviendo a tomar su propia bebida mientras que la criatura le veía extrañada**

**-Pero señor…**

**-Tranquilo… el tiempo lo acomoda todo y nuestras vidas son miserables pero aun así, valen lo suficiente como para querer arriesgarlas solo por un crio**

**Replicó antes de hacer la cabeza hacia atrás y relajarse**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Al borde de Crescentia

**CAP 8**

**"Al borde de Crescentia"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jim**** estaba al borde de aquella placa de edificios, literalmente en donde terminaba la última zona de sostén en la esquina mas alejada del puerto Crescentia.**

**Tenía el corazón palpitando tan fuerte como podía mientras que sus piernas temblaban ante el esfuerzo que estaba realizando con el peso del bebé que se removía y pateaba en su interior; se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que estos comenzaron a saltar antes de voltear hacia atrás para observar como se acercaban aquellos sujetos de poco en poco, preparados para acabar con el en el instante en que lo tuviesen rendido.**

**Se apretó suavemente el vientre.**

**Hasta hacía pocos días todo se había encontrado normal, dentro de todo lo que cabía en lo referente a su vida. Seguía preguntándose donde estaría Silver y si algún día podría verle al rostro nuevamente, para confesarle lo que había ocurrido y en que había terminado su único encuentro en aquella habitación del RSL Legacy; dando lo mejor en la Academia y guiando las naves que le colocaban a mando, vigilando cada uno de los bordes que representaban el borde del Etherium y los perímetros del reino de Terran.**

**-Te estás convirtiendo en uno de los mejores hombres que ha tenido la Armada hasta ahora- había felicitado la almirante Amelia al igual que el resto de los miembros del almirantazgo- ten por seguro que pronto podrás optar por ese puesto que deseas… tal vez no ahora ni mañana, pero si sigues trabajando como lo has hecho hasta ahora no tardarás en liderar tu propia flota completa**

**Anunció la felina**

**Sin embargo no todos los almirantes estaban de acuerdo y eso Jim podía notarlo solo con observar la expresión de uno de ellos, que parecía mostrar un gesto frio y altivo hacia él.**

**A pesar de que en mas de una ocasión parecía haberle dejado ver un interés que iba mas allá del de un jefe…**

**-Entonces… Hawkins**

**El joven llamado había levantado la mirada hacia la mirada celeste de aquel militar que tenía una copa de vino en su mano y le observaba de lado, percibiendo como sus ojos vagaban por toda su figura y sintiendo un escalofrío de desagrado; era como ser inspeccionado nuevamente por aquel mantavor y por ende, la sensación que le produjo de completo disgusto había sido lo suficiente para apartarse un par de pasos de su superior.**

**-Señor…**

**-Supe que consiguió hacerse con al menos cinco navíos piratas en tan solo una semana y traernos información de tres de sus guaridas las cuáles pudieron ser limpiadas con éxito por nuestra armada…**

**Aquel sujeto de impecable saco azul había levantado ambas cejas con falsa impresión mientras que el chico de cabello castaño asentía con suavidad, los brazos colocados en la espalda y dándose por vencido al intentar que su vientre se viese menos abultado de lo que ya estaba**

**-Impresionante. Especialmente para ser solo un Teniente. Uno podría pensar que consigue su información por medios y métodos que no son accesibles al resto de la armada, teniendo en cuenta su… historial…**

**-Disculpe?**

**Jim**** había movido un poco la cabeza mostrando sorpresa por aquella declaración para luego, observar como aquel sujeto comenzaba a caminar en círculos a su alrededor, haciendo sonar sus finas botas contra el suelo y todo sin observarle**

**-No entiendo a que se refiere, exactamente…**

**-A nada importante, solamente que tiene una habilidad muy especial cuando de detectar problemas se refiere y suponemos que su experiencia previa al lado de algunos de los piratas mas infames de nuestro universo le han otorgado con un conocimiento bastante valioso… en todos los puntos referenciales…**

**Los ojos azules mas profundos del joven se entornaron un poco tratando de comprender las palabras de aquel hombre con cabello bien recogido e impecable bajo el sombrero que finalmente se había detenido a su espalda**

**Volvió a temblar y trató de mantenerse firme a pesar de sus instintos tan firmes de huida**

**-Ha escuchado las historias acerca del ojo de Poseidón?**

**El chico de cabello castaño parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño y recordar. Claro que lo había hecho. No solamente era el tesoro de Flint, Jim estaba obsesionado con todos los misterios existentes en el universo y aquel había sido uno de los que había coleccionado junto al resto de libros; por supuesto que aquello era mucho mas irreal que cualquier otra cosa y por lo tanto, se había dado por bien servido cuando había caído en sus manos aquel mapa redondo.**

**Mientras que el botín de los mil mundos era algo tangible, la historia acerca del Ojo azul de uno de aquellos dioses del océano antiguo hablaba de una energía en especial que controlaba muchas fuerzas, incluidas las corrientes del Etherium.**

**De vez en cuando su madre debía de tener algo de razón**

**Pero escucharlo de un almirante de la armada real ya era algo que le hacía llamar la atención al pensar que tal vez, él no era el único inspirado a estar en aquella fuerza solo por las historias que escuchaba de niño**

**-Se… que es una historia que platican de muelle en muelle cuando los marinos están aburridos**

**Dijo finalmente sintiendo como la mano del otro hombre se acomodaba sobre su hombro de una manera algo posesiva y fuerte que no le daba pie a moverse a ningún lado; nuevamente aquella poderosa incomodidad dominó su cuerpo haciéndole sentir algo de nauseas y mareo por lo vívido de sus recuerdos antes de cerrar los ojos al tratar de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que o fuese aquellos actos en su pasado**

**-Por supuesto… una historia muy interesante… no le parece que sería una buena idea… investigarla mas a fondo?- inquirió el almirante con la mirada clavada en el oscuro exterior de su oficina a través de la ventana de esta, provocando que los ojos del chico se moviesen hacia un lado al percibir tan cerca el cuerpo de aquel sujeto**

**Demonios, porqué tenía que ser él?**

**-No veo porque darle tanta importancia a algo irreal que ni siquiera tiene una base histórica fundamentada- musitó tratando de mantener todo el respeto posible- me refiero a que mientras que hay algunas leyendas que tienen un rastro perfectamente visible y fácil de seguir por su existencia hay otros que simplemente son una invención traída de boca en boca por alienígenas que no tienen mayores deberes que llegar cada noche a todos los bares de puerto**

**Comentó suavemente antes de percibir con alivio como el otro le soltaba**

**-Puede ser- replicó aquel hombre aún sin parecer ponerle atención- aun así vería conveniente teniente Hawkins que tal vez, quisiera pedir un cambio de cuarteles… -Jim apretó los parpados temiéndose lo que vendría, maldiciéndose por no haber errado especialmente cuando sintió el aliento del otro hombre en su oído- tal vez se encontraría mas cómodo en mi zona de trabajo, mis hombres realmente gozan de unos lugares adecuados para realizar su trabajo… y con sus habilidades nos veríamos totalmente beneficiados e incluso, vería mas de cerca a los otros comandantes…**

**Ya no pudo mas.**

**Al siguiente segundo se había removido de su lugar, virándose hacia el almirante que se enderezó observándole con indiferencia a lo que el joven se frotó con mayor nerviosismo el cuello tratando de quitarse de encima la horrenda sensación depredatoria que le había dejado ese sujeto**

**-En verdad se… se lo agradezco señor- dijo tan rápidamente que ni él había podido modular el tono algo asustado con el que había brotado mientras que el celeste en las iris del otro se movían hacia su rostro, como buscando algo que ni él mismo sabía- pero estoy perfectamente bien con la almirante Weeldcath y creo que apreciarían la lealtad de sus hombres… en verdad estoy muy cómodo con ella…**

**-Por supuesto, lo entiendo- había respondido el otro hombre como si se encontrase hablando con el lunatoscopio sobre su escritorio- en todo caso espero de todas formas que en algún momento me permita invitarle a un té. Encuentro… fascinante su compañía.**

**-Se lo agradezco… señor**

**Murmuró Jim con torpeza a lo que el otro asintió**

**-Puede retirarse Hawkins**

**El chico se había dado vuelta rápidamente para salir a la mayor velocidad posible sin parecer que en verdad deseaba huir de aquel personaje que tomaba un sorbo de su copa y no dejó de verle la espalda hasta que un muro impidió que continuara con aquello**

**Tenía miedo.**

**Y ahora en aquellos instantes en que se encontraba justo donde un paso en falso podría significar la muerte, se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mas seguro haber accedido a las peticiones del almirante a encontrarse en aquella situación**

**De haber estado patrullando por los puertos de Crescentia con algunos de sus hombres a ser emboscado por aquellos piratas que estaban decididos a terminar con aquellos fieles militares al servicio de la reina y que habían triplicado la seguridad en cada puerto del lugar; estaban demasiado bien organizados para su gusto y por lo que había podido ver era que iban directamente a por su cuello o al menos eso fue lo que percibió al darse cuenta de que la mayoría le seguían solamente a él**

**Se maldijo mil veces por el estado en que se encontraba, no por la criatura en su interior sino por no haber pedido los permisos necesarios para llevar su embarazo en paz.**

**Había logrado ocultarlo de su madre pero no iba a conseguir hacerlo por mucho mas tiempo.**

**Y como no hiciera algo… ya no tendría mas de este.**

**Apretó el arma que sostenía en su mano y apuntó de uno a otro de aquellos sujetos que cubrían sus rostros para evitar ser reconocidos mientras que con la otra, apretaba contra sí el vientre como si en lugar de ser parte suya se encontrase cargándolo**

**-Jim Hawkins**

**La voz de uno de aquellos aliens salió por debajo de la máscara que le cubría haciendo tensarse al de ojos azules que emitió un gruñido de advertencia, apretando aún mas el mango de la pistola.**

**-No te acerques…**

-Ven con nosotros…- ordenó aquel sujeto mientras que el otro sonreía falsamente y con una expresión cada vez mas temerosa y al mismo tiempo, agresiva

**-Por supuesto y supongo que me dejaran ir con vida una vez que les haga caso, cierto?- inquirió riéndose con frialdad antes de sentir con su talón el borde de metal de aquella construcción- a mi no me lo parece…**

**-Solo has lo que te decimos y tal vez, esto no sea tan grave como crees…- respondió la criatura extendiendo un brazo para intentar alcanzar al otro**

**El de cabello castaño retrocedió hasta el borde de su propio equilibrio antes de dejar salir un suspiro de resignación a lo que venía**

**No podía permitir que lo atrapasen. No podía condenar a su bebe sin nacer a un destino como el que aquellos sujetos le depararían. Era la primera vez en su vida que se daba cuenta de todo lo que dependía de la decisión que tomaría a continuación y cómo esta afectaría no solamente su existencia… sino la de su bebé; ya no era él solo… no eran sus decisiones las que solo repercutirían en sí cuando algo saliese mal. Ahora cada acción y cada decisión suya afectarían a un segundo ser vivo que confiaba y dependía completamente de él.**

**Y no podía fallarle.**

**-Lo siento madre…- susurró con algo de pesar antes de apretar con mayor fuerza su arma- pero… se que cuando lo sepas… cuando averigües la verdad lo comprenderás…**

**-Que tanto estás murmurando chiquillo?**

**Otro de los aliens que estaba ahí empujó al resto con evidente molestia observándoles con disgusto**

**-Esto es ridículo… fue suficiente chiquillo, vienes con nosotros!**

**Soltó el sujeto antes de caminar hacia el mas joven. Pero este había disparado al segundo haciendo que todos se agachasen de golpe para luego, dar un paso hacia atrás dejándose caer por el borde del puerto Crescentia hacia el espacio tan cuál.**

**Moriría, eso era seguro pero al menos…**

**Al menos sería algo mucho menos cruel que aquello que sucedería si permitía que los capturasen.**

**-Pero que demonios es eso…!?**

**La espalda del chico golpeó algo que se dobló hacia abajo en respuesta a su peso y que parecía no estar fijo, terminando por rodar un poco y abrazandose a sí mismo hasta que se atrevió a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta finalmente de que se encontraba hundido en una gigantesca red que pendía por debajo de uno de los barcos mas grandes que había visto jamás**

**Y no era cualquier barco.**

**Los sujetos a cubierto se veían realmente asustados y sorprendidos especialmente cuando de aquella nave bajaron de forma continua los cañones mas enormes que había visto jamás, apuntando hacia la punta del puerto donde aquellos sujetos parecían retroceder lentamente**

**-FUEGO! ACABEN CON ESAS ALIMAÑAS!**

**Aquella voz cascada y fría erizo los vellos en los brazos del mas joven que no podía mas que observar como el fuego de tan potentes armas de inmediato hacia un verdadero destrozo en las estructuras mas profundas de aquella luna artificial. Jim entornó sus ojos tratando de ver a través de los destellos y el potente brillo de las llamas que ahora surgían con furia de las zonas afectadas por el ataque**

**Gritos y voces de los habitantes de esos barrios ahora llegaban hasta los oídos del de ojos azules que aferró con mayor fuerza las cuerdas de la red.**

**Debía de estar soñando.**

**La nave hizo sonar con toda su potencia los motores que le daban poder, comenzando a moverse cada vez mas rápido por el borde de los puertos de Crescentia al tiempo que la risa burlona yaspera del capitán de aquel barco se dejaba escuchar a través de los cielos del Etherium iniciando una reacción en cadena al ir destruyendo a base de disparos los pocos barcos de la armada real que se dejaban ver en el puerto**

**Muy bien, ahora su situación realmente era mala**

**Algo pasó rozando la red y haciéndole saltar para luego, ver una hilera de naves con las banderas de Terran iniciando la persecución de aquel barco pirata que no era la primera vez que aparecía**

**-EY! EEEEY!**

**Gritó tratando de llamar su atención al tiempo que movía un brazo para luego, inclinarse al ver como una bola de energía pasaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo haciendo que el aire saliese de su cuerpo con terror**

**Los vigías ya debían de haberlo notado! Porqué le disparaban!?**

**Aquella enorme mole navegó mas rápido para alejarse del punto de blanco de los sujetos de la armada mientras que Jim se preguntaba a favor de que habían apuntado hacia la red donde él se encontraba**

**-No… entiendo…**

**Dijo para sí mismo antes de sentir como tiraban de la red para alzarla hacia la zona de cubierta, aferrándose con mayor fuerza el teniente a las sogas hasta que fue alzado cuál pez para momentos después ser colgado enfrente de un grupo de piratas que para tratarse de rufianes, estaban demasiado limpios y bien presentables; y sin embargo hasta ahí quedaba todo puesto que cada mirada reflejaba la brutalidad y la fiereza de cada individuo que solo hacían espacio para acomodarle mejor colgando y capturado entre ellos**

**Unos pasos firmes se dejaron escuchar y algunos de aquellos hombres se movieron a un lado.**

**Y entonces el chico reafirmó que siempre debía de escuchar a su sexto sentido.**

**Siempre.**

**-Realmente eres un suicida al llamarles la atención de esa manera, niño**

**El viejo zorro que ahora vestía con unos ropajes esplendidos y finos, con un sombrero de pluma a juego se retiró de la boca la pipa mientras que con la otra mano utilizaba un firme y fuerte bastón para mecerle brevemente en el aire**

**-Que John Silver no te enseñó un poco mas de conciencia?**

**Un zumbido en sus oídos le dijo que como le soltasen iba a ir a por el cuello de aquella criatura.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Los secretos no duran para siempre

**CAP 9**

**"Los secretos no duran para siempre"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los ojos azules del mas joven se abrieron grandemente una vez que las palabras de aquel pirata llegaron por completo a su cabeza, sacudiéndola para tratar de entender.**

**-Tu… conoces a Silver? A John Silver?**

**-Long John Silver y que me partan en piezas y me distribuyan en cada puerto si es que hay dos**

**Replicó el zorro de ojos dorados moviendo una mano con fuerza antes de negar varias veces**

**-Por todos los océanos del universo, en verdad que por lo que había escuchado de ti y lo último que vi cuando trataste de seguirnos, creería que serías mas listo como para darte cuenta de que la armada no se iba a detener solo porque estuvieras en el blanco de tiro**

**Se volvió a llevar la pipa a los labios y se apoyó un poco en el bastón que tenía a la mano antes de que el de cabello castaño se removiera con incomodidad en la red**

**-A veces… tienen que sacrificarse cosas para detener a sujetos como ustedes…**

**Musitó por lo bajo el mas joven a lo que el de pelaje rojizo le vió con interés antes de dejar salir el humo del tabaco de entre sus labios**

**-Cierto, cierto… y aún así tengo mis reservas acerca de si tu lo harías viéndote en una situación similar… si, algo me dice que no eres de aquellos que asesinan o arrastran lo que tengan por delante para llegar a sus objetivos, aunque con los heridos de tu última actuación tal vez estoy algo errado…**

**El viejo pirata rió con diversión al ver el rubor en las mejillas del otro que volvió a gruñir de muy mal humor**

**-Entonces… que harás conmigo?- inquirió Jim con cuidado**

**No tenía muchas posibilidades y no era la primera vez que se veía en un aprieto de esos, viéndose capturado por piratas espaciales. Sin embargo las circunstancias eran muy distintas y no tenía a uno de sus mayores aliados para que aquellos hombres se apiadasen solo porque se encontraba esperando; y sin embargo aquel sujeto dejó salir un gemido y un suspiro de resignación, antes de componer una expresión de inmenso fastidio como si aquella situación le pareciese cansada.**

**-No te mataré, eso es seguro… regla de piratería muchacho, no se tocan niños, ni prepúberes, ni mujeres ni embarazadas… o embarazados en este caso…**

**Soltó moviendo la boca de lado antes de rodar los ojos como si aquello le fastidiase intensamente para luego ser escuchada la risotada del chico de ojos azules, que evidentemente mantenía una postura rebelde, aferrándose con mayor fuerza a las sogas**

**-Uy si claro… piratería educada, que impresión… y que hay de beber hasta ser violento, los asaltos a los puertos, la quema de casas…**

**-A ver, a ver… despacio niño, hay mucha diferencia entre piratería, vandalismo y ser un matón de puerto o una rata marina, el termino que prefieras**

**Aspiró un poco mas de su pipa para luego, sacar el humo de lado y quitarse aquella cosa de la boca para moverla hacia los lados como si estuviese dando alguna clase de lección**

**-John Silver era un pirata y no recuerdo que tuviesen tan buenas reglas… o al menos, no los que me he topado- respondió Jim antes de sentir como aquel pirata le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza con los nudillos**

**-Me estas escuchando? Que no te acabo de decir que hay diferencias entre rateros y ratas? Tal vez en general seamos unos desalmados guerreros y si, rufianes y depredadores pero también tenemos un sistema de reglas que hay que seguirse, a menos que me digas que en la sociedad civilizada como la llaman ustedes no hay quien se las salte entre la gente "de bien"**

**Algunos hombres alrededor parecieron sonreir ante las palabras de su capitán mientras que el chico de cabello castaño pensaba que no importaba lo que le dijesen, para él los piratas seguían siendo de las mismas calañas**

**Hasta los que le agradaban**

**-Creo que ni los militares queman casas ni asesinan inocentes en la búsqueda de sus prisioneros…- murmuró el zorro provocando un escalofrío en el mas joven al tiempo que se alejaba de donde este se encontraba, dándole la espalda**

**No podía rebatir aquello y eso le escocía**

**-De donde conoces a Silver?- inquirió tratando de centrarse en cualquier otro tema puesto que algo le decía por dentro que en cuanto acabasen de hablar, le iban a matar. No se confiaba.**

**Algunos piratas a su alrededor se removieron y el viejo zorro hizo ondear su cola sin virarse mas que apenas la cabeza para verle de reojo muy por encima del hombro**

**-Todos los piratas se conocen. Especialmente los que se hacen de un nombre o pierden partes por obsesionarse con estupideces- respondió el zorro de mala gana antes de palmearse la espada que llevaba en el cinto, haciendo que el otro se encogiera con los ojos muy abiertos**

**No… eso no podía ser**

**-En todo caso desde el hundimiento del Orca, no nos hemos vuelto a cruzar las miradas o las espadas… no es que nos llevaramos muy bien tampoco- se rió en tono de burla antes de mover una mano con elegancia- como verás, no tenemos el mismo concepto de fachada pero me debe una muy grande porque sin la ayuda de uno de mis hombres, él todavía estaría rodando por ahí, como pordiosero**

**-Ya cierra la boca!**

**Jim**** estaba harto. Apretaba tanto los puños que los nudillos los tenía blancos donde sostenía la soga y sus ojos refulgían como brasas. El pirata de sombrero elegante se viró despacio mientras que sus hombres intercambiaban miradas y retrocedían un par de pasos al darse cuenta de la tensión repentina que había aparecido sobre cubierta; un par tragaron perceptiblemente y entonces elmas joven cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho**

**Pero no había vuelto atrás. Y por mucho que desconociese la historia de aquellos dos hombres algo por dentro lo impulsaba a defender a su amigo.**

**El capitán de aquel barco se detuvo a escasos centímetros del mas joven y sacó la espada con un movimiento largo y lánguido antes de apuntar la afilada punta hacia el cuello del de ojos azules, que continuaba tenso ante cualquier movimiento del zorro**

**-No atacan embarazados, eh?- se mofó mientras que la criatura de ojos dorados delante suyo le devolvía la sonrisa**

**-Eres demasiado impertinente para verte en una mala posición… y de vez en cuando, supongo que puedo hacer algunas excepciones**

**Susurró, provocando que el chico en la red se preparase de cualquier manera para recibir el ataque y defenderse a como pudiese**

**Silver**** tenía razón**

**Su principal problema y el que mas dolores de cabeza le daba era que no sabía como y con quien meterse en problemas.**

**-Papá! Por todos los demonios marinos, quieres soltar a Jim de una buena vez? Es un chico que necesita de cuidados especiales, no una maldita trucha para el almuerzo!**

** El viejo zorro hizo una mueca parecida a lo que sucedería por tragar algo amargo antes de que de las escaleras mas cercanas bajase una figura delgada que provoco que el chico de ojos azules parpadeara repetidas veces antes de inclinarse hacia atrás**

**-Solaris!**

**-Hola Jim- la joven zorra observó a su mejor amigo que parecía atónito de que apareciese como si nada sobre aquella cubierta para luego, sacarse una navaja de su bota y comenzar a cortar la red donde estaba atrapado- ya veo que acabas de conocer a mi querido padre…**

**-Tu… padre?**

**Repitió el chico finalmente sacando las piernas de aquella cosa mientras su mirada dejaba ver la sorpresa de que el viejo pirata que en aquellos momentos pulía el borde de su pipa, fuese el progenitor de quien había compartido muchos de sus descalabros**

**Aunque ahora con el carácter de la chica, todo tenía sentido**

**-Nunca me dijiste que tu padre era…**

**-Qué, pirata?- completó el adulto antes de apuntar con su bastón a la nariz del de cabellos castaños que dio un respingo- tu eres parte del grupito de marineros de agua dulce de la AR y no por eso te estoy juzgando ¬¬**

**-Ya papá, dejalo en paz- intervino la de pelaje rojizo intenso colocándole una mano en el hombro a Jim que la observó de reojo- Jim, él es mi padre, Edward Bartholomew Roberts…**

**-Espera…- interrumpió el chico al sentir como si un mazo hubiese golpeado fuerte en su cráneo- Barth… Bartholomew Roberts?... ese… ese Bartholomew Roberts!?- inquirió el chico con verdadera sorpresa mientras que el zorro movía una mano para que sus hombres comenzasen con las labores propias de navegar aquella enorme y magnífica nave**

**-El mismo que se presenta ante tus ojos niño- aquel pirata sacó una nueva carga de tabaco y un cerillo para encender su pipa con lentitud mientras que el de mirada azul ahora giraba observando con los ojos muy abiertos sus alrededores**

**-Entonces esta nave es…?**

**-Bienvenido a la Royal Fortune**

**Respondió el zorro sin mostrarse demasiado impresionado por la repentina muestra de entusiasmo en el joven militar de la armada enemiga, que ahora se había movido rápidamente para dar un mejor vistazo de cada parte del barco que apenas y se inmutaba por las corrientes del universo a través del cuál se estaban moviendo con evidente rumbo a un grupo de islotes y riscos peligrosos que flotaban al azar en medio de la nada**

**Muy a su pesar, el chico estaba emocionado**

**En toda su vida no se habría imaginado que no solamente se presentaría sobre la Orca, el mismísimo barco del capitán Flint y su planeta y escondite personal si no que además, tendría la oportunidad de poner sus pies sobre el Royal Fortune, uno de los barcos mas veloces y mejor equipados de la piratería y cuyo capitán había sido uno de los fundadores de los clanes de piratas, cuyos miembros se encargaban de todo lo relativo a zonas de robos y pillajes en general.**

**Al menos los grupos que se encontraban por debajo del ala de los clanes, tenían un sistema de gobierno que con facilidad y mejor capacidad comandaban a sus hombres, sin tener que envidiar a la monarquía de Terran.**

**En sus historias el propio Silver había llegado a hablar de ellos y lo mucho que le desagradaban al sentir que frenaban su creatividad.**

**Ahora veía porque**

**A diferencia de aquellos sujetos que formaban parte de la tripulación del cyborg y a los cuáles este tenía que intimidar de vez en cuando para recordarles quien era el capitán, todos aquellos a los que podía ver en sus lugares de trabajo se movían con una velocidad y una agilidad que indicaba que conocían perfectamente su puesto y su lugar sobre el barco y que no necesitaban de ninguna presión para hacer lo que se les indicaba.**

**-Las reglas del pirata…- dijo de repente el chico antes de girarse y observar a la chica que parecía entretenida observando sus reacciones- yo tenía una copia de ese libro en mi hogar…- Jimcomenzó a mover un dedo como si con ello pudiese recordar mejor haciendo sonreir a su amiga- no se suponía que no se permitían mujeres a bordo de los barcos?**

**-Si, eso es verdad- respondió Solaris con diversión antes de hacerle una seña al chico para que la acompañara al interior del barco- pero eso solo cuenta si no eres parte de la tripulación y no sabes o no estas dispuesta a pelear tan bien o mejor que un hombre**

**Explicó**

**Por su parte Jim se hizo el cabello hacia atrás… y una luz se encendió en su mente. Tal vez, si lograba convencer al pirata zorro que ya había subido hasta donde se encontraba el timonel… podría encontrar a Silver.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. En el Royal Fortune

**CAP 10**

**"En el Royal Fortune"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Etherium se encontraba en calma, apenas y dejando escuchar el murmullo del universo conforme iba latiendo y expandiéndose a su alrededor y sin nada que perturbase el suave avance de aquella gema náutica que apenas y dejaba una estela de humo por donde pasaba.**

**Jim**** no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había encontrado en una situación igual, donde no fuese él quien tuviese que revisar el rumbo del barco o darle una y mil vueltas a los mapas estelares para no perder el rumbo o asegurarse de que todas las defensas del barco estuviesen listas, así como los hombres cada uno en sus camarotes pero prestos para tomar servicio en cuanto fuesen llamados.**

**Suspiró un poco y giró la taza de cerámica entre las manos antes de levantar apenas la vista al escuchar los pesados pasos de un par de botas que avanzaban por el exterior de la parte superior de las escaleras que daban a cubierta**

**Por un instante sus memorias de hacia tiempo pasaron por delante, dejándole ver al viejo pirata de un ojo que bajaba con una sonrisa divertida y agotada después de haber recogido todos los cacharros utilizados para la cena mas sin embargo, la imagen rápidamente se esfumó para dar paso a la silueta delgada y elegante de Bartholomew Roberts que parecía algo cansado por todo lo ocurrido aquel día.**

**Se retiró el enorme sombrero de pluma azul cielo y lo hizo ondear un poco al aire como si lo sacudiese antes de depositarlo en la mesa y sentarse al lado de su hija y delante del joven de cabellos castaños, sacándose la pipa de un bolsillo y dedicándose a encenderla con parsimonia**

**-Pues hace varias horas envié a mi mensajero mas veloz hacia uno de los puntos de envio y traslado de mensajes urgentes y la respuesta de Azalee es que desde el suceso con el planeta de Flint, no ha vuelto a ver a Silver**

**El zorro agitó la cerilla para apagarla y chupó suavemente la boquilla de la pipa para que esta comenzase a humear al tiempo que los ojos azules de Jim se clavaban en el pirata que tenía delante**

**-Azalee?**

**-La esposa del viejo Silver- respondió el adulto suspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados antes de dejar salir el humo de la pipa por entre los labios con fuerza- la sirena de los océanos**

**De inmediato Solaris se tensó y le dio un fuerte codazo a su padre, que parpadeó y sostuvo con mayor fuerza la pipa que parecía haber estado a punto de soltar**

**-Qué?**

**Jim**** se había tensado perceptiblemente con expresión confundida, sorprendida y algo dolida al tiempo que apretaba con suavidad su abultado vientre a lo que la zorra abrió un poco mas sus ojos verdes como haciendo presión sobre su padre, que parecía no entender nada y pasaba su mirada de la chica al joven que tenía delante y viceversa**

**-Qué!?**

**-Explicale a Jim antes de que se haga ideas erróneas… el no sabe nada sobre Azalee y está por tener al hijo de John Silver!... en verdad que aún tienes mucho que aprender papá…**

**La criatura femenina rechistó los dientes perceptiblemente con repruebo ante lo dicho por el mayor de los presentes sin cuidado, que clavó sus ojos dorados en el chico del otro lado de la mesa con extrañeza antes de levantar una ceja**

**-En verdad no le dijo nada?**

**-Lo que sea, se puede quedar así, no necesito conocerlo- interrumpió Jim de mal humor cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su vista a una de las claraboyas mas cercanas con una expresión que claramente rebatía sus propias palabras**

**Después de todo, eso era lo normal en los marinos, no?**

**Tener una mujer o varias por puerto. Y él mismo se había transformado en un número mas con la diferencia, de que ahora además se le sumaba una criatura fruto de su inmadurez.**

**Bravo Jim Hawkins!**

**Sin embargo el viejo zorro agitó una mano para llamar la atención del mas joven que aún se notaba taciturno y desconfiado antes de hablar**

**-Azalee es la mujer de Silver… para la mayoría de los lugares y planetas donde se mueve después de todo, solamente una esposa puede tener y heredar inmuebles, dinero y demás asuntos en lo referente a la pareja cuando esta se encuentra en el mar**

**Explicó rascándose una mejilla antes de volver a colocarse la pipa en los labios**

**-Sin embargo, la verdad (y solo lo sabemos quienes entramos en un circulo demasiado estrecho con él) sabemos que en realidad Azalee es su hermana…- sonrió con diversión ante la expresión descolocada del joven- ilegítima, con una mujer de la zona mas seca de Terran y mas fiera que los dragones del Abismo Caliano pero de gran inteligencia y una potente voz… regenta la taberna deSilver en Cabo Brigenta y ya sabes… cuando se mete en lios, ella se encarga de devolverlo a rastras… o a botellazos que es lo mas común**

**El zorro dejó salir una enorme carcajada al ver el rubor sobre las mejillas del chico que ahora se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que debía de haberse visto, al comportarse de aquella forma tan celosa para con el pirata de pierna mecánica**

**Ellos no eran nada!**

**Cierto?**

**-Entonces… desde lo del… Legacy…**

**-No. No lo ha visto ni ha recibido mensaje alguno del viejo cyborg- respondió el zorro sacándose la pipa de la boca y dándole una mirada de interés al otro- pero no debería de tardar en reportarse, después de todo todavía hay muchas cosas en este universo sobre las que ese pirata despreciable ha puesto el ojo… aparte de ti, evidentemente…**

**El pirata volvió a reir ante el movimiento espasmódico del chico que no sabía que responder a ello.**

**-A Azalee le encantaría conocerte aunque seguramente te haría mudar hacia su casa y formalizarte en matrimonio con esa rata de mar- Edward Roberts se pasó los dedos por la barbilla sonriendo ampliamente- nada como amarrar a un pirata y amenazarle de una muerte peor que la horca para hacerle portar de una forma mas…**

**-Decente?- interrumpió la zorra observándole de reojo con recelo- no era lo que madre decía…**

**-Bueno, es que… hay ciertas situaciones cariño y… bueno! De todas maneras ya es muy tarde para que los niños estén despiertos- el pirata de pelaje rojo palmeó con ambas manos la mesa de madera haciendo saltar a los dos mas jóvenes- Hawkins, por lo general una rata de la armada no es bienvenida a mi nave pero en tu caso y tomando en cuenta que mi pequeña alimaña espacial tiene una buena opinión acerca de ti entonces, te llevare a un camarote donde tu y tu cría estarán cómodos…**

**Resopló antes de ponerse de pie y hacerse a un lado para aguardar al mas bajito que aún mantenía un sinfín de emociones reflejándose en su mirada**

**-Por lo general no me agrada tener gente sin que hacer en el barco pero no podemos permitir que una madre primeriza de a luz en plena cubierta…**

**-Oiga! Ni soy un niño ni un inválido como para ser inútil… he comandado barcos con heridas abiertas y en condiciones mas criticas que… que… un embarazo, por todos los cometas!**

**Saltó el de ojos azules antes de ser empujado por el pirata que pareció no prestarle atención a las palabras del ojiazul que no pudo hacer mas que trastabillar de camino a las escaleras**

**-Si claro… tu piel suave y tersa de bebe deja ver todas las cicatrices de una vida bien vivida, niño**

**Se burló el hombre antes de que la zorra se quedara sola y negara con la cabeza para luego, soplar con suavidad la única vela encendida en aquella zona.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Que otra cosa podría obsesionar a Silver, aparte del tesoro de Flint?**

**Los ojos azules de Jim se clavaban en el techo de aquella habitación, manteniendo las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre que ya no le permitía dormir boca abajo… o de cualquier forma cómoda, especialmente cuando este comenzaba a dar golpecitos o a presionar por un lado, provocándole algún morado ocasional.**

**El chico hizo una mueca y con los dedos se empujó hacia el interior una pequeña abultación que dejaba ver lo que parecía ser un codo.**

**Durante algunos momentos el silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto apenas iluminado por las luces tenues de las galaxias lejanas y los diversos soles que les rodeaban, hasta que la voz de la zorro de ojos verdes se dejó percibir desde su posición, sentada en el suelo al lado de la cama del chico**

**-Hay muchas cosas en este universo que los hombres querrían atesorar y mantener para sí mismos antes que permitir que alguien mas ponga sus garras encima…**

**Susurró ladeando la cabeza con la mirada clavada en la nada, antes de que Jim suspirara y separase los labios**

**-El ojo de Poseidón…**

**-Que dijiste?**

**Las orejas de la zorro se elevaron de golpe y esta giró la cabeza para ver al chico que continuaba mostrando un aspecto letárgico y que ahora se colocaba las manos detrás de la nuca; Solaris se acomodó un poco mejor para ver al de cabello castaño que parpadeó confundido y negó con la cabeza**

**-No fue nada…**

**-No, dijiste algo- insistió la chica- mencionaste al Ojo de Poseidón…**

**-Humm, eso…- respondió Jim sin mucho interés- es solo una tontería que escuche por ahí…**

**-En donde?- presionó la de ojos verdes**

**-En la armada, por uno de los almirantes- respondió de vuelta el de ojos azules antes de fruncir el ceño y voltear al percibir como su amiga se giraba de golpe, volviendo a darle la espalda pero sabiendo que su expresión había cambiado a una de sorpresa- pero porqué te interesa? Es solamente un mito de borrachos…**

**-Preguntaste que otras cosas en los océanos del universo podría obsesionar a un hombre como para mantenerle lejos de casa- respondió por lo bajo la de pelaje rojizo haciendo que el chico se virase de lado para verla mejor y con interés- esa es una…**

**-Pero… -Jim sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de frotarse un lado de la cabeza- se supone que el ojo de Poseidón es un "algo" que nadie sabe exactamente que es… como van a obsesionarse con algo que es todo un misterio?**

**-Como llegó eso a ser de interés para la Armada?**

**La zorra ya no le escuchaba, murmuraba por lo bajo para si misma con un tono preocupado haciendo que el chico sobre la cama gruñese un poco y extendiese una mano para empujar suavemente a su amiga**

**-Solaris… Solaris!**

**-Es de las pocas cosas que no deberían de caer en manos del imperio de Terran**

**Aseguró a la oscuridad de la habitación aquella criatura con firmeza antes de emitir un chillido al percibir como el chico estiraba su afelpada cola**

**-Jim!**

**-Quiero que me expliques, que demonios es esa cosa y porque la quieren mis superiores- ordenó con firmeza antes de ver la mirada de reto en su amiga, terminando por suavizar la propia- prometo no decir nada, de todas maneras no creo que sea algo que le sirva…**

**"Especialmente a ese sujeto"- pensó para si mismo antes de ver como la mujer se acomodaba mejor hacia él**

**Solaris**** permaneció en silencio un par de minutos antes de asentir y comenzar a hablar**

**-El Ojo de Poseidón es otra de las maravillas que solo pocos han visto…- inició su relato con cuidado y en un susurro bajo como si pudiesen escucharlos a través de las paredes; Jim se enderezó y se sentó mejor para prestar la mayor atención posible- yo no lo he visto… pero sé que era otra de las posesiones mas firmemente ocultas por el capitán Flint…**

**-Espera… me estas diciendo que aparte del botín de mil mundos… Flint tenía… esa cosa?**

**Inquirió el chico a lo que la otra asintió con lentitud**

**-Solo que el Ojo no es una "cosa" como podría sonar…- explicó moviendo un poco las manos- el ojo era energía. Una de las fuentes de energía mas poderosa del universo y cuyo valor excedía por mucho las monedas y los diamantes que se escondían en el interior del planeta escondido…**

**-Algo mas valioso que el botín de mil mundos… y no estaba oculto en el planeta?... porque lo hicimos estallar y mira que dudo que algo de eso haya podido recuperarse…**

**-De hecho la mayoría de las piedras preciosas y el oro fundido fueron recobrados muy rápidamente**

**La zorra sonrió con algo de diversión e hizo ondear la cola ante la expresión aturdida del otro**

**-Mi padre conocía el sitio exacto del planeta y tenía alarmas para detectar intrusos en sus orbitales mas alejados… cuando todo estalló, mucho del material salió expulsado y simplemente tuvieron que utilizar redes de energía plasmática para que el oro y las gemas terminaran atrapadas**

**Se encogió de hombros a lo que Jim se cubrió los ojos con verdadero fastidio**

**-No puede ser…**

**-Tranquilo, mi padre ya me había dicho que por regla de piratería una parte de lo recuperado te corresponde, después de todo Billy Bones te entregó a ti el mapa y a nadie mas… así que lo justo es que lo que se recobró y que por justicia te corresponde, se te regrese, especialmente ahora que esperas un bebé…**

**Movió una mano con suavidad mientras que Jim hacia la cabeza hacia atrás y negaba varias veces**

**-Y Silver no está enterado?**

**-No… tu crees que mi padre le iba a decir algo como eso?**

**La chica levantó una ceja antes de que Jim volviese a enderezarse**

**-Pero si tu padre sabía donde estaba el planeta… y lo que escondía, porque nunca trató de encontrar el tesoro? Y cómo supo de la ubicación del planeta en si?**

**Solaris**** sonrió con suavidad**

**-Eso es historia para mañana. Por ahora…**

**-Y ese Ojo de Poseidón?**

**-Mañana también. Te lo prometo**

**Dijo la chica antes de ponerse de pie y sacudirse el pantalón**

**-Por ahora debo de informar a mi padre que la AR esta al menos, enterada de que esa historia podría ser real y que puede que ya estén enviando flotillas a buscarla. Te agradezco que me hayas dicho acerca de esto y que mantengas el secreto por ahora…**

**-Claro… es un placer- respondió Jim cansinamente antes de ver como la zorro desaparecía por la entrada de aquel camarote, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas y cubrirse los ojos dejando salir un gemido fastidiado**

**Porqué había tenido que elegir ese preciso momento para ser parte de la Armada Real en lugar de seguir libre para poder partir en búsqueda de mas aventuras sin sentirse como un sucio traidor a su nación?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Lo que sucedió en el Orca, Parte 1

**CAP 11**

**"Lo que sucedió en el Orca, Parte 1"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-El destazamiento en verdad que no era necesario…**

**-Deja de chillar como una nena o comenzaré a pensar que te estás volviendo débil, pedazo de hojalata… mi mejor cirujano te ha dejado mejor que nunca, a que si?**

**Long John Silver hizo brillar aquel pequeño ojo mecánico que ahora dejaba salir una luz de un intenso rojo, como la sangre de los hombres que habían asesinado aquella mañana y sin embargo, el zorro no parecía mínimamente impresionado; limpiaba su espada con calma al tiempo que uno de sus pañuelos mas finos se teñía de carmesí y el Ursid gruñía como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar sobre el otro pirata que finalmente alzó la hoja plateada de su arma para luego, enfundarla en aquella protección de grueso roble español pulido.**

**-Yo solamente limpié lo que ese cañón de plasma ya había destruido**

**Edward Roberts resopló a través de la nariz antes de sacar un pequeño cigarrillo de un bolsillo de su saco marrón para luego encenderlo**

**-Acaso quieres batirte nuevamente conmigo, alimaña rastrera?**

**El zorro levantó una ceja y clavó uno de sus ojos en el otro alien antes de sonreír de lado**

**-Y quitarte lo poco que te queda? No… paga por tus descuidos al abordar otros barcos, que si no fuera por ti el pobre Pew no estaría ciego y no tendríamos al capitán juramentando sobre la tumba de todos los malvivientes de Auguria**

**-YA FUE SUFICIENTE!**

**El cyborg tomó del cuello del chaquetín al otro pirata y le acercó a su rostro, recibiendo como respuesta un rápido desenfunde en la espada del zorro que se aseguró de dejar la hoja justo donde se podían ver aún recientes, las quemaduras por un trabajo hecho para reemplazar las extremidades perdidas**

**-No voy a dejar que nadie, absolutamente NADIE pase por encima de mi sin recibir un castigo!**

**Bramó Silver haciendo que los demás piratas volteasen, comenzando a reunirse algunos para iniciar una serie de apuestas acerca de cómo terminaría en aquel momento y si acaso ambos hombres volverían a aquel asteroide a batirse, como lo habían hecho hacía poco menos de media hora**

**-No sé a que estás jugando… pero si sigues con este comportamiento, no me va a importar tu habilidad de pelea Y TE SUPLANTARÉ CON EL PRIMER LAGARTO ROÑOSO QUE ENCONTREMOS EN TORTUGA!**

**-Por supuesto, eso si llegas completo a puerto John…- los ojos dorados de la criatura brillaron con intensidad conforme apretaba mas el filo de su espada contra la carne del Ursid mientras que su voz al contrario del de aquel sujeto se volvía mas baja y sedosa- quieres que le dé más trabajo al viejo Scamander? Debe estar ansioso por tener nuevamente tu sangre entre sus dedos…**

**Los hombres alrededor de ambos aliens comenzaron a gritar y a alzar sus voces con emoción ante lo que parecía que se desataría como una batalla sangrienta justo cuando ambos contrincantes se empujaron al siguiente segundo, desenfundando uno su mejor pistola de rayos y el otro acomodándose en una posición mas cómoda para arrojarse a la yugular de su rival**

**-ESTA VEZ NO DEJARÉ NADA PARA ALIMENTAR A LOS CARROÑEROS DEL ETHERIUM!**

**Soltó Long John Silver apuntando hacia la cabeza del otro pirata que rápidamente se lanzó para si recibía una bala, al menos fuese llevándose otra parte del cuerpo de su rival**

**-ALTO, ESCORIAS SUBMARINAS, ALTO!**

**Aquella voz atronadora había sido suficiente para dejar completamente helados a todos los marinos presentes en la cubierta del barco incluyendo a los dos combatientes que de pronto parecían un par de estatuas de piedra sin embargo, aún asesinándose con la mirada que brillaba cual un millón de soles.**

**Los pasos pesados y lentos del capitán de aquel barco no se hicieron esperar conforme bajaba la escalerilla de la zona del timón acercándose a ambos piratas que no se atrevieron a voltear a verle**

**No.**

**Nadie quería hundirse en la mirada fría y maligna del capitán Nathaniel Flint cuando algo le hacía enojar.**

**-Silver!**

**El Ursid apenas y dejó salir un pequeño gruñido en respuesta a la voz de su líder que se detuvo al lado de este, observándole y haciendo aún mas pequeños sus múltiples ojillos**

**-Porqué se encuentra armando un alboroto de este tipo sobre MI barco cuando dije claramente que después de su pequeña trifulca de mujeres los quería trabajando y navegando hacia el siguiente puerto a atracar?**

**El pirata no respondió sino que mantuvo la mirada al frente donde el zorro parecía estar alerta a cualquier movimiento por parte de cualquiera de los dos pero con una actitud que dejaba ver que sin importar lo mucho que lo odiase, no iba a provocar nada que hiciera que el capitán de aquella nave lo partiese en dos. El resto de piratas continuaba en silencio tan solo observando lo que ocurriría con aquellos dos hombres que se habían atrevido a hacer enfadar al capitán, que ahora caminaba alrededor del cyborg para luego detenerse del otro lado de este**

**-Entonces, señor Silver?...**

**La voz de Flint era burlona y tan gélida como los planetas cubiertos de hielo al borde de las galaxias estelares**

**El pirata con pierna mecánica se tensó suavemente reconociendo la amenaza velada detrás de aquellas palabras antes de enderezarse y guardar la pistola**

**-Cree que podrá llevar a cabo sus funciones de primer oficial y guiarnos al puerto de Bergeba para llevarnos sus riquezas?**

**-Si señor- respondió el pirata cyborg en un tono bajo antes de percibir como el otro se colocaba mas firme**

**-NO LO OIGO SILVER!**

**-SI SEÑOR!**

**Respondió con mayor fuerza antes de sentir como finalmente el capitán de aquel barco se alejaba de él, sacando su espada y alzándola**

**-MALDITAS RATAS DE PUERTO, VAYAN A SUS LUGARES Y LLEVEN ESTE NAVIO DEL INFIERNO A SU DESTINO! RAPIDO, RÁPIDO!**

**Soltó entre juramentos el maléfico pirata mientras que los demás aliens respondían con un grito a coro y corrían a sus lugares tan rápido como los era posible; el alien de largo cabello se movió hacia donde el zorro se encontraba aún de pie con expresión calculadora y cuidadosa antes de volverse hacia un lado**

**-Donde está ese estúpido pedazo de hojalata?- soltó el capitán antes de que un enclenque y torpe robot hiciera aparición**

**-Aquí estoy señor, siempre a sus ordenes, señor!**

**Un muy brillante robot BEN se colocaba la mano por delante de la frente, golpeándose uno de los lentes en sus ojos haciendo al malvado pirata de multiples ojos rodar estos con fastidio**

**-Ve a ayudar a Silver con la navegación… y no quiero escucharte hablar mas de lo necesario o te venderé por partes en la primer chatarrería espacial que encontremos!**

**Amenazó haciendo temblar al robot que tragó pesado**

**-Si… claro capitán Flint… lo que usted ordene, yo siempre estoy a su disposición y eso ya lo sabe, para eso me crearon…**

**El robot no paraba de hablar y de hablar haciendo gruñir al pirata que finalmente le pateó hacia la zona a donde se había dirigido el cyborg, provocándole un grito de sorpresa que hizo voltear a algunos de los marinos sobre las sogas**

**-Maldita sea la hora en que decidí confiar en esas estúpidas máquinas y no en el instinto que antes nos gobernaba cuando teníamos que navegar en las aguas turbulentas de cada planeta al que llegábamos…**

**Masculló aquel enorme sujeto antes de voltear a ver al zorro que finalmente guardaba su espada**

**-Es el séptimo hombre que partes en piezas y esta vez se trata de mi segundo al mando, Roberts…- la voz del capitán esta levemente menos acusadora pero no por ello menos peligrosa; sin embargo la criatura de ojos dorados mantuvo la compostura sabiendo que al menor indicio de temor el otro no dudaría en asesinarle por considerarle inútil- dame un buen motivo para que no te amarre de las extremidades y te lleve arrastrando al agujero negro mas cercano para que seas absorbido lentamente…**

**-Porque aparte de Billy Bones, no son muchos los hombres en los que puede confiar… y que siguen en una pieza**

**Respondió con agilidad la criatura sin embargo, manteniendo el cuidado de no verse peligroso o amenazante al mismo tiempo que dejaba traslucir un timbre de burla hacia la situación del cyborgque ya alzaba la voz dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra**

**Nathaniel**** Flint levantó la vista siguiendo la del animal hasta dar con la figura de John Silver para luego, hacer una mueca**

**-No es conveniente para mi que mis hombres se maten entre ellos y no estén con la cabeza fría para la batalla- comentó con un tono pensativo haciendo que el pelaje del zorro se erizase- mas tampoco me conviene acabarlos yo mismo porque siempre necesito ratas con buenas habilidades para pelear**

**Resopló a través de las narinas sin percatarse del leve suspiro de alivio en el de pelaje rojizo, antes de verle de reojo**

**-Dentro de poco esta nave pasará a pertenecer a Silver… él se quedará a cargo de la Orca- dijo con firmeza haciendo que el otro le observase con un verdadero dejo de irritación**

**-A… ese imbécil?**

**-Si, a ese**

**El capitán se giró hacia el otro que se tensó suavemente creyendo ver venir algún reclamo**

**-Tienes alguna objeción con mi elección?**

**-No capitán- musitó el de ojos dorados con algo de resentimiento al tiempo que se colocaba las manos en la espalda a modo sumiso, haciendo reir con burla al otro**

**-Bien… porque quiero que tu capitanes el Fortune…**

**Los diminutos ojos de Flint brillaron al observar como el zorro parecía quedarse perplejo y luego, este agitaba la cabeza**

**-Capitanear… usted va a… el Fortune?**

**-Como bien dijiste son pocos los hombres que puedo dejar a cuidado de ciertas cosas y entre los dos más feroces no veo por qué no permitir que se encarguen de asegurar los barcos contra cualquier invasor- el capitán Flint dejó salir una nueva maldición haciendo bajar las orejas al pirata de menor estatura, antes de voltearse hacia otro marinero que pasaba cerca- maldita sea, alguien tráigame el ron de una buena vez!**

**El alien aludido pegó un salto antes de correr hacia la zona de bodegas, dejando a Roberts observando con cuidado la figura del capitán Flint que mascullaba para si mismo una serie de palabras inteligibles y que ahora subía la escalerilla de regreso a su posición al mando del enorme timón del Orca**

**El zorro entornó los ojos suavemente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a la zona de descanso de la tripulación donde una enorme tortuga y lo que parecía un lagarto tan lleno de cicatrices que parecía un milagro que fuese un ser vivo y no una roca, charlaban en voz baja y grave; ambas criaturas permanecieron en silencio antes de clavar sus ojillos en el recién llegado para luego, relajarse**

**Era evidente que no estaban muy ansiosos de ser escuchados por el resto de la tripulación… o por el capitán**

**Sin embargo la criatura de pelaje rojo se acercó a la mesa y se dejó caer en una de las tablas que servían como asiento, levantando una pierna para dejar el pie sobre esta y recargando el brazo sobre la superficie de la mesa, sonriendo ladinamente**

**-Que? No hay una bebida para este maldito de los dioses?**

**-No mas que el propio capitán, Barthy- la vieja tortuga sonrió a desgana antes de acercarle un enorme tarro lleno de una bebida oscura y espumosa que el zorro observó unos segundos antes de darle un gran trago- creí que no eras de este tipo de cosas, siempre te quejas de que en este barco no hay mas agua que la que sirve para ahogar a los prisioneros…**

**-Si, bueno… tampoco es que me muera de emoción por fallecer deshidratado y no dudaría de que el agua puerca de este tablón este lleno de cólera**

**Gruñó el de ojos dorados antes de volver a apurar aquella sustancia a través de su garganta**

**-En ese caso, el alcohol no esta tan mal, hasta puede y que desinfecte nuestras podridas almas y algo de estas pueda llegar a los cielos…**

**-JA!- Peter Scamander que finalmente dejó ver algo de vida sobre su tosca piel dejó salir una risotada- ya deberías saber que estamos mas condenados que los propios miembros de la Armada de la reina Catherin con sus aires de pureza… n las monjas del último monasterio que asaltamos eran tan santas…**

**-Tal vez por lo que el capitán dejó que hicieran con ellas…- el zorro enarcó ambas cejas mientras el tarro cubría su hocico unos momentos y los otros dos hombres reían- si había algo que salvar de esos agujeros putrefactos que llaman almas, ya lo perdieron..**

**-Almas? Que almas? Sabes que estamos tan condenados al infierno como si trabajaramos para el mismísimo demonio!**

**Billy Bones volvió a reir haciendo rodar los ojos al de pelaje rojizo que agitó un poco su cola con desagrado**

**-Si acaso tal vez tu tengas algo de alma, Roberts, que a veces te comportas como una señorita de tierra y haces demasiado alboroto acerca de comportarnos como caballeros y esas estupideces pero el resto de nosotros ya nos resignamos a que solo podemos disfrutar lo que haya mientras estemos con vida y luego, aceptar nuestro destino**

**La tortuga tomó su propia bebida y comenzó a beberla antes de bajar el enorme cristal y suspirar**

**-Y tal vez algo de Silver se salve, puesto que su mujer ha tenido a buen cuidado el rezar por su alma todo el tiempo…**

**-Y es tan demonia que estoy seguro de que iria al propio infierno a sacar su alma a rastras para pagar condena en la tierra- el cirujano de la nave sonrió con auténtica diversión antes de que esta vez el zorro les acompañase en sus risas**

**-Dudo que se pueda salvar mucho del malnacido, aunque después de lo que hiciste…**

**-No me ha quedado tan mal, a que no?- la criatura lagartoide sonrió de lado antes de sacar un enorme puro maltrecho- al menos pienso irle añadiendo de poco en poco algunas funciones extras al brazo, me gustaría ver que tan lejos puedo llegar… cómo le viste en batalla Barthy?**

**-Algo lento… tu viste como le deje y todo lo que has tenido que arreglarle pero aún así, no tiene la destreza de cuando estaba en una pieza… creo que es problema en los muelles y todavía le esta hiriendo en la corva**

**-Ya veo- Pete Scamander suspiró pesadamente antes de rascarse la rugosa nuca- supongo que tendré que revisar eso y adrle un nuevo mantenimiento, aparte de lo del resto…**

**-Claro, quieres ponérmelo difícil, verdad Pete?**

**Los ojos del zorro se entornaron con fastidio**

**-Como ese último chistesito tuyo de agregarle un cañón de plasma a la pierna y que pueda cargarse en brazo… bendita me la has puesto…**

**-De que te quejas? Eres el mejor marino con espada que he visto en los mares, una estupidez como esa no va a hacerte daño y en todo caso si Silver llegara a darte, mejor para mi, tengo unas cuantas ideas de lo que podría aplicarte…- comenzó a decir con emoción el cirujano a lo que el zorro escupió a un lado antes de volver a beber lo que le quedaba en el tarro**

**-Preferiría quedarme con las viejas y buenas patas de palo de antaño que tener que pasar por tus manos y que me conviertas en algún tipo de marioneta deforme, muchas gracias**

**Rechazó de mala gana mientras que los otros dos hombres sonreían con diversión**

**Aquellos eran de los pocos momentos en los que podían encontrarse de aquella forma, a pesar de que tenían siempre presente de que en cualquier segundo el capitán Flint podía aparecer borracho como una cuba y tratar de probar puntería con cualquiera; sin embargo, mientras que mantuvieran una disposición sumisa y se prestasen para cualquier eventualidad entonces podrían sobrevivir sin sudar o sangrar demasiado**

**-BONES!**

**La voz del capitán Flint atravesó toda la superficie del barco haciendo que la tortuga levantase la cabeza de donde se encontraba antes de que los tres hombres observasen como de la enorme escalera bajaba el cuerpo de Long John Silver con dificultades**

**-Ya se, ya lo escuché- se quejó la criatura antes de que el cyborg levantase una ceja y les observase con extrañeza**

**El alien de piel verdosa pasó a su lado renqueando para emprender la retirada hacia donde le llamaba el capitán**

**-MALDITO PEDAZO DE PIEL Y HUESOS, APARECE DE UNA BUEA VEZ!**

**-Tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días, a mi me parece que está de buen humor…**

**Dijo el Ursid suspirando antes de sentarse en el sitio libre que había dejado el otro, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un gemido adolorido**

**-Pense que después de nuestro pequeño y amistoso duelo nos tendría a todos limpiando la cubierta con un cepillo de dientes…**

**-Eso lo hacen las madres silver, mas bien lo lógico sería que el capitán ordenara que dejaras la cubierta como espejo con nada mas que la lengua… y si acaso, tu ojo perdido**

**Se mofó el cirujano antes de buscarse entre las ropas un frasco que colocó delante del cyborg**

**-Me parece que tiene un buen aspecto… quieres conservarlo?**

**-No gracias, no soy de los nostálgicos**

**Gruñó el hombre observando de reojo y con expresión de fastidio aquel ojo que flotaba dentro de un liquido viscoso y verde al tiempo que sentía como la criatura sonreía al ver con verdadero interés las reacciones del otro acerca de aquello; mientras tanto el zorro levantó las orejas de pronto y en menos de un segundo había corrido hacia una de las ventanas cercanas para observar como un pequeño bote solar salía en rumbo desconocido con el capital de multiples ojos y la vieja tortuga en este**

**Edward Roberts entornó un poco los ojos, recargado de lado en un extremo del cristal para no ser visto si acaso el capitán se viraba a pillar a alguien observándole, antes de hablar en un tono bajo**

**-Ya son varias semanas que el capitán se retira a escondidas a saber donde…**

**Murmuró por lo bajo mientras que Silver componía una expresión seria y movía de lado la boca**

**-No nos incumben sus asuntos Roberts…**

**-Claro… como su primer hombre al mando y no te lleva a ti… supongo que no te ha de importar**

**Se encogió de hombros a sabiendas de lo que provocaría en el cyborg que levantó su ojo mecanico y lo clavo en el de pelaje rojizo**

**-Algo oculta entonces…**

**-Algo importante si aparte de Billy Bones nadie mas se entera- susurró el de pelaje rojizo ondeando la cola con suavidad- supongo que no lo sabremos hasta que el capitán decida que somos de confianza… o hasta que muera**

**-Creo que es mas probable lo segundo- apuntó el cirujano con un largo dedo antes de ver a los dos hombres- veamos… todos los tesoros que hemos recolectado y cada quien ha recibido una partemas sin embargo, si llevan bien las cuentas algo no cuadra. Para estos momentos todos deberíamos ser asquerosamente millonarios y sin embargo tenemos suerte si es que hemos conseguido comprar algo donde pasar nuestros últimos y desgraciados días… que hace el capitán Flint con el resto del botín?**

**-Una cantidad tan grande de oro y joyas no cabría en este barco y nos hundiría por velocidad- razonó el zorro con lentitud a lo que el Ursid asintió**

**-El asunto es… en donde demonios lo esconde?**

**Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada pensativa y de sospecha.**

**Eso era lo que hacía el capitán cada noche cuando desaparecía del barco y les dejaba a merced de la AR sin avisarles de su ausencia?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. Lo que sucedió en el Orca, Parte 2

**CAP 12**

**"Lo que sucedió en el Orca, Parte 2"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Long John Silver y Edward Roberts se mantenían cada uno parado sobre el barandal de madera del Orca, observando aquella gigantesca expansión de universo en donde por última vez el capitánNathaniel Flint, acompañado por seis de sus hombres así como de su marinero de confianza y el robot que les servía de navegante interestelar habían desaparecido**

**El zorro entornó suavemente los ojos e hizo ondear la cola antes de escuchar como el ursid gruñía con incomodidad**

**-Esto no está bien Roberts… nada bien…**

**El cyborg apretó la soga en su mano mecánica, torciéndola levemente y acomodándose mejor sobre aquel borde en equilibrio, mientras que un silencio completamente antinatural y totalmente sepulcral se movía como una esposa niebla por sobre la cubierta del viejo barco, el Orca; ni siquiera los ballesteros o los ingenieros hacían ruido alguno y las propias ratas que pululaban en las bodegas, parecían mantenerse ocultas como si presintiesen algo.**

**El pirata de ojos dorados y pelaje rojizo se sentó finalmente al borde de la nave y apoyó ambos brazos sobre las piernas**

**-Ya casi pasa del día…**

**-No recuerdo haber visto este lugar anteriormente marcado en algún lugar- musitó el zorro con lentitud antes de levantar las orejas al percibir la voz baja del segundo al mando**

**-Eso es porque nunca habíamos venido a esta parte del universo…**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**Edward Roberts viró la cabeza para observar fijamente a su rival de peleas que se acomodó mejor al lado de las sogas y sacó un catalejo de latón. A pesar de que ya debía de tener una vista privilegiada gracias al implemento de su ojo, utilizaba aquello para darle mejor potencia y que la imagen se volviese mas nítida; Long John Silver gruñó de nueva cuenta y sacudió la cabeza como si la tuviese mojada antes de volver a hablar**

**\- Ya cuantos años tiene el capitán?- inquirió el cyborg sin voltear a ver al otro, que frunció el ceño pensativo- ya varios siglos si crees en todas las viejas leyendas que ya se escribían sobre él y todo el conocimiento que tiene sobre los mares y planetas que conforman el universo…**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que su propia raza está extinta…- masculló por lo bajo el zorro antes de ver como el otro asentía**

**-Tengo la impresión de que el capitán ha pasado mas tiempo sobre esta tierra que ni lo que lleva de maldito el propio Holandés Errante- comentó antes de bajar aquel largo tubo metálico y cerrarlo- nunca he visto como lo logra y sin embargo, algo lleva oculto con él que hace que esta nave aparezca y desaparezca de donde él le place… a veces creo que tiene un pacto con el propio Poseidón…**

**El zorro le observó con verdadera sorpresa**

**-Tu eres su segundo al mando… y no lo sabes!?**

**-Bah... el capitán no confía ni en su sombra, mucho menos en mi…**

**-Y con razón…**

**El enorme cyborg volteó de golpe a ver al zorro que tan solo sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y lo encendió con lentitud antes de tomarlo entre los dedos y dejar salir algo de humo por entre los labios, cerrando los ojos**

**-En todo caso, siempre que salimos disparados de un lado a otro no logro ver que es lo que hace y el muy maldito ha sido demasiado inteligente como para darme pista alguna**

**John Silver se cruzó de brazos apoyándolos en el entrelazado de las sogas mientras que el otro dejaba salir un profundo suspiro**

**-Algo te ha de saber… por algo él es el capitán…**

**-Supongo**

**Cada uno de ellos permaneció en aquella posición hasta muy avanzada la noche, pensando para sí mismo. Y en todas y cada una de las imágenes que se les venían acerca de donde estaría el capitán de aquel navío, les parecía mas y mas evidente que podría haber sido finalmente capturado por aquellos sujetos que presumían ser de la armada de la actual gobernante de la monarquía de Terran, la reina Catherine.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente porque aquel despertar era tan abrupto, pero la verdad era que tanto el cyborg como el zorro saltaron de golpe al mismo tiempo uno sacando su espada y el otro su revólver de rayos, volteando hacia todas partes y sintiendo como el Orca se mecía peligrosamente hacia uno de sus lados**

**Carreras, golpes y gritos se dejaron oir en cubierta a lo que ambos piratas salieron disparados de la zona de hamacas antes de poder observar a toda la tripulación pirata con cara de pánico y sin saber hacia donde escabullirse, llegando algunos a colgarse por uno de los bordes del barco; John Silver clavó con mayor fuerza su pierna mecánica en el suelo mientras que el zorro se dejaba ir con la gravedad hacia un lado antes de tomar a uno de los marineros que pasaban cerca y pegarle contra una de las paredes**

**-Qué demonios sucede aquí?**

**Un enorme disparo hizo encoger a todos cuando el cyborg dejó salir una fuerte luz de su brazo de metal llamando finalmente al silencio y la atención de cada tripulante**

**El pirata de ojos dorados soltó el cuello del pobre diablo al que había atrapado con su mano, dejándole caer al suelo donde este se encogió intentando no hacerse ver por el cyborg cuyo ojo mecánico resplandecía con el rojo de la sangre**

**-MUY BIEN PEDAZOS DE ESCORIA! ALGUIEN EXPLÍQUEME QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!**

**John Silver observó a todos y a cada uno de los presentes que señalaron hacia un lado del barco de Flint, haciendo voltear al enorme ursid y a su rival hasta que detectaron el enorme galeón de grandes velas que había empujado al pequeño Orca meciéndole de forma abrupta**

**El pirata de pequeño sombrero negro se acercó despacio hacia donde la gigantesca nave se mecía junto a la mas pequeña, observando finalmente como otro de los piratas descendía en una escalerilla con expresión de pánico en la mirada; el ursid se adelantó hacia este mientras que el zorro levantaba ambas orejas y se acercaba lo mas sigilosamente posible a aquella zona, observando las letras elegantes y doradas que formaban el nombre "Royal Fortune"**

**-Que significa esto, Henry?**

**El alien con forma de molusco cayó de rodillas por delante de John Silver, apretándose sus propios brazos y farfullando en compañía de los temblores de su cuerpo; el cyborg le levantó con la mano mecánica antes de sacudirle con fuerza**

**-Habla con un demonio!**

**-Se… SE HA VUELTO LOCO!**

**El pirata de ropas andrajosas apretó a como pudo la mano del ursid antes de acercarse mas**

**-Debemos alejarnos… y rápido!**

**-Quién ha enloquecido!?- insistió Silver apretando mas su agarre a lo que el sujeto trató de tomar aire y continuó lloriqueando- dilo de una vez y no me hagas perder el tiempo!**

**-El… e… el capitán F…F… Flint…**

**Susurró aquel alien enloquecido por el terror a lo que los demás se acercaron un poco mas para escuchar; Silver volteó hacia los lados como sospechando de alguna crisis de locura entre los tripulantes para luego, observarles por si alguno parecía saber algo al respecto. Finalmente emitió un nuevo gruñido y dejó caer a aquel sujeto que permaneció en el suelo sin atreverse a levantar tal vez por temor a ser zarandeado nuevamente**

**-Explicate!- ordenó el cyborg**

**-Eh… el… el capitán nos llevó… nos llevo a…**

**-A donde?- dijo por lo bajo Silver entornando mas su ojo mecánico**

**-Al planeta…**

**La mirada de aquel sujeto pareció perderse en la nada antes de volver a hablar con un susurro temeroso**

**-Un planeta… escondido donde el último vestigio de vida se pierde y la desesperación de un hombre puede arrastrarlo hacia la demencia… una isla forjada desde el terrible calor de todos los soles, durante siglos de muertes que se apilaron una sobre otra para llevarlo a término… ese sitio infernal donde el capitán Flint asesinó a todos los hombres y donde ha decidido quedarse…**

**Aquella criatura comenzó a llorar sin importarle las miradas de asombro y de sorpresa en sus compañeros mientras que el cyborg mostraba un poco los dientes**

**Un planeta? Acaso sería ese lugar al que el capitán se escabullía con Billy Bones cuando creía que nadie lo observaba?**

**Un segundo**

**-Y tú como sabes todo eso?- inquirió observándole con un claro tono de completa desconfianza antes de apretar el gatillo de su revolver favorito- dijiste que Flint los ha matado a todos y él mismo se ha quedado atrás…**

**El pobre sujeto tragó pesado antes de separar los labios con lentitud**

**-Billy… dejó a Billy con vida para que se asegurara de que nadie lo descubriera, para que nadie pudiese poner las manos sobre el mapa con su localización… no, no quería que lo encontrara…**

**-Encontrara que?**

**-Su botín. El gran botín. Aquello que no nos entregó en la repartición de las ganancias, esa inmensa fortuna que el amaba mas que a la vida misma, el ron o las mujeres… el tesoro… el botín de los mil mundos…**

**Todos abrieron grandemente los ojos.**

**Entonces las cuentas y lo que habían estado sospechando no estaba errado. Ese maldito avaro de Flint en verdad se había estado guardando una gran parte de lo que con trabajo y esfuerzo todos ellos conseguían para quedárselo y no dejarlo a uso de nadie más que no fuera él; sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa ambiciosa apareció en el rostro del pirata que volvió a levantar a aquel hombrecillo que chilló al verse alzado nuevamente de forma tan violenta**

**-Y donde está?**

**-No lo se!- exclamó aquel alien con desesperación- el capitán solo nos llevó hasta el cuadrante Teta donde me hizo aguardar con el Fortune y él bajó en un bote mas pequeño junto con Billy y el resto, antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz!... y luego… luego apareció Billy y me hizo regresar para avisarles que el capitán no regresaría y que ya cada uno tenía instrucciones acerca de qué hacer con cada barco… eso… eso fue lo último que supe! Billy creo que se ha ido a Tortuga…**

**-Así que a Tortuga, eh…?- repitió Silver comenzando a reir antes de soltar por última vez a aquel sujeto y acomodarse mejor el gorro sobre la cabeza- bueno señores! Ya escucharon a nuestro querido capitán… ha decidido marcharse y como su segundo al mando eso me hace ahora su nuevo Lider!**

**Se giró hacia el resto que parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con aquello, sin embargo nadie parecía dispuesto a contradecir a ese frío hombre que probablemente no dudaría en asesinarlos si se atrevían a mostrar algún signo de rebeldía**

**-Ya que el buen capitán se aseguró de guardar bien lo que es nuestro… creo que lo justo es que vayamos a reclamarlo como es debido… tu!- señaló con su revolver a otro de los hombres que se tensó ante la voz del cyborg- lleva a Henry a la planta baja y no quiero saber que para dentro de dos horas no le has sacado hasta el último detalle de información sobre a donde le ha llevado Flint… y mientras tanto el resto, tomaremos el Fortune**

**Ordenó con cada vez mas emoción mientras que finalmente y algo mas envalentonados, el resto de piratas celebraba alzando sus propias espadas y armas**

**-Hereford! Tu te encargarás de llevar el Orca a Tortuga y quiero que me traigan a Billy Bones! Lo necesitamos para conseguir ese mapa en caso de que la información del pobre diablo no nos sirva… ya me escucharon señores, a trabajar!**

**Exclamó antes de abrir grandemente ambos ojos y sentir como todo a su alrededor estallaba y se calentaba como las llamas de un sol**

**Un segundo antes se encontraba sobre la cubierta de mando del Orca… y al siguiente segundo había salido disparado y terminado sobre el mástil mayor del barco que se encontraba caído mientras que otras explosiones diversas se hacían presentes y varios pedazos del glorioso barco del capitán Flint se dispersaban en el negro del cosmos; su ojo cyborg enrojeció de ira y buscó rápidamente al responsable de aquello… antes de escuchar una fría y burlona risa pirata proveniente del Royal Fortune que ahora estaba alejado de ellos y que apuntaba su principal cañón de plasma hacia ellos**

**-ROBERTS! MALDITO DEMONIO DE PANTANO, COMO TE ATREVES!**

**Bramó y juramentó levantando su puño cerrado mientras que la gallarda y agil figura del pirata zorro se dejaba percibir sobre el borde del barandal de madera del galeón, riéndose y sosteniéndose con una mano de las sogas que colgaban de un mástil menor mientras que observaba a sus antiguos compañeros tratar de aferrarse a cualquier cosa conforme el Orca continuaba incendiándose y dando por sentado que nunca más volvería a navegar en el Etherium**

**-Lo siento mucho John…**

**Se disculpó con voz melosa el pirata, inclinándose con una elegante venia de su pequeño sombrero de pluma**

**-Pero no podía permitir que me arrebataras lo poco útil que me dejó Flint… además, no me agrada tener que competir con un camarada de barco por algo que los dos sabemos, nunca vas a conseguir… yo me encargaré del planeta del tesoro de Flint y tu… bueno, dedicate a lo que sabes hacer mejor: beber, maldecir y buscarte mujeres… o partirte en trozos, que ya llevas una buena parte adelantada, cierto?**

**El cyborg emitió un grito de muerte con rabia, dejando ver que como se volviesen a ver las caras uno de ellos iba a morir por seguro**

**-VOY A ENCONTRARTE ROBERTS! LO HARÉ Y CUANDO ESO SUCEDA, NO HABRÁ SALVACIÓN PARA LO POCO QUE QUEDE DE TI!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Una delgada hebra de humo gris subía con suavidad y lentitud hasta perderse en el techo del camarote del capitán, difuminándose y perdiéndose en la nada**

**"No nos hemos vuelto a ver desde el hundimiento del Orca"**

**El viejo zorro de mar se recargaba hacia atrás en su enorme asiento de terciopelo rojo similar a un trono de cojines y mantenía las botas colocadas cómodamente sobre el elegante escritorio de estilo francés que había robado de un palacio real, debajo de las narices del propio monarca amarrado a su cama**

**Era verdad.**

**Había destruido aquella magnifica nave con la que Flint solía atracar a quienes se atrevían a moverse por las corrientes del universo, aprovechando la pequeñez y la velocidad de esta y el complejo mecanismo que reaccionaba a la esfera procyonica que le abría la puerta hacia sus diferentes destinos.**

**Mientras que Orca servía para los robos por su discreción y velocidad, el Royal Fortune estaba diseñado para ser una nave de guerra bien dispuesta y provista para resistir los diferentes embates de la armada real. Y sin embargo, para el tamaño y el peso del barco y todo lo que este contenía las velocidades que alcanzaban estaban fuera de su comprensión de manera que había pasado los primeros meses intentando descubrir donde se encontraba el mecanismo que rompía con todas las leyes que conocía sobre navegación**

**Y entonces lo encontró**

**Aquel barco que Flint le había dejado, se alimentaba de una especie de "pila" por no encontrarle un mejor termino, un aparato que había recibido un poco de "algo" que proyectaba energía estable y continua de manera que una enorme barcaza como el Fortune apenas y pesaba lo que una diminuta lancha de papel en el agua; y era eso el motivo por el cuál Flint no lo había dejado en manos del cyborg, a sabiendas de lo que podría provocar**

**Si… el viejo Long John Silver se había metido en una larga serie de problemas junto con sus hombres, no solamente acabando con las partes que se les habían entregado del botín correspondiente sino además siendo capturado en mas de una ocasión por la armada**

**Se había hecho de un nombre a temer y a valer por supuesto… pero cada vez le costaba mas el mantenerlo y el conseguir no ser perseguido como una rata por las hordas imperiales**

**Y sus mentiras!**

**En Tortuga se había topado con la divertida historia de que el sujeto había dicho haber pertenecido a la armada real y que sus pérdidas del cuerpo habían sido luchando valientemente contra las armadas de Procyon… luchando por la Armada! Aquella historia le había sacado varias risas, mas sin embargo había sido una emoción agridulce al saber que de alguna manera algún día, ellos dos se tendrían que encontrar y cuando eso sucediese, uno de los dos volvería a su barco de forma gloriosa**

**Hizo una mueca de lado y alargó una mano para acercarse una taza de té y darle un sorbo**

**A diferencia de Silver, él había utilizado sus ganancias para asegurarse de mantener siempre en mejora su nave y hacerlas crecer en discretas pero jugosas inversiones aquí y allá**

**Junto con otro capitán pirata cuyas ideas se parecían, había terminado por crear un gigantesco libro de reglamentos y ordenanzas acerca de qué hacer y cómo en lo referente a la piratería e irónicamente, había tenido éxito.**

**Todas sus experiencias viajando con Flint y las propias al independizarse ahora servían a los demás**

**O al menos a los que se veían atraídos a seguirlas**

**La piratería ahora se dividía en dos facciones, una mas poderosa y controlada y otra mas salvaje y libre pero al mismo tiempo, en constante peligro. A final de cuentas y sin jactarse demasiado podía decir que se sentía orgulloso de lo hecho hasta el momento, incluso, había logrado tener una familia aunque le hubiera gustado como a todo buen padre que su retoño no hubiese tenido que ser arrastrado a aquello**

**Pero en fin, de igual manera lo llenaba ver las cosas que hacía y como crecía delante de sus ojos**

**Si.**

**Hasta el cruel Bartholomew Roberts tenía su corazón.**

**Y no era el único.**

**Accidentalmente no solo había dado con el planeta perdido de Flint, manteniéndolo bajo vigilancia y negándose a introducirse en este a sabiendas de que el muy demente seguramente había ideado algo para matarles a todos si acaso husmeaban algo de su adorado botín sino que además había encontrado para su bendita suerte con ese punto débil que le había estado buscando desesperadamente al cyborg y que por gracia del destino y los océanos, literalmente había "pescado" del Etherium**

**Siempre se decía que el amor y los sentimientos eran el punto débil de cualquier hombre por lo que entre él y su hija habían trazado un plan, frío y cruel, despiadado a los ojos de los demás pero para garantizar la seguridad del otro en caso de captura**

**Nunca doblegarían la cabeza sin importar lo que le sucediese al otro**

**Pero en el caso de John Silver por lo visto esa regla no aplicaba y él mismo había tratado de alejar ese detalle de si, buscando hacerlo menos evidente**

**En verdad que ese pirata tenía muy mala suerte… o en verdad cargaba con las iras y maldiciones de los dioses del océano**

**-Entra…**

**Su querida y única hija atravesó el dintel de la puerta y le observó con un gesto serio y preocupado, haciendo que el zorro bajase los pies de donde los tenía y se acomodase mejor con las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio**

**Solaris**** nunca se presentaba tan tarde en su oficina**

**-Qué sucede? Ya esta de parto el niño?**

**-No… no se trata de eso- la mujer de ojos verdes se acercó un par de pasos al escritorio del capitán de aquel barco, tensándose con suavidad- acabo de recibir información de Jim…- las orejas del pirata se levantaron con atención- acerca de algo que la armada de Terran ha comenzado a buscar, aunque Jim no cree que eso exista pero aún así… que el almirantazgo ya este al pendiente de su existencia…**

**-De que se trata?**

**Cortó el zorro con un ligero entrecerrar de ojos, tratando de que la otra fuese al grano**

**No podía ser que ahora compartiese la maña suerte del cyborg, o si?**

**-Estan en búsqueda del Ojo de Poseidón, padre- susurró**

**Era obvio. Ese mocoso de Montressor debía de ser algún tipo de amuleto que atraía la mala suerte.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	13. De vuelta a Montressor

**CAP 13**

**"De vuelta a Monstressor"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jim**** estaba harto**

**Harto y de MUY mal humor.**

**A pesar de que aquellos piratas a diferencia de otros que conocía se portaban amables con él y parecían no verle como el enemigo que trabajaba para la AR, no había conseguido que le regresasen a su hogar.**

**Mas**** de una vez le había pedido al capitán de todas las formas posibles (incluyendo a gritos lo que le hizo ganar un par de horas en el calabozo aunque sin golpes de por medio) que le llevara de vuelta a Montressor ya que su madre ya debía de estar muerta de la preocupación creyéndole herido o asesinado durante el ataque al puerto espacial; sin embargo aquel zorro de pipa tan solo le había visto de reojo antes de decirle que tomando en cuenta aquello, seguramente tanto ese planeta como todos los alrededores debían de estar tapizados de galeones imperiales y que por mucho que él deseara deshacerse del chiquillo de una vez no pensaba arriesgar a su tripulación a ser capturada.**

**Cuando se encontraba en el barco de la almirante Amelia, al menos Silver lo tenía bastante entretenido con todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer**

**Tal vez solo buscaba mantenerlo alejado de los líos y de sus planes, pero al menos algo era algo.**

**En aquel sitio era siquiera un milagro que le dejaran ayudar a poner la mesa y haciendo eso, se sentía literalmente como una señorita de puerto como solían decir esos sujetos para insultar a los otros.**

**Bueno… al menos no tenía que lidiar con posibles violadores a bordo ni con extraterrestres que tratasen de matarlo cada que se olvidaba de ver por encima de su hombro; lo quisiera o no aquella aventura con el cyborg ahora le tenía levemente paranoico, revisando sus espaldas cada cinco segundos al temerse que en cualquier instante le saliese de la nada aquella criatura de ojos amarillos y exoesqueleto oscuro.**

**Todavía tenía pesadillas con él.**

**-Yuhuuu… Etherium llamando a James… te encuentras bien?**

**Solaris**** había bajado de las cuerdas a donde había subido para observar el horizonte, antes de colocarse en cuclillas sobre la baranda de madera que rodeaba el barco colgando los brazos entre las piernas y agachando la cabeza para tratar de ver mejor al chico que mantenía los brazos cruzados y colgando hacia los océanos estelares con expresión malhumorada y evidentemente fastidiada**

**-Jim… qué sucede?**

**Inquirió con suavidad la joven zorro observándole con un dejo preocupado antes de que el soldado de la AR se cubriese los ojos con los dedos**

**-Solo quiero volver a casa… estoy cansado, es todo- explicó el chico de ojos azules recibiendo una mirada curiosa por parte de la fémina**

**-Pensé que te gustaba navegar- dijo esta sonriendo con suavidad antes de sentarse en aquel pasamanos y ladear la cabeza- cualquiera pensaría que estarías enamorado de navegar de esta manera…**

**-Pues no estas muy equivocada- confesó el chico antes de sonreír a desgana y levantar la vista al universo que brillaba inmensamente delante de ellos- hasta hace poco… hubiera adorado la idea incluso de convertirme en pirata también y cruzar los océanos del espacio para no volver jamás…- cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia delante**

**-Y que te hizo cambiar?- inquirió la chica con un mayor interés a lo que el chico sonrió con suavidad antes de levantar el rostro**

**-Maduré, creo…- musitó por lo bajo antes de volver a ver hacia el frente- además… quería que alguien se sintiera orgulloso de mí…**

**Los ojos verdes de la zorra se abrieron un poco mas antes de reir por lo bajo mientras que el otro se ruborizaba con suavidad**

**Y un poco mas allá…**

**Edward Roberts se encontraba recargado de lado en una de las paredes de madera observando al muchacho y a su hija mientras estos platicaban, con un gesto pensativo y analítico**

**Ahora que lo veía bien, ese chico tenía un pequeño encanto personal que de alguna manera hacía que los que estuviesen alrededor volteasen dos veces para observarle. No estaba seguro de que era, cuando le había visto por primera vez y hubieran cruzado palabra (o mas bien que el crio le hubiese apuntado al rostro con su pistola de rayos) le había causado gracia ya que a pesar de la diferencia de porte, el chiquillo le había enfrentado**

**Eso ya había sido algo que se prestaba a la curiosidad**

**Y una vez pasada la impresión y cuando uno se fijaba mas allá de sus gestos de terquedad y sus impulsos de pelearse con todos, su personalidad y su mirada tan azul como el propio cielo de un planeta hacían perder algo del aliento; en verdad ese maldito cyborg desgraciado había conseguido hacerse de algo mucho mejor que cualquier ridícula joyería o moneda estampada de la monarquía imperial.**

**El niño en sí mismo, era una joya**

**Y entonces el zorro parpadeó un par de veces y gruñó para sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza**

**Regla de los piratas: no meterse con las mujeres de otros. Mas sin embargo… no le había dejado ese pirata manco atrás, abandonándole a su suerte en lugar de permanecer a su lado para protegerlo de cualquier cosa?**

**Tal vez Bartholomew Roberts no era joven ni mucho menos de la misma especie que el muchacho. Pero tenía muchos puntos a favor. Muy bien, tal vez podría pasar por su progenitor ya que su propia hija tenía la edad del chiquillo pero aparte de eso, tenía educación, tenía porte y tenía los medios para mantenerle a él, al crío por nacer e incluso a la joven madre del muchacho y que seguramente tenía que trabajar día y noche para pagar lo necesario para subsistir**

**Y fue sonriendo con aquellos pensamientos y frotándose la barbilla que Jim observó como aquel pirata se quedaba levemente ensoñado**

**-Creo que tu padre se ha pasado un poco con el té…**

**-De hecho… tiene un par de días actuando extraño. Pero bueno, supongo que es por el hecho de que para variar tiene un invitado en el Fortune y eso no es algo normal- Solaris se rió con suavidad antes de palmearle un hombro al chico- ánimos Jim! Pronto nacerá tu bebé y entonces vas a ver la divertida que te das… ya pensaste en un nombre para él? O para ella?**

**El chico finalmente se permitió sonreir con cansancio para negar con la cabeza y ver de lado a la joven**

**-Aún no se si será niño o niña… o siquiera si parecerá humano o… ya sabes…**

**Movió los dedos como si fuese a asustarla a lo que la zorro bajó las orejas con expresión de espanto antes de carraspear y comenzar a toquetearse las yemas de los dedos**

**-Entonces… si fuera… ya sabes…**

**-Seguiría siendo mi hijo… lo que será, será- suspiró el chico con resignación y una mirada algo triste.**

**Si el bebé no era de John Silver en parte se sentiría realmente frustrado y mal… no solo porque de elegir preferiría que fuera del pirata por el que todavía sentía algo a pesar de todo sino porque sabía que de parecerse el niño a la otra probabilidad de progenitor, probablemente el pequeño sufriría mucho por lo que tendría que mantenerle lejos de los demás al menos hasta que fuese lo suficientemente mayor**

**Además estaba el hecho de que su madre aún no sabía que él esperaba y que probablemente, terminaría criándole solo**

**Perfecto**

**Repetía la historia de su madre con la diferencia de que entre Silver y él solamente había ocurrido una noche fugaz. Cómo le explicaría eso al bebe por llegar?**

**Apoyó el rostro entre sus manos con los codos en el borde del barco mientras que los ojos verdes de la criatura animal se clavaban en este… para finalmente sentir como la joven le colocaba nuevamente la mano en el hombro y le sonreía con suavidad**

**-Tranquilo Jim… no estarás solo. Estaremos contigo**

**Animo la chica a lo que el otro asintió antes de hacer la cabeza hacia atrás**

**-Gracias Solaris- dijo antes de enderezarse y separarse de aquella baranda de madera- en fin… iré a hablar con tu padre de nuevo a ver si me deja al menos cerca de Crescentia…**

**-Se va a negar de nuevo y lo sabes- la zorra se rió a lo que su amigo tan solo se alejó levantando una mano a modo de despedida**

**-Intentarlo no va a matarme!**

**Un poco mas allá el capitán ya había dejado de ver al mas joven para comenzar a dar indicaciones de rumbo mientras que el humano de cabello castaño respiraba profundo y dejaba salir el aire de forma sonora, antes de hacerse el corto cabello hacia atrás y carraspeaba un poco**

**-Capitán Roberts…**

**El aludido se detuvo de sus deberes levantando una ceja por el tono usado por el chico e imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación sin embargo, rodó un poco los ojos y sonrió de la mejor manera posible, girándose y colocándose ambas manos en la espalda**

**-Si Jim?... en que puedo servirte en este gloriosa tarde que pueda ser diferente a lo requerido hace una hora exactamente?**

**Inquirió sacando su reloj de oro con cadena del bolsillo superior de su chaquetin a lo que el militar levantó las manos a sabiendas de lo que hablaba el otro; era evidente que no había olvidado y se daba cuenta de sus intenciones a pesar de todo**

**-Por favor! Aunque sea a un asteroide abandonado, puedo hacer señales de humo o algo para que me recojan!**

**-Si, también podrías atarte dos tortugas espaciales cortándote el cabello y usándolo para luego salir del barco como cierto idiota que conozco y terminar perdido y volviéndote loco sin ninguna otra compañía que las estrellas y tal vez alguna ballena… o tiburón… o tal vez te encontrarían otros piratas y te convertirían en esclavo o te cortarían el cuello**

**El viejo zorro suspiró y observó de reojo al chico que parecía cada vez mas frustrado; cerró los ojos y tomó paciencia recordándose que el chiquillo llevaba un bebé en su vientre y que se encontraba muy sensible. Además, si quería conquistar su corazón tenía que tratarlo como lo había hecho en su momento con su querida Rosemary. Finalmente separó los labios para hablar y ver si podía conseguir calmar al crío.**

**-Mira chico… sé que te resulta difícil comprender esto, pero…**

**Apenas y había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Su pelaje se erizó suavemente al percibir el peligro y arrojó al chico al suelo situándose sobre este, escuchando como el humano debajo suyo dejaba salir una exclamación de sorpresa y un gemido de dolor para luego él mismo sentir algo quemante pasando desde su espalda y hacia un costado. Jim, debajo del cuerpo del zorro maldecía por dentro al sentir como su corazón acelerado por el repentino empujón del adulto y trató de enderezarse para reclamar al respecto**

**-Oye!**

**Sin embargo algo pesado y caliente comenzó a empaparle las ropas militares haciéndole abrir los ojos con el temor de ver que algo había ocurrido con el bebé o si tenía alguna herida… pero pronto descubrió que aquel líquido vital en realidad estaba goteando de un hueco en el costado del pirata que formaba un arco sobre él para protegerle mientras apretaba los dientes para resistir el calor que aún se irradiaba de aquella herida**

**-Señor Roberts… -dijo por lo bajo tragando al darse cuenta de lo que el otro había hecho por el al recibir de lleno aquello, pudiendo haberlo esquivado**

**Mientras tanto los gritos de la tripulación y el inminente ataque subían de tono y piezas de madera y mecanismo ahora volaban sobre ellos dejando ver el ataque de tres gigantescas naves de la armada que apuntaban todos sus cañones hacia ellos**

**-Son…**

**-SOLARIS!- el bramido de la criatura se dejó escuchar al tiempo que tomaba de un brazo al de ojos azules que aún parecía confundido con todo aquello- llévate a Jim del Royal!**

**La joven pirata llegó corriendo y se frenó de golpe al ver la sangre que caía del cuerpo del zorro que seguía sosteniendo del brazo al mas joven que ahora, trataba de quitarse**

**-Capitán Roberts, debe atenderse… déjeme quedar, puedo ayudar!- dijo Jim sin pensar en absoluto que hacer eso significaba traicionar a la Armada**

**Pero simplemente la idea no venía a su mente, solo veía un ataque sobre ellos y actuaba por inercia a defenderse… a defender.**

**-Padre…- dijo con tono temeroso la joven tratando de acercarse para hacer algo sobre aquella situación pero el zorro de pelaje rojo rápidamente estiró el brazo del chico y le empujó hacia la joven, saltando ambos por la sorpresa**

**-LLEVATELO DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA! ES UNA ORDEN DE TU CAPITÁN!**

**Soltó con furia antes de sacar su espada y correr hacia donde ya habían arrojado unos ganchos de amarre para acercar el barco pirata hacia los de la armada**

**-Malditos gusanos de tierra! Me las pagarán!**

**Jim**** mantenía los ojos muy abiertos antes de sentir como su mejor amiga le tironeaba para llevarle hacia la zona de desembarque de botes finalmente reaccionando y comenzando a correr detrás de la otra, sosteniéndose el pesado y ahora algo adolorido vientre contra el cuerpo y apretando los dientes sin estar seguro de que pensar; era obvio que aquello se debía a los ataques a Cressentiay que la respuesta de la monarquía sería buscarlos… pero una parte de él quería ayudar a pesar de todo**

**Estaba muy confundido**

**-Solo tendremos una oportunidad… no estoy segura de si será energía suficiente para llegar a Montressor, pero debería…**

**La zorro hablaba rápidamente en un tono bajo conforme pateaba una pared que era evidentemente un armario oculto, cayendo de este una vieja tabla solar que hizo saltar un poco al de ojos azules reconociéndola al instante**

**-Esa es…**

**-Mi vieja tabla solar… con la que solíamos jugar carreras, tu contra mi… recuerdas?**

**La hembra sonrió un poco observándole de reojo antes de meter su pie en el agarre y estirar al chico**

**-Vamos Jim! Tenemos que irnos!- exclamó antes de ver como por debajo del barco una nave mas pequeña apuntaba hacia la compuerta abierta de donde se asomaban ellos- demonios…**

**Un estallido hizo cimbrar el Royal Fortune conforme la zona de botes hacía explosión, apenas y dejando ver la pequeña tabla solar que salía disparada entre el humo en dirección contraria a la veloz fragata del imperio que ahora se viraba para seguirles**

**El chico se aferraba a como podía a la cintura de la zorro mientras volteaba hacia atrás viendo como quienes se suponía eran sus propios compañeros le disparaban sin pensar que se trataba de uno de ellos; apretó los parpados y se inclinó un poco para hacer menos resistencia sobre aquella tabla observando de reojo a la que iba conduciendo que se mordía fuertemente los labios en una dura concentración**

**-No tardarán en alcanzarnos, es una modelo 650…- negó varias veces antes de sentir como la joven asentía**

**-Lo sé… es solo que necesito encontrar el punto exacto… solo tendremos una oportunidad- volvió a decir a lo que el chico parpadeó**

**-Una oportunidad de que?**

**-Ahora!**

**Todo ocurrió en un destello.**

**En un segundo estaban a mitad del espacio con varias esferas de energía rozando sus cuerpos… y al siguiente momento pasaban por un golpe de luz azul y blanco, apareciendo sobre un terreno terroso y terminando por deslizarse sobre la tabla en este, quedando de pie a duras penas; Jim Hawkins se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo con el cuerpo temblando perceptiblemente mientras que la joven aún con su pie trabado en la tabla, se inclinaba sobre sus propias rodillas tomando aire**

**-Eso… eso fue…**

**Jim**** había visto aquello antes. Había sido una puerta similar la que llevaba al capitán Flint de un lado a otro de la galaxia, sin embargo parecía que la que habían atravesado era infinitamente maspequeña y en forma de circulo; negó varias veces con la cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente antes de observar a la chica que finalmente se sentaba en el suelo con cansancio, evidentemente preocupada por su padre**

**Los ojos azules del chico se volvieron a los alrededores y entonces…**

**-Puerto Espacial Crescentia…- susurró observando la luna menguante sobre el cielo estrellado arriba de ellos antes de volverse a los lados- esto es…**

**-Montressor… has regresado a casa- replicó Solaris sonriendo mientras el chico dejaba salir un grito de alegría**

**-Esto es excelente! Podrías decirme como…?**

**Sin embargo no había terminado de hablar. Al siguiente momento ambos chicos eran apuntados por sendos rifles de energía sostenidos por una docena de guardias imperiales de la AR**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	14. Licencia obligada

**CAP 14**

**"Licencia Obligada"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-PORQUÉ NO DIJISTE NADA JIM HAWKINS!? SABES LO QUE PUDO HABER PASADO!?**

**El aludido cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor ante el zumbido en sus oídos que amenazaba con convertirse en un gran dolor de cabeza gracias a los gritos de aquella felina que clavaba sus garras a ambos lados de su escritorio en la elegante oficina que ostentaba en la base de Grant, uno de los asentamientos principales en los que se localizaban los puestos de avanzada militar.**

**Pensaría que siendo una gran maestra de la navegación la querrían tener mas cerca del hogar de la reina pero al parecer de forma temporal, la almirante Amelia se había trasladado mas cerca de Crescentia**

**Hacía varias horas cuando les habían encontrado los soldados de la armada real habían estado a punto de dispararles debido a la oscuridad en la cuál habían aparecido tanto la zorro como el chico; sin embargo en cuanto prendieron las luces pudieron percatarse de que se trataba de su secuestrado compañero de milicia… y una acompañante que reconocieron como una de los jóvenes que habían regresado de su estancia en la correccional**

**Y si dudar les habían llevado a ambos a las oficinas militares del puerto 22 para ser trasladados de ahí a la base Grant, donde a Solaris la habían encerrado en espera de una decisión oficial sobre si era enemiga o aliada al tiempo que al chico de ojos azules le mandaban derechito con su superior directo**

**Claro, que desgraciadamente en esos momentos el Hawkins no había tenido tiempo ni de acomodarse el chaquetín del uniforme apropiadamente sobre el cuerpo de forma que su avanzado estado de embarazo era mas que visible, haciendo que rápidamente los murmullos y rumores corriesen de puesto en puesto como las llamas sobre una cama de yesca seca en pleno verano, esperando para arder en cuanto hubiese oportunidad**

**Las miradas habían sido lo peor**

**Jim se había tratado de cubrir un poco mejor al sentir como los demás oficiales de rangos superiores parecían cambiar la perspectiva que tenían del mejor recomendado de la academia, preguntándose por qué demonios no había podido ser de otra manera su regreso a casa**

**Y esta vez, ni siquiera a la capitana se lo había podido ocultar**

**-Cuando ocurrió esto?**

**El chico separó los labios un segundo antes de ver hacia otro lado, componiendo una expresión testaruda e incomoda que inmediatamente la mujer reconoció como aquella que reflejaba el muro que el chico colocaba cada que alguien iba mas allá de lo que este permitía**

**Amelia suspiró profundamente antes de ver a los dos guardias que habían llevado al chico, sentándole en una dura silla con cojín delante del escritorio y colocándose a los lados de este como si fuese alguna clase de reo**

**-Dejenme a solas con el joven**

**Ordenó**

**Aquellos aliens que se encontraban de pie a cada lado del humano de ojos azules parpadearon apenas y se observaron de reojo sin entender porque aquella mujer querría hablar a solas con el pequeño delincuente que por mucho que algunos se creyesen su historia de que había corregido camino, para ellos aquellas cosas solo demostraban que aún estaba tan podrido como los demás maleantes con los que tenían que lidiar**

**Sin embargo la felina entornó los ojos y sus pupilas se volvieron delgadamente peligrosas de forma que los soldados se inclinaron suavemente y se retiraron no sin dirigirle una ultima vez una mirada de desprecio al mas joven que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear**

**La capitana levantó ambas orejas como escuchando el momento en que los pasos de aquellos sujetos se alejasen lo suficiente antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar con suavidad hasta quedar por delante de su escritorio, recargando la cintura baja en el borde de este y entrelazando sus manos por delante de forma que no se viese amenazante para aquel niño que parecía bastante mas agobiado de lo que le había visto antes**

**-Jim…- llamó esta con suavidad y cuidado, esperando en silencio unos momentos hasta ver que a pesar de su pose, el otro atendía a su voz- te conozco. Después de lo que pasamos en verdad me di cuenta de que eras alguien de confiar y que detrás de todo lo que haya parecido antes, tienes un gran corazón y eres un gran chico…**

**-No es lo que ellos…**

**-Lo que ellos piensen es su asunto y no refleja lo que yo crea. Se supone que tu me conoces también y deberías saber que yo soy yo y esos sujetos no son yo. Y lo que yo quiero Jim es que confíes en mi así como yo lo hago en ti…**

**El chico de ojos azules parpadeó un poco antes de ver con algo de sorpresa a la mujer, colocándose por inercia una mano en el vientre a lo que la capitana tan solo movió sus orejas un poco y esbozó una muy discreta sonrisa**

**-Si… incluso con eso, pienso que tienes tus razones y motivos para haberlo ocultado y para no comentarnos… que tal vez ya no estás "tan" niño como queremos verte…**

**Esta vez su sonrisa fue un poco mas pronunciada al notar como aquella palabra irritaba un poco al humano que separó los labios**

**-Ya no soy un niño…**

**-En realidad si. Estas pasando por una transición que te ha forzado a ser un adulto de golpe en especial por todo lo que significa para tu vida que no volverá a ser la misma, pero por dentro, aún solo eres un pequeño de dieciséis años- la felina separo sus manos como haciendo mímica mientras hablaba- estoy preocupada por ti, ya no tanto porque me hayas escondido tu estado si no por lo que pudo haber sucedido mientras estabas bajo mi mando… y en un momento en que estamos bajo ataque**

**La mirada de la mujer se volvió ligeramente preocupada**

**-Has estado últimamente en muchas batallas y acabas de ser secuestrado por piratas, que por cierto quiero un informe de lo que pasó y como pudiste escapar- dijo rápidamente haciendo que el de cabello castaño rodase los ojos con hastío- pero regresando al tema que me importa, pudiste haber salido herido y de gravedad. Tu hijo pudo haber salido herido o peor, pudo haber muerto mientras estabas en servicio y eso solo me dice otra vez, que aún no tienes un pensamiento completamente maduro…**

**El chico se tensó con expresión de pánico, aferrándose a su vientre mientras el corazón ahora comenzaba a latirle con ferocidad contra el pecho y sentía como si sus ojos empezasen a volverse borrosos por el líquido que ahora se acumulaba en estos**

**Acaso… iba a arrebatárselo?**

**-Capitana… yo no…**

**-Y es por eso, que seré yo quien tenga que tomar la decisión de obligarte a tomar la licencia que debiste haber tenido desde hace un par de meses por lo que veo…**

**La voz de la almirante esta vez era dura y firme, aferrándose las muñecas por detrás de la espalda y avanzando hacia la ventana de su oficina dándole la espalda al chico que abrió grandemente los ojos y se puso de pie con dificultades**

**-Pero es que aún puedo trabajar!**

**-De hecho por lo general no se da la licencia hasta un mes antes de que tu bebé vaya a nacer pero en este caso es diferente, estamos hablando de un período de batallas que podrían perjudicarte mas que beneficiarte… y no eres el único, en este momento ya se han expedido varias licencias obligatorias a varias de nuestros soldados si acaso, permitiendo que algunas hagan trabajo de escritorio… el cuál evidentemente tu no podrías hacer**

**La voz de la felina era falsamente dulce pero su expresión divertida en la mirada era auténtica. Jim no pudo menos que dejar salir un gruñido dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla y cruzarse de brazos, antes de tensarse y apretar ojos y dientes al sentir una leve punzada en el vientre… de nuevo, el estrés estaba afectando y debía de recordarse el tener calma o realmente le iba a dar razones a la Felinid por lo que estaba obligándole a aceptar**

**Jim dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás unos segundos, antes de ver como la capitana tomaba asiento nuevamente en su lugar, recordando algo**

**-Capitana…- llamó su atención con un gesto preocupado- mi compañera… Solaris…**

**-Ah si… quería saber sobre ella y porqué estaba contigo cuando escapaste de esos piratas- dijo la mujer viéndole con seriedad e interés- la recuerdo de la lista de maleantes qu siempre me entregan para firmar al ingresar y salir de las correccionales y sin mal no leí en su otro informe, era amiga tuya de… travesuras, si las puedo llamar así**

**Levantó ambas cejas**

**-Aparecieron de la nada… tal y como en aquella ocasión…**

**Comenzó a decir la mujer antes de que Jim negase rápidamente con la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo peligroso que era aquello si la mujer se dedicaba a investigar mas**

**-Ella vió cuando terminé en las redes del barco pirata- dijo en un susurro tímido, intentando ser convincente- como usted dijo… eramos compañeros de muchas cosas y la experiencia que tenemos pues… alcanzó a acercarse al barco antes de que partiera y rompió las redes… y los dos pudimos liberarnos…**

**-Y eso no explica como estuviste desaparecido por varios días y como simplemente aparecieron en un campo de Torgoletitas lejos de tu casa**

**Interrumpió la felina pero el chico se movió rápido para atajarla en aquella conversación**

**-Me desmaye y Solaris estaba preocupada de que nos siguieran buscando esos piratas que me atacaron- explicó antes de componer un gesto molesto y señalarse la cabeza cerca de la cuál se veía una gran quemadura… producto del ataque de los militares al barco pirata hacia unas horas- lo que me recuerda, los que estaban en la Cutter de asalto y la Fragata Veloz dispararon hacia las redes donde yo me encontraba… casi me dieron!**

**-Qué?**

**Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa y evidente molestia, sintiendo alivio interno el chico al darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo distrayendo a la mujer del asunto de cómo había podido salir en una pieza de su historia tan evidentemente creada al momento**

**-Que quieres decir con eso?**

**-Que antes de que Solaris pudiera salvarme la vida, los capitanes de ambas naves dispararon hacia donde yo estaba y le aseguro que al menos el artillero de la Veloz alcanzaba a verme perfectamente**

**Explicó antes de que la mujer se moviese tan rápida como lo era que dejaba sorprendido al chico, hacia la puerta**

**-Atacar así a uno de mis hombres! Ya les he dicho que me tienen harta con su juramento de atacar aunque se pierdan vidas en sacrificio por los demás!**

**-Si bueno… estoy de acuerdo, por supuesto…**

**Dijo Jim con seriedad fingida antes de ver que medio cuerpo de la mujer desaparecia por la puerta**

**-Capitana! Que pasara con…?**

**-Ve a por tu amiga con uno de los formatos B-15 y mi sello… y vete a casa James Hawkins o mañana me asegurare de arrastrarte a patadas hasta la posada Benbow**

**Gruñó finalmente cerrando la puerta, dejando al chico colgarse un poco de la silla sintiendo un alivio tan grande como la enorme nave que solía pilotear la felina pensando que incluso con la licencia forzada las cosas no habían ido tan mal como lo había creído**

**Al menos, aun no le obligaba a confesarle quien le había dejado en aquel estado aunque estaba seguro de que pronto tendría que pasar por ello**

**-Y por cierto señor Hawkins… buena suerte con su madre**

**La Felinid solo se había regresado para asomarse y decirle aquello con una sonrisa que al chico se le antojaba maligna, antes de volver a dejarlo solo**

**Su madre**

**En verdad…en verdad!... las cosas podían volverse peores de lo que ya eran!?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	15. Sueños

**CAP 15**

**"Sueños"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La tarde era tranquila y el cielo sobre aquella posada se teñía de oros y rojos dando la impresión de que se encontraba en el interior de una hermosa pintura viva y brillante, ganando en belleza y majestuosidad a la pequeña luna formada por el puerto espacial cuya luminiscencia era opacada por la hermosura del atardecer que caía como manto cálido sobre las tierras que formaban parte del planeta Montressor**

**Una mujer de vestido largo y algo gastado salió de aquella enorme construcción con una gran canasta de sábanas y otras prendas y se dirigió hacia el pequeño jardín secundario al cuál se podía acceder por unas escaleras desde una puerta lateral**

**Muy lentamente aquella mujer observó aquella hermosa fiesta de luces para luego, comenzar a tender aquellas húmedas telas sobre dos cables colgando de un lado a otro de sendos troncos**

**-Muy buenas tardes señora Hawkins… o ya debería decir, noches?**

**-Oh… señor Roberts hola**

**La mujer de ojos azules se limpió la frente con un brazo y sonrió con agrado al zorro que ahora se acercaba a esta y le tendía un pequeño ramillete de flores**

**-Como siempre un placer verla y no hace mas que embellecer la tarde aun mas si se puede**

**Halagó con una enorme sonrisa haciendo una educada inclinación hacia la humana que rió un poco y tomó aquellas plantas, observándolas unos momentos**

**-No es necesario que sea tan amable, pero se lo agradezco**

**Respondió la mujer de cabello recogido antes de colocar aquel presente sobre los blancos que aguardaban a ser colgados**

**-Me alegra que este viniendo a vernos cada semana… creo que también anima a Jim ahora que esta obligado a quedarse en casa… creo que si no fuera por usted, el pobre estaría demasiado aburrido y se metería en problemas al ya no tener con que distraerse**

**Comentó la mujer con gesto preocupado a lo que la criatura asintió comprensiva**

**-Entiendo… pero el chico realmente es bueno y no creo que le de mas problemas a usted ahora que… pues tiene que concentrarse en lo que vendrá…**

**-En lo que vendrá- repitió con un dejo cansino y algo triste la de ojos azules, antes de negar un par de veces con la cabeza- realmente… a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado me cuesta creer queJim… bueno…**

**-Todos alguna vez hacemos cosas… que en ese momento nos parecen correctas y vienen desde nuestro corazón**

**Musitó el zorro sin ver al rostro de Sarah Hawkins que dejaba ver un poco de cómo se sentía respecto a la noticia que hubiese recibido hacia un par de meses sobre el estado real de su hijo y el porque de cómo se encontraba**

**-Si pero… ahora él… el está…**

**La voz de la mujer se convirtió en un hilo y se aferró a sus propios brazos como si con ello fuese a poder sostenerse a sí misma de alguna manera**

**-Cuando acepté que viajase… no pensé que… haría algo así… y sin meditar las consecuencias…**

**-El amor no piensa en esas cosas- respondió el zorro a lo que la mujer levantó la voz sin poder evitarlo**

**-Pero eso que hizo no era amor! Fue… un acto inmaduro y sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer en su vida!**

**-Mi querida señora Hawkins…- aquel zorro se acercó a esta y le colocó una mano en el hombro, usando su tono mas sedoso y amable posible- usted recuerda cuando se enamoró?... independientemente de lo que sucedió con el señor Leland Hawkins después, usted mejor que nadie puede comprender que ese sentimiento no es algo que pueda inventarse o confundirse… si, es verdad que Jim amo a la persona equivocada… pero mire que está tomando la mayor de las responsabilidades al tomar la decisión de criar a su hijo… muy probablemente inspirado en la valiente mujer que lo hizo con él…**

**El ser de ojos dorados buscó la mirada azul de la mujer que finalmente y muy a desgana, sonrió y negó con la cabeza colocándose una mano sobre los ojos**

**-Es solo que… no era esto lo que deseaba para él…**

**-Puede ser… pero ahora esto es lo que tiene por delante y él ha decidido hacerle frente… y creo no equivocarme al pensar que cuenta con todo su apoyo y cuando menos lo espere, estará cargando entre sus brazos a su precioso nieto y pensará que a final de cuentas, nada mas maravilloso podía pasarles a ambos que la llegada de una nueva vida**

**Cerró sus ojos con gesto amable a lo que la mujer asintió y le observó con un reflejo de gratitud**

**-Creo que… si Delbert no estuviera muy ocupado cuidando de sus propios hijos en este momento vendría y me diría lo mismo- rió un poco antes de tomar las manos del otro y apretarlas- muchas gracias señor Roberts…**

**-No lo agradezca señora Hawkins… ha sido un gran placer**

**Replicó el zorro inclinando la cabeza educadamente antes de finalmente soltarla y acomodarse mejor un viejo sombrero de marino antes de ver hacia la posada**

**-Irá a ver a Jim?- la madre de este observó al alien que veía hacia la posada con evidente gesto de dirigirse hacia esta- en verdad… a mi me parece que le anima**

**-La verdad es que a mi también**

**Confesó el zorro antes de tocarse la punta del sombrero para luego, encaminarse hacia la posada Benbow meciendo su bastón y cantando muy por lo bajo y casi inaudible una tonada pirata que dudaba mucho que la mujer fuese a reconocer; un canto a los desaparecidos y a quienes se hundían en el mar… el himno de los antiguos navegantes y criaturas que no surcaban el universo sino las aguas de cada planeta, enfrentándose a peligros mucho mas grandes y que no podían simplemente aprovecharse de la energía de un barco solar.**

**Épocas muy antiguas que se perdían en libros históricos que comenzaban a volverse polvo en los estantes de las pocas bibliotecas del imperio Terran.**

**El zorro se detuvo unos segundos observando el interior de la posada donde muy pocas personas y clientes se reunían alrededor de la chimenea para leer, tomar el té o charlar entre ellos; movió apenas la cabeza para saludar a un par de estos antes de avanzar hacia las puertas que separaban la zona de los huéspedes y la de las cocinas y comedores de la familia Hawkins en sí para de ahí pasar a otra puerta que daba a otra zona externa, un segundo jardín hacia un prado mas amplio con suave y largo césped y unos cuantos arboles y arbustos floridos**

**Un poco lejos de la casa y al lado de un árbol de follaje amarillento, una silla recargada se dejaba ver junto a una pequeña mesa flotante que tenía varios frutos secos y algunos bizcochos pequeños sobre esta**

**Y sobre el asiento de la silla un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño apenas comenzando a verse largo se dejaba observar, con la mirada clavada en el atardecer y una mano descansando en uno de tantos de sus libros acerca de piratas y navíos que cruzaban en largos viajes las corrientes del Etherium en busca de infinitas aventuras**

**El capitán Roberts avanzó con mucha suavidad y silencio hasta quedar por detrás del chico que parecía no haberse dado por enterado de la llegada de aquel sujeto hasta que separó sus labios**

**-Alguna vez quise viajar y alejarme de este lugar para ver si conseguía encontrarme a mi mismo… luego, cuando tuve la oportunidad de ingresar en la Academia pensé que lo conseguiría… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca podré alejarme de Montressor… y que no importa lo que haga, siempre ocurrirá algo que me regresará al inicio y no me permitirá avanzar. No voy a culpar a mi bebé, ni podría porque es parte de mi… pero de haber esperado… podría haberle brindado algo mejor que una madre cuyo empleo le impedirá estar presente así como lo estuvo mi padre conmigo durante mi infancia**

**Jim**** cerró los ojos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo de aquella silla**

**El viejo pirata se quedó viendo al chico antes de pararse a un lado de donde estaba su cabeza y reírse entre dientes dejando descansar su bastón en el descansabrazos de aquella superficie**

**-No pienses así hijo…**

**Dijo el zorro levantando una mano para colocarla en la frente del mas joven que finalmente abrió los ojos para verle**

**-Si te alejas de tu hijo será tu decisión y nada mas- aseguró con un tono suave pero decidido, evidenciando que no le juzgaba por estar asustado- si quieres estar ahí para él y asegurarte de volver en una pieza cada noche para que no le rompas el corazón, entonces hazlo… mirame a mi, a pesar de mi vida de cruenta piratería pude criar a Solaris como toda la bella joven que es ahora y además, sigo con vida para no verla llorar jamás**

**-Pero Solaris es una pirata como tu- respondió Jim con expresión adormilada, como si hubiese estado durmiendo antes de que el otro llegase a su lado- esa era la vida que deseabas para ella?**

**-No. Esa es la vida que ella tuvo la libertad de elegir- respondió el de ojos dorados sonriendo con amabilidad- la verdad es que yo no soy partidario de tener a las damas viviendo entre hombres sin educación y cuyas conversaciones tienen tanto recato como una cortesana esperando en puerto**

**El capitán Roberts se hizo el pelaje de la cabeza hacia atrás antes de sacarse de un bolsillo interno del saco una pequeña rosa para entregársela al chico que parpadeó confundido unos segundos antes de sonreir negando con la cabeza y tomarla**

**-No soy ninguna mujer para que venga a darme estas cosas, ya debería saberlo…**

**Dijo Jim intentando aparentar una expresión fastidiada pero sin lograrlo al tiempo que el otro cerraba los ojos con gusto**

**-Puede ser pero siempre sonríes y solo por eso vale la pena**

**El chico se rascó la mejilla con un dedo un par de veces mientras murmuraba algo inteligible para luego, parpadear y ver como aquella criatura se sentaba de cuclillas a su lado terminando por calmarse y pensando que igual y su rubor ya habría pasado**

**El padre de su amiga había comenzado a visitarlo de forma continua desde que volviesen a Montressor y la chica se fuese del planeta de muy mal humor**

**Entonces el pirata llegaba y le visitaba, algunas veces llevándole frutas y otras veces como aquella, una pequeña flor que había alegado en un inicio era para la buena suerte como madre en la que pronto se convertiría, comenzando a pensar el chico que esa no era la intención del otro en realidad… pero de alguna manera y dándose cuenta de que estaba apenas en un hilo del que apenas se sostenía, se sentía un poco mas seguro y firme**

**Suponía que eso se debía a que extrañaba demasiado a Silver y le hacía mucha falta**

**Sin embargo y por el momento el pirata de ojos dorados llenaba una parte de ese hueco que le había quedado en el pecho desde que volviese a casa, terminando por aceptar un poco mas la compañía del otro y disfrutando a su manera el que le contara incontables historias acerca del capitán Flint del que obviamente, era su tema favorito aprovechando que aquel alien animal teníamas años de los que aparentaba, obviamente como para haber estado en la tripulación pirata de aquel despiadado bucanero.**

**Pero entonces, el pirata le palmeó un poco una mano antes de sacar de entre sus ropas un viejo libro gastado que hizo que el chico le viese con extrañeza**

**-Qué es eso?**

**-Sé que estas esperando una nueva historia de aquellas épocas de piratería- dijo el zorro con calma antes de soplar un poco de polvo de aquella cosa y tallarla con un brazo- y que no habrás visto muchas de estas cosas ahora que los libros llevan proyectores… pero recordaba haber conservado esto y pensé que te gustaría…**

**Jim**** se enderezó un poco y se acomodó mejor la cobija que tenía en el regazo cubriendo su vientre y piernas antes de tomar entre sus manos lo que parecía un tomo de sus libros favoritos pero maspequeño, grueso y…**

**-Hojas escritas…**

**Musitó comenzando a hojear aquella serie de páginas amarillas y frágiles teniendo mucho cuidado de no romperlas mientras que el otro le veía con atención, moviendo apenas la cola como si aguardase algo**

**-Jueves de estrellas viajeras. Una tormenta solar en dirección del cuadrant 47 grados del sureste en el mapa de constelaciones nos hizo tener que ocultarnos detrás del océano de meteoritos en el agujero de la serpiente, sintiendo como las ráfagas de energía intentaban empujarnos contra los afilados cantos de estos y unas cuantas masas de roca estelar se estrellaban produciendo un rugido similar al de cien bestias infernales…**

**La voz del joven se volvió cada vez mas y mas baja hasta que pareció hipnotizado por aquellas historias, colocándose un dedo entre los labios mientras el azul de su iris se movía línea tras línea en una total concentración hasta que…**

**-…mañana tal vez abarquemos en el puerto de Ballesta. Nathaniel Flint… NATHANIEL FLINT!**

**Jim**** saltó en su lugar y sostuvo con mayor fuerza aquel fascículo, temblándole las manos mientras abría mucho los ojos**

**-Esto… esto es?**

**-El diario de Flint- respondió el zorro con calma antes de estirarse un poco aun sentado- a mi ya no me es de utilidad pero algo me dice que tu lo querrías y lo cuidarías como se debe…**

**Dejó de hablar ya que al siguiente momento el chico le había abrazado de golpe y con fuerza, haciéndole quedar estatico por la sorpresa del gesto antes de ser soltado mientras el Hawkins se ponía de pie y sonreía de una forma tan luminosa que dejaba con envidia el ahora mas visible resplandor del puerto espacial sobre sus cabezas**

**-Es fantástico señor Roberts!... no… no tengo como pagárselo y…**

**-Es un regalo niño, no te estoy pidiendo nada- respondió el de ojos dorados complacido ante la mirada iluminada y feliz del mas joven- "Ya me lo has devuelto con tu entusiasmo"_ pensó para simismo antes de ver como el chico se viraba para ir a su casa, seguramente para mostrarle a su madre lo que le habían regalado, tal cuál y actuaría un niño pequeño el día de navidad con juguete nuevo…**

**Pero entonces el ambiente cambió cuando el chico cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y convirtiéndose en una pequeña esfera haciendo correr al pirata con expresión de pánico, moviendo las orejas y percibiendo los gemidos cortos y adoloridos del de cabello castaño**

**-Jim… JIM!**

**-Me… duele… no puedo…**

**Apenas dejó salir el chico, temblando como si estuviese siendo victima de un golpe eléctrico y comenzando a sudar frío; el zorro se tensó pensando que tal vez el bebé ya estaba en camino pero… era demasiado pronto!**

**Sin pensar en nada mas y tratando de mantenerse sereno, tomó al chico en brazos y corrió de vuelta a la posada Benbow**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	16. Un corazón

**CAP 16**

**"Un corazón"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La criatura sostenía con uno de sus dedos la diminuta mano que apretaba con fuerza, sin poder evitar sonreir al recordar un evento similar ocurrido hacia cerca de quince años.**

**Un lagarto grande y de escamas duras como roca volvía a paso apresurado pero renqueante, abriendo un ojo mas que el otro y gruñendo por todo lo alto**

**-Llévame con el muchacho**

**Gruñó de mala manera mientras se limpiaba líquidos y sangre con un mugriento trapo y un gesto de mal humor que hizo alzar las orejas al otro**

**-Qué estas esperando? A que nos llegue la invitación a su funeral? Llevame de una vez!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La noche anterior había sido terrible en todo lo que podía decirse.**

**El zorro de pelaje rojo e intenso había llevado en brazos al chico hacia el interior de la posada, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por el temor que comenzaba a embargarlo al percibir como el humano de ojos azules perdía la consciencia a momentos, a causa del dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo y le provocaba espasmos repentinos haciendo que el adulto se temiese que en cualquier momento fuese a ser presa de un ataque**

**Cuando ingresó finalmente bajo el techo de la posada su cerebro comenzó a moverse rápidamente tratando de pensar en alguien que pudiese auxiliarlo**

**Nunca había escuchado de un médico que atendiese ese tipo de partos!**

**Y lo peor no era tanto eso como la expresión de la mujer que le recibió en el comedor con los ojos muy abiertos por el espanto al percibir lo que sucedía… y que corrió hacia el alien**

**-Por todos los…! Qué sucedió?**

**-Creo que esta entrando en labor- respondió rápidamente el de ojos dorados buscando con la mirada hasta dar con las escaleras que llevaba a las habitaciones en el piso superior, dirigiéndose a estas tan rápido como podía- llame a su médico de cabecera señora Hawkins!**

**Ordenó intentando no ser maleducado con la dama mas usando el mejor timbre que podía para dar a entender lo grave de aquel asunto**

**No supo exactamente como consiguió dar con la habitación del muchacho pero era evidente que esta le pertenecía. Apenas y le tomó un segundo sonreir internamente al percibir los muros adornados con posters sobre la Armada Espacial y varios planos de construcción de tablas solares y barcos de punto de fusión veloz; era evidente que el chico en sus brazos era un verdadero apasionado acerca de lo que hacía.**

**Sin embargo en aquellos momentos no se podía dar permiso de dar gusto a su curiosidad por lo que depositó al mas joven sobre las cobijas de la cama y le retiró las prendas mas externas de la ropa intentando observar mejor si había algún sangrado**

**-El doctor Mawline viene en camino, tan rápido como puede**

**La mujer de ojos azules ingresó en la habitación llevando varias toallas en brazos y las colocó en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama antes de pasar una mano por la frente de su hijo que parecía aquejado en fiebre**

**-Es demasiado pronto… no?- inquirió sin observar al zorro que colocaba las manos en el vientre del chico como tratando de sentir a la criatura en el interior de este- usted sabe que hacer en este tipo de casos? No quiero perder a mi hijo!**

**Dijo con desesperación en la voz antes de ver el rostro del chico que se contraía cada cierto tiempo y que ahora apretaba las sabanas sobre las que estaba**

**-Es lo único que me queda…**

**-No va a perderlo señora Hawkins… tranquila- aseguró el pirata tratando de mostrarle un gesto amable y calmo pero que no hacía par con lo que sentía por dentro conforme retiraba las prendas inferiores del humano y apretaba los dientes al ver la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo**

**Y no solo eso. En verdad se veía que el muchacho palidecía y que estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de shock que no solo pondría en peligro su vida sino la de la criatura en su vientre**

**Se mordió los labios y comenzó a limpiar al chico intentando que su madre no viese demasiado y tratando de analizar de alguna manera lo que podía hacer, como podía ayudar… qué podía conseguir que no llevara al deceso de ninguno y que su propia madre tuviese un respiro o un alivio de ver a su hijo de aquella manera; sacudió la cabeza una sola vez antes de percibir como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba y parecía apretarse hacia el interior**

**-Necesitamos al médico ahora mismo… o tendremos que recibir al bebé nosotros…**

**Murmuró sintiendo como él mismo comenzaba a sudar por la concentración y la presión antes de ver a la mujer de ojos azules que ahora apretaba una de las manos del muchacho**

**-Necesitamos agua caliente**

**Dijo de pronto la humana de ojos azules poniéndose de pie con expresión firme y decidida**

**-Mi hijo es un luchador… siempre ha sido así… Jim no morirá tan fácil…**

**Parecía decidida a creer eso y salió a paso firme de la habitación dejando al zorro con el chico que finalmente parecía tener algo de brillo en los ojos haciendo suspirar al mayor con el alivio que aquello le traía**

**-Menudo susto nos estás dando chico…**

**Saludó sonriendo de lado con un toque malvado intentando con ello de alguna manera animar al otro, pero el chico Hawkins parecía mas preocupado por otra cosa puesto que levantó un brazo hasta que dio con el chaquetín del pirata y le estiró con todo y su debilidad para apretar la tela aún mas**

**-No… no… no dejes… que muera…**

**Movía los labios y muy apenas le salía la voz pero por la mirada era obvio lo que trataba de expresar**

**Edward Roberts asintió muy apenas antes de escuchar como la puerta se abría y la madre del chico ingresaba en la habitación cargando un balde amplio con agua tibia y lo dejaba a los pies del zorro, antes de limpiarse las manos y los brazos con un trapo húmedo**

**-Veamos si nosotros podemos hacer algo en lo que llega el médico…- dijo con voz autoritaria haciendo bajar las orejas a la criatura de pelaje rojo que asintió un par de veces- ahora… voy a necesitar que sostenga a Jim…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En otro sistema estelar, en una vieja taberna una mujer morena sacaba de golpe a un borracho del doble de su tamaño con expresión realmente fastidiada**

**-Y no quiero volver a verte por aquí o te voy a llenar de plomo por ese hoyo interestelar al que no le das uso!**

**Espetó antes de sacudirse las manos y regresar hacia el interior del local donde el resto de criaturas hacía un silencio sepulcral tratando de no alterar de mas a aquella mujer que desde hacía años tenía el respeto y la admiración de quienes la frecuentaban ya fuera de paso o de fijo para beber entre viajes; era de conocimiento general que la gran Azalee tenía la fuerza de su esposo y un carácter aún de mecha mas corta que este por lo que siempre debía de tenerse cuidado cuando se iba a la taberna de Brigenta.**

**La morena avanzó hasta llegar a la barra y se colocó del otro lado, tomando el tarro que se encontraba limpiando momentos antes de correr al sujeto que estaba molestando al resto de clientes para luego, levantar la vista al ver lo que parecía una nave pequeña, del tamaño de una mano**

**Era un mensajero estilo paloma con la cuál se podían enviar mensajes encriptados y que solían autodestruirse si alguien aparte del destinatario se acercaba…**

**Azalee**** suspiró un poco y se colocó su trapo sobre un hombro antes de tomar aquel pequeño aparato y colocarlo sobre la palma de una de sus manos**

**-Mas vale que sea una nota de que regresas pronto a casa John…**

**Gruñó por lo bajo antes de ver como flotaba en letras holográficas el logo de la bandera del capitán Roberts, haciendo que la mujer emitiese un gemido y colocase su peso sobre una de sus caderas**

**-Oh… eres tu…**

**Musitó con tono fastidiado antes de pulsar uno de aquellos símbolos que reconocían el tacto de la mujer y pasaban a mostrar una serie de párrafos y palabras que indicaban que se trataba de una carta por parte de aquel zorro de ojos dorados hacia la mujer; esta mantenía un semblante de absoluta concentración sin embargo, sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse milímetro a milímetro conforme aquella nota avanzaba, terminando por dejarla con un gesto de verdadera sorpresa**

**Cerró de inmediato el aparato y lo soltó para que se retirara flotando por donde había venido antes de sacarse el mandil que siempre tenía amarrado a su cintura y arrojarlo a un lado**

**-Benedict, estás a cargo mientras me ausento!**

**Gritó a una criatura con una larga trompa parecida a la de un elefante, que se levantó el gorro de marino desde su posición al lado de un piano de notas en papel con evidente sorpresa ante la orden recibida de forma tan repentina**

**-Pero Azalee a donde vas?**

**-Eso no te importa- espetó la morena mientras que sus clientes pretendían seguir en lo suyo sin atreverse a hacer enojar a aquella criatura- si llega mi esposo, envíalo directamente a Montressor en calidad de urgente**

**Volvió a ordenar con una mirada de fiera a punto de atacar que hizo que varios de los presentes tragasen en seco**

**-Mas vale que ese canalla de agua puerca vuelva pronto y se haga cargo… o voy a encontrarlo y me haré cargo yo de el…**

**Susurró antes de desaparecer por la puerta de ingreso al bar dejando a los clientes tan confundidos como temerosos por el aura de ira que rodeaba a la morena y que solo presagiaba una buena desgracia para el capitán John Silver del cuál no sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo; pero era obvio para cualquiera que pudiese ver que como pusiese un pie en las tierras de Brigenta, sería arrastrado y destrozado por las manos de aquella mujer que se titulaba como la esposa de este**

**Pobre diablo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Al mismo tiempo en aquel planeta cuyo satélite artificial era el puerto espacial Crescentia, un joven luchaba por su vida aferrándose a la cama y tratando de recuperar la consciencia**

**Finalmente el médico de cabecera de los Hawkins había llegado a la posada Benbow y utilizaba un par de sus orejas para tratar de encontrar los latidos del corazón en el bebé que estaba naciendo y al mismo tiempo identificar que estaba dañando al muchacho**

**El alien se enderezó un poco y asintió para si mismo antes de comenzar a dar las órdenes**

**-El bebé no viene de cabeza- explicó a la madre de Jim que parecía estar entrando en un estado de trance- tendremos que sacarlo por el vientre…**

**El zorro que estaba presente en aquel lugar levantó las orejas sin soltar la mano del chico de ojos azules que parecía murmurar cosas que no lograban entenderse, observando al médico que comenzaba a preparar la cama y sus instrumentos para aquella operación de emergencia**

**-No hay manera de acomodarlo para que salga adecuadamente?- inquirió el pirata mientras que el joven teniente de la marina real sudaba grandemente y parecía observar a quienes lo rodeaban sin reconocerles**

**-La madre está en muy mal estado y no tenemos tiempo- explicó el alien comenzando a desinfectarse lo mejor que podía así como la zona del vientre que abriría- y tengo la impresión… de que el bebé no va a sobrevivir, pero tenemos mejores posibilidades si no forzamos a la presión de la cadera durante el nacimiento**

**Edward Roberts entornó los ojos antes de escuchar un gemido proveniente del chico en la cama que ahora comenzaba a lagrimear**

**A pesar de lo que parecía, Jim estaba consciente y había escuchado aquello mordiéndose los labios y dejando salir de una buena vez su temor y frustración guardadas**

**-No… no dejes…no dejes que… muera…**

**Volvía a suplicar con un tono débil a lo que el zorro asintió volviendo a tomar la mano del chico**

**-Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien y tu bebé no morirá- aseguró aunque por dentro sabía que estaba mintiendo en parte: no sabía lo que el destino traería para la criatura por nacer y en especial porque ni el propio médico parecía entender que ocurría**

**Solaris**** se asomó apenas por el borde de la puerta antes de que la madre del joven Hawkins sollozase haciendo que la joven se acercara para abrazarla en un mudo apoyo que en aquellos momentos era bien recibido**

**-Tal vez la anestesia no haga un efecto inmediato- murmuró el médico terminando de hacer los preparativos de emergencia en el chico e inyectándole sin avisar para tratar de hacerle recuperar algo de fuerza- pero no podemos esperar mas. Es ahora o nunca**

**Dijo frunciendo el ceño antes de buscar a un lado para tomar su escalpelo e inclinarse sobre el de cabello castaño**

**Jim**** abrió los ojos y se aferró con fuerza al brazo del adulto a su lado aguardando a sentir el frío filo de la hoja del bisturí, haciendo reverberar su voz en las paredes de aquella habitación cuando se hizo el primer corte y la sangre comenzó a brotar hacia los lados empapando completamente las telas que se habían colocado para evitar lo mas posible hacer un desastre y mantener algo limpia la zona a operar**

**-Estoy bien… estoy bien!**

**Chilló intentando calmar a su madre que ahora lloraba con mayor impetú al ver el sufrimiento por el que estaba teniendo que pasar su único hijo y por el cuál no podía hacer absolutamente nada**

**Jim**** trató de concentrar su mente en otras cosas**

**Tal vez… aquella noche junto a Silver.**

**Si, pensar en ese momento podía ser mucho mejor que el tratar de resistir cada corte percibido por su cerebro en el camino del médico por llegar a la zona donde se había desarrollado su bebé sin que él supiera exactamente como había ocurrido o donde se había formado el espacio adecuado para recibirle y dejarle crecer durante tantos meses sin afectar el resto de sus órganos o deformar alguna parte de su cuerpo**

**Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… si había hecho algún efecto**

**Había estado sintiéndose enfermo, débil… esos dolores que él trataba de negar y de ocultar pretendiendo que eran a causa de las pequeñas patadas de la criatura**

**De nuevo el pensamiento acerca de su sería del cyborg o de su segundo al mando regresó con la fuerza de un tsunami y torció los dedos sobre las sábanas pensando que tal vez era laantinaturalidad de la criatura por nacer la que hacía que fuese tan complicado en aquel momento darla a luz; negó varias veces con la cabeza sintiendo el terror subirle por todo el cuerpo al venir la imagen de cómo podría ser el bebé**

**Y aún así, él no querría que muriera… fuese como fuese…**

**Pero si el doctor y su madre pedían por su muerte? No soportaría eso, no podría vivir sabiendo que habían asesinado a una criatura inocente por mucho que él mismo odiase la idea de haber quedado esperando de un demonio que aún hacía asomo en sus peores pesadillas.**

**Finalmente una presión pareció salir de su cuerpo mientras que el médico se enderezaba y su mejor amiga corría a tenderle unas toallas con las cuáles limpiar al bebé recién nacido…**

**Que no lloraba**

**No escuchaba ni un solo llanto o quejido por parte de este**

**Trató de moverse pero no podía sentir su cuerpo y a duras penas dejó salir un suave gemido, observando como los labios del doctor se movían y su gesto mostraba una gran preocupación levantando el pequeño bulto que no alcanzaba a ver. Era normal, era como el mantavor? Trató de extender los dedos y suplicar que le permitieran verle pero algo cambió en ese momento en la habitación cuando percibió la expresión seria del zorro adulto que arrebató al bebé de los brazos del médico y salió corriendo a pesar de los gritos del resto de que volviese.**

**"No… no dejes que muera"**

**Pidió en su mente con sus ojos azules clavados en aquella puerta, antes de cerrarlos al perder el conocimiento por última vez.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cuando Jim despertó aquella noche su primer pensamiento fue que todo había sido una horrenda pesadilla.**

**Su embarazo, todo el tiempo sufrido, la ausencia de Silver, la falta en el llanto de su hijo nacido, los piratas y su malestar en general…**

**Pero la realidad volvió lenta al darse cuenta de que se sentía muy vacío por dentro, como si hubiese perdido algo demasiado importante y que de alguna manera estaba relacionada con el Ursidque había desaparecido de su vida tiempo atrás; dejó salir un suspiro pesado y lentamente se colocó una mano en el vientre que le devolvió una punzada de ardiente dolor haciéndole quejarse y darse cuenta de que en efecto… ya había dado a luz**

**Al siguiente segundo se había tensado y había hecho el movimiento de levantarse cuando una pesada y enorme mano que parecía de roca le empujó de vuelta a la cama haciéndole finalmente enfocar el azul de sus ojos en aquella criatura con escamas que le veía con una gran seriedad y molestia**

**-Si serás tonto niño… no puedes moverte así de rápido después de que te han operado… demonios…**

**El chico parpadeó repetidas veces antes de sentir como alguien se sentaba en el borde de su cama, para ver a su amiga de ojos verdes sonriéndole con diversión**

**-Ya era hora de que despertaras… nos tenías muy preocupados…**

**-Yo… no…- balbuceó torpemente el de cabello castaño antes de ver a los alrededores- el bebé… él… como está el…?**

**-Jim, relájate o no te vamos a dar permiso de verlo**

**Ordenó la hembra con un tono regañón pero sin ser duro haciendo que el mas joven dejase de tensar el cuerpo. El bebé… estaba vivo. Estaba vivo. Se cubrió los ojos unos momentos con ambas manos comenzando a llorar pero intentando que no lo viesen antes de separar las manos y ver que de una esquina donde tenía una mecedora se levantaba la alta figura del capitán Roberts, llevando aquel pequeño bulto en brazos todavía cubierto por la pequeña manta azul que había preparado en cuanto supo que estaba esperando.**

**Entre la hembra de pelaje rojo y el lagarto le ayudaron a sentarse hasta que quedó lo suficientemente bien acomodado en las enormes almohadas que le habían dejado en la espalda, antes de que el adulto le observase con diversión**

**-Gracias al cielo se parece a ti, chico…**

**Saludó el pirata antes de colocarle con mucha lentitud en los brazos la diminuta figura del bebé que parecía dormir tan profundamente como lo había estado su madre hacia unos minutos**

**-Debes de tener cuidado al cargarla… aún esta algo delicada…**

**Jim**** asintió lentamente antes de levantar una mano para moverla tela que cubría el rostro de la pequeña… antes de dar un profundo suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que, parecía tan humana como lo eran él y su propia madre; no era descendiente definitivamente de aquella criatura con pinzas y de alguna manera aquello le traía una gran tranquilidad que no estaba seguro de si era adecuado sentir**

**Pero la bebé estaba con vida. Y eso era lo único que le importaba**

**Le abrazó contra si ocultando su rostro durante algunos segundos en el cuerpo de la pequeña criatura antes de sentir como el alien con aspecto de lagarto se acercaba, terminando el chico por enderezarse y finalmente notar los vendajes que cubrían apretadamente el pecho de su bebé**

**-Qué… que ha sucedido?**

**Preguntó con temor de que el asunto fuese demasiado grave y que sus momentos sosteniendo a la recién nacida fuesen a ser cortados de golpe**

**-Cardiomegalia**

**Explicó Peter Scamander moviendo su petrea cola mientras que los ojos azules del mas joven se abrían por la sorpresa y observaba a aquella criatura que le resultaba completamente desconocida**

**-Cardi… que?**

**-Megalia… que aparte de humano eres sordo?- replicó de mala gana el pirata antes de acomodarse en una silla cercana con gesto cansado- solamente a idiotas como a ti se les ocurre quedar preñados de razas que no son compatibles con las propias… mira que criar con un Ursid…**

**El de cabello castaño se ruborizó de golpe mientras que el bebé en sus brazos se estiraba un poco y se acomodaba mejor sin prestar atención a las voces de los adultos que le rodeaban**

**-Entonces… es…?**

**-De John Silver si esa era tu duda y creo que ya te ha quedado claro- suspiró el zorro apoyándose en la pared detrás suyo mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados y se encogía un poco ante las risas de su hija cuyos ojos brillaban al darse cuenta del porque la irritación de su padre al respecto**

**-Sin embargo…- interrumpió el cirujano pirata observando con desinterés al chico que ahora acariciaba los delgados cabellos de la criatura que sostenía- regresando al asunto que te interesa, lacria nació con el corazón demasiado grande… estaba por morir… que no te diste cuenta de que algo estaba mal? No tuviste malestares o dolores o algo que te indicara que debías de hacerte una revisión muchacho!?**

**Regaño antes de percibir el silencio y la expresión de culpa y vergüenza del humano, terminando por maldecir por lo bajo**

**-Y luego por eso tengo que atender este tipo de estupideces… demonios!- soltó antes de mecerse un poco mientras que Jim volvía a poner su atención en las vendas del cuerpo de la pequeña**

**-Entonces… eso de… lo mega cardia… como se llame… puede curarse?**

**El lagarto observó de reojo al chico antes de volver a hablar**

**-El corazón de tu hija era demasiado grande para permanecer en el cuerpo que tenía- explicó mientras que el chico de ojos azules se tensaba- tuve que retirarlo por completo**

**-Y que pasará con ella?- inquirió el mas joven sintiendo como parte de su mundo caía al suelo- morirá?**

**-No… he colocado algo en el lugar de su corazón y debería servir bastante bien- respondió el medico rascándose la rocosa barbilla con gesto cansado y aburrido- pero tendré que cambiarlo al menos cada tres años y luego, cada cinco… y tendrá que ir por mantenimiento a donde vivo… pero si hace todo eso, entonces vivirá, tenlo por seguro…**

**Dijo el alien lo que hizo que el chico de cabello castaño gimiese de completo alivio y luego, sonriese al percibir que la pequeña abría unos grandes y hermosos ojos rojos que se clavaron en los suyos. La volteó hacia el otro lado de su agarre antes de suspirar con gesto soñoliento lo que hizo que el zorro de ojos dorados se acercase para tomar a la criatura haciendo saltar un poco en reacción al chico**

**-La llevaré con tu madre. Desde que volví con ella no la soltaba y creo que ahora que ya la viste, la va a querer de regreso**

**Sonrió con diversión antes de colocar una mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho que se hundió un poco en las sábanas y las almohadas con una expresión de completa tranquilidad ahora que parecía que todo estaba bien**

**-A Silver… le daría gusto, verdad?**

**Susurró conforme sus ojos se cerraban y el viejo zorro asentía con lentitud**

**-Si… ahora descansa muchacho. Te esperan unos años muy, muy largos**

**Sonrió de lado antes de ver como el de ojos azules caía dormido completamente agotado antes de dirigirle una mirada extraña tanto al lagarto como a su propia hija**

**En verdad el muchacho no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a llegar de ahí en delante para él**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	17. En la mira

**CAP 17**

**"En la mira"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquel hombre movía en ligeros y suaves vaivenes la copa entre sus dedos haciendo que el liquido en su interior girase sin detenerse hasta que el cristal fue llevado a los labios de quien lo sostenía, dando un breve sorbo al vino**

**Las cosas habían estado tranquilas en aquella semana después de algunos años de trifulcas y levantamientos pirata, unos mas graves que otros pero teniéndoles al filo del asiento cada vez que se aparecían para intentar acabar con las bases que fungían como vital barrera a las barcazas de mercancías y cruceros que se movían a través de las corrientes de todo lo que se reconocía como territorio espacial del imperio Terran.**

**Por supuesto que los propios hombres de las fuerzas de la armada habían tenido sus victorias**

**Pero a pesar de ello, una y otra vez y sin importar todos los métodos de tortura que había ideado para aquellas ratas miserables, ninguna podía darle razón de aquello que buscaba con tanta ansiedad.**

**Y no era solamente aquel asunto**

**Había uno mas que desde hacía tiempo comenzaba a irritarle al darse cuenta de que lo tenía tan lejos y tan fuera del alcance de sus manos que no podía mas que aguardar a un momento oportuno para hacerse de él; las ocasiones en que llegaba a aparecer ahora eran muy escasas y ni sus hombres lograban ubicar cuando sería, además de que la mirada de esa mujer parecía estarlo vigilando en todo segundo y eso solamente ocasionaba que su nivel de irritación fuese mayor.**

**Hizo su intento enviado ordenes de presencia, pero están eran inmediatamente interceptadas por la otra almirante.**

**E incluso enviando a sus mejores hombres para tratar de obligar a aquel elemento a visitarle como lo deseaba, estos eran detenidos por un pequeño escuadrón que parecía colocado justamente para evitarle cualquier oportunidad de llevarse al muchacho hacia sus propios cuarteles; estaba totalmente seguro de que aquellos hombres habían de hecho, interceptado y robado su carta escrita a los altos mandos para transferir a aquel… soldado a su propio cuartel**

**Porqué lo protegía tanto la almirante Amelia Weeldcat que no le daba oportunidad alguna con el muchacho?**

**Tenía que ser algo importante puesto que la mujer parecía ser tan fiera en su protección al chico de ojos azules como lo era con sus propias crías aunque rara vez había visto a alguna de ellas correteando por los pasillos de la milicia**

**La copa de vino cimbró suavemente al ser colocada en la fina mesa de madera y los dedos de aquel almirante acariciaron por unos segundos la curva del frio vidrio**

**Que tan malo era desear tener todo lo que debía de pertenecerle?**

**Todavía recordaba el día en que la mujer felinid había llevado ante el cuerpo de almirantes a aquel jovencito cuyas historias de cómo había hecho frente a un grupo de piratas y salvado la vida de la mayoría de los hombres en el barco había recorrido ya todas las bases e incluso, había recibido el elogio de su majestad la reina Illysa Segunda; a diferencia de los demás, él no se había impresionado en absoluto de los logros de aquel crío, especialmente sabiendo que había creado una relación estrecha con uno de los piratas mas buscados de los mares que se suponía ellos debían de proteger**

**Sin embargo… aquellos méritos tenían su valor ante los demás y eso ya convertía al muchacho en un pequeño objeto de valor**

**Y después de que lo recomendaran directamente para el ingreso en la Academia y sus habilidades innatas para la navegación en conjunto con su toma de decisiones rápidas y liderazgo firme… cada día que pasaba era mas obvio que quien lo obtuviese iba a causar unas cuantas envidias y al mismo tiempo, se le iban a abrir puertas; en lo personal, era como un pequeño triunfo al no ser solamente el mejor almirante de toda la flota de su Majestad sino además tener al mejor novato y seguramente futuro segundo mejor almirante que habría.**

**Claro que tampoco podía dejar de lado que el jovencito también tenía su atractivo físico que solamente acentuaba el que ya le daba su vivacidad y la energía que desprendía contagiándolos a todos.**

**Tal vez habría que educarlo para ser un poco mas reservado y correcto…**

**Pero se había convertido en algo que deseaba grandemente aquel hombre. Y como todo lo que poseía, no se iba a rendir hasta tener de igual manera a la pequeña joya descubierta por la felina.**

**-Adelante**

**Su voz sonó suave pero firme sin necesidad de percibir al hombre detrás de la puerta que ni siquiera había alcanzado a tocar la puerta con los nudillos, pero los instintos afilados de aquel sujeto acostumbrado a las batallas le habían dado la sensibilidad para reconocer cuando otro ser vivo se acercaba a donde él se encontraba; la fina plancha de madera labrada que correspondía a la entrada de aquella habitación se movió dejando ver a una enorme criatura de aspecto feroz y expresión de halcón tal cuál era su especie. El hombre del chaquetín azul firme se giró en su silla un poco para observar al recién llegado de lado, para luego levantar una ceja como instándole a hablar.**

**-Almirante Hamilton**

**-Coronel- respondió el humano de ojos celestes con gesto aburrido antes de pasar la yema de uno de sus dedos por el borde de la copa que seguía descansando sobre la pulida superficie de su escritorio- qué es lo que puede decirme hoy?**

**-La vigilancia sobre la posada se ha relajado un poco y creemos que podemos efectuar la captura sin ningún contratiempo**

**Se expresó sin emoción en la voz mas imprimiendo fuerza en esta demostrando el tiempo que tenía en aquella posición bajo el mando del humano que parecía no darle ninguna importancia a su presencia.**

**-Excelente**

**Aquel almirante asintió una vez con suavidad antes de hacer hacia atrás el respaldo de su elegante asiento y cerrar los ojos**

**-Esperemos que no tengamos dificultades en convencerlo…**

**-Nadie podría negarse a usted, señor- dijo con seguridad aquel alien de expresión depredadora antes de que el otro volviese a dejar ver el celeste de sus ojos**

**-No… nadie podría, es verdad- musitó con suavidad antes de quedarse observando a la nada- sin embargo el chico ha demostrado que con él no podemos aplicar las mismas reglas que a los demás, cierto?**

**Un ligero temblor apareció en sus parpados como si aquello lo irritase antes de componer una nueva expresión de relajación y tranquilidad**

**-Y en todo caso de que pueda negarse…**

**-Acaso usted…?**

**Los ojos dorados de aquel ave se entornaron un poco como si tratasen de comprender lo que planeaba quien era su líder y superior desde hacía tantos años pero en mas de una ocasión se había encontrado con que aquel humano era tan impredecible como las propias corrientes del Etherium antes de una tormenta solar; el almirante curvó el borde de sus labios en una sonrisa muy ligera antes de reir sin abrir la boca**

**-Siempre hay otras maneras de dejar en claro, a quien se le debe lealtad y que la mejor opción es siempre la que se ofrece de primera mano**

**Volvió a cerrar los ojos e inclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho tocando este con su barbilla mientras que su hombre de confianza continuaba de pie en la misma posición, finalmente dejando ver algo de duda en sus orbes al preguntarse que clase de plan estaría tramando aquel militar como para sentirse seguro de que esta vez, sin importar lo que ocurriese no se le escaparía el teniente de la armada real como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-No puedo creer que pueda sentirme así de exhausto…**

**-Hum… y solamente son cinco años, espera a que cumpla catorce y entonces realmente vas a saber lo que es ser agotador, jovencito…**

**Sarah Hawkins llevaba varias ollas grandes cargando en sus manos mientras sonreía con diversión volteando hacia atrás para ver a su único hijo que se había dejado caer en una silla, pasándose una mano por el cabello para hacerlo hacia atrás**

**-Vamos mamá- se quejó el de ojos azules viéndola con expresión de súplica- yo no era así a los cinco años…**

**-No, solamente comenzaste a construir tus tablas solares, a salirte de la casa sin permiso, a meter cuanto animal te pasara por delante, a hacer destrozos en las casas de los vecinos, lograr que la policía de Montressor te trajese cada cinco minutos…**

**Enumeró la mujer levantando los ojos mientras depositaba lo que tenía en sus brazos en una mesa cercana, antes de colocarse las manos en la cadera y negar un par de veces sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro mientras que el muchacho que en aquellos momentos llevaba un saco marrón largo y unas ropas civiles que nada tenían que ver con su impecable uniforme de la armada finalmente levantaba la cabeza y veía con cansancio a esta**

**-Vamos… no era… tan… diabólico, o si?**

**-No… solamente tenías demasiadas energías- concedió la mujer antes de acercarse, colocarle una mano en la cabeza y darle un suave beso en la frente para luego, volver a sus deberes- pero bueno… cuando comience a querer novio… entonces sí me voy a divertir…**

**El chico abrió grandemente sus ojos antes de gemir al tiempo que escuchaba las risas de su madre que se perdieron al ingresar en las cocinas**

**Jim**** Hawkins dejó que pasasen unos cuantos segundos, con el rostro apoyado entre sus manos antes de dejar caer los brazos hacia delante en la mesa y dejar salir aire de forma sonora por entre los labios para acto seguido, ver hacia un lado y dejar la mirada caer sobre una vieja y raída alfombra donde antes fuese una sala de estar y no uno de los espacios de descanso de la posada donde ahora se movían los huéspedes**

**Tantos años atrás y él no se hubiese imaginado que su vida iba a ser como se vislumbraba en aquellos momentos**

**Acaso se arrepentía de algo en todo ello?**

**Muy lentamente el chico se llevó una mano al cuello donde colgaba un relicario que su madre le hubiese entregado aquella noche, en que su bebé naciese como un talismán que pasaría de un Hawkins a otro… para que recordase cuanto ella lo había amado y que ahora era su turno de reflejar aquellos años de entrega en la nueva vida que formaba parte de ellos y que ahora dependía de las decisiones que tomase el único varón de la familia al respecto**

**Los labios del chico de ojos azules se curvaron en una sonrisa suave mientras abría aquella pequeña joya para luego, cerrarla y suspirar poniéndose de pie y observando la puerta**

**Las memorias de lo ocurrido esa noche en que todo su mundo cambiase parecían tomar el lugar de la realidad, mostrándole la luz del sol exterior iluminando el vestíbulo de la posada y los suelos de madera del ingreso para luego, ser sustituidas de golpe por el escenario de una tormentosa noche de lluvia en la cuál el tan solo con catorce años ingresase con un alien tortuga que moribundo, le entregaba el mapa de un tesoro invaluable para después dejarle frente a la mayor aventura de su vida**

**Una que no terminaba con su regreso a salvo a los muelles del puerto espacial Crescentia sino que seguía esta vez, dentro suyo y no desaparecería jamás**

**Los pasos del chico de cabellos castaños lo llevaron hasta la puerta, la cuál abrió para luego apoyar el cuerpo en el marco de esta y cruzarse de brazos, dejando que el paisaje de suaves y doradas extensiones de césped le relajasen y le permitiesen disfrutar de aquellas extensas vacaciones que había comenzado a tomar, junto a la firme decisión de no ser esa persona como lo había sido su progenitor dejándole solo por irse de viaje tanto como pudiese**

**En parte entendía su amor por el espacio y todas las maravillas que el Etherium tenía para ofrecerles**

**Pero…**

**Lo que no comprendía era como podía haber dejado de lado aquella maravilla que era el saber que sin importar lo que ocurriese, era la vida completa de alguien que le aguardaba con una expresión de esperanza y amor sincero cada que aparecía**

**Muy lentamente caminó hasta bajar los escalones que daban hacia el camino que llevaba de la posada a los muelles de esta y de ahí, al pueblo mas cercano que estaba a veinte minutos en un carruaje pequeño; se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a andar antes de dirigir su vista hacia el cielo donde no alcanzaban a dejarse ver las estrellas y con las cuáles siempre sonaba despierto que aventuras estaría viviendo aquel cyborg que continuaba siendo parte de sus sueños y recuerdos**

**Su hija sabía perfectamente quien era Long John Silver**

**Cómo negarle a la pequeña el saber que su padre había salvado la vida de su madre y que estaba en algún lugar, viviendo a saber cuáles y cuantas aventuras?**

**De primer instancia había batallado unos cuantos días en decidirse qué hacer al respecto. Sería mas saludable para ella pensar que no tenía un padre o conocer la verdad acerca de que tenía uno, que era un pirata conocido… villano, pero su padre al fin y que tenía un buen corazón por debajo de todo y que no había alcanzado a saber que ella estaba en camino? Considerando lo que había vivido él y lo que hubiera deseado de principio finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que la verdad sería lo mejor**

**Algún día ella se iría en busca del Ursid?**

**Probablemente**

**Pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que cuando ese día llegase el poder servirle de apoyo y esperar que volviese a su lado al igual que él lo había hecho con su propia madre en su momento**

**Finalmente alcanzó un espacio de césped muy crecido y del cuál no se alcanzaba a ver nada especial… excepto por un par de pequeñas manos que salían hacia arriba sosteniendo un enorme papel blanco con un diminuto agujero en su centro**

**Jim**** levantó una ceja y continuó avanzando hasta llegar al hueco de césped donde un pequeño cuerpo con vestido de una pieza se dejaba ver tendido boca arriba y con un ojo cerrado, dándole un aspecto gracioso; el ahora adulto se quedó unos segundos observando semejante extraño espectáculo para luego, voltear a los alrededores y sentarse al lado de la pequeña cría, volviendo sus ojos al papel y luego hacia el cielo repetidas veces antes de parpadear y recargarse de lado en el suelo para verla mejor**

**-Y… qué se supone que estamos haciendo?- inquirió el de ojos azules mientras que el rojo del iris de la pequeña parecía abrirse mas tratando de observar a través del hueco del papel**

**-Miro…**

**-Oh… eso esta bien, supongo- respondió Jim antes de cerrar un ojo y asomarse al lado del rostro de la pequeña tratando de distinguir que era lo que veía a través del agujero sin conseguirlo- y… qué se supone que estamos viendo?**

**-Las estrellas- respondió sin mas la chiquilla a lo que el de cabello castaño parpadeó antes de tallarse un ojo por sentirlo ya suficientemente deslumbrado**

**-Nena… las estrellas no pueden verse a plena luz del día- respondió después de parpadear una y otra vez para volver a ver a la de ojos rojos que continuaba en la misma posición**

**-No es lo que me dijo la tia Solaris- replicó la criatura a lo que el chico suspiró pesadamente con gesto de resignación sin ver nada en especifico**

**-Así que la tia Solaris…- repitió antes de ver a la pequeña y pasarle una mano por los largos cabellos- mira… nena, lo que te dijo no es cierto, a lo mucho vas a quedarte ciega y no me parece una muy buena idea que eso suceda**

**Dijo tomando la hoja de papel y bajándola a lo que la cria compuso una expresión de puchero haciendo reir a su madre**

**-Pero dijo que el papel me protegería del sol y todo eso…!- explicó a lo que el chico rodó los ojos**

**-Si… pero no le va a servir de protegerse de mi en cuanto la atrape- gruñó de mala gana lo cuál hizo reir a la criatura de ojos rojizos**

**-Mama, te ves gracioso…**

**Dijo con gracia a lo que el mayor le devolvió una gran sonrisa pegando su frente con la de su pequeña debajo suyo**

**-Bueno, pues me alegra que sirva para algo- replicó ahora componiendo a propósito gestos ridículos haciendo reir aun mas a su hija, que le abrazó contra sí**

**Jim**** Hawkins finalmente dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de enderezarse un poco sobre sus manos aún escuchando las voces divertidas de su pequeña para luego, quedarse completamente quieto con expresión sorprendida para luego, cambiar su mirada a una seria y tensa moviendo sus ojos hacia un lado como si buscase algo a la distancia; sus ojos se detuvieron en una loma cercana donde solamente había un árbol solitario y permaneció en la misma posición, vigilante**

**Al menos hasta que la cría debajo suyo tiró de su chaquetín haciéndole perder el equilibrio y casi cayendo encima de esta**

**-Oye!**

**-Mami… porqué estás enojado?- inquirió la pequeñita con expresión curiosa de ojos enormes haciendo sacudir un poco su cabeza para que luego, Jim volviese a ver hacia donde su atención había sido llamada**

**Pero nada**

**-Mami?**

**-Si… hmm… Lunara, hay que ir a casa ahora…**

**Dijo el chico tratando de sonar agradable y volviéndose a la pequeña que volvió a emitir un sonido de morritos y se cruzó de brazos, provocando la risa del adulto que le abrazó contra si y le besó repetidas veces en el rostro como lo hiciera su propia madre para convencerlo de obedecer cuando no quisiese**

**Finalmente la niña volvió a reir y se puso de pie junto con el de ojos azules que se enderezó sobre sus rodillas antes de cargar a la mas pequeña en brazos, donde esta se recargó sobre su hombro…. Dejando ver en el espacio abierto del cuello de su vestido una fina línea rojiza que indicaba el lugar donde en mas de una ocasión la hubiesen abierto para revisar aquel objeto de extraños colores azules que ahora le servía de corazón**

**Emitió un pequeño suspiro de dolor al pensar que hubiese preferido ser él quien tuviese que pasar por todo eso antes de percibir un par de pequeñas manos en las mejillas**

**-Porqué estás triste mami?**

**El aludido parpadeó con sorpresa una vez antes de sonreir y negar con la cabeza**

**-No, no estoy triste… es solo que…**

**-Extrañas a papi?**

**Jim**** se tensó un poco al sentir sorpresiva aquella declaración pero sintiendo que era la mejor desviación de tema a la que podía aerrarse, sonrió lo mejor que pudo antes de besar la frente de la pequeña**

**-Si… puedes decir que si…**

**La acomodó un poco mejor en su abrazo antes de dar un ultimo vistazo sospechoso hacia atrás para luego, encaminarse hacia su hogar percibiendo como el vello de su nuca se erizaba en una clara advertencia de algo que ya sabía aunque sus ojos no le indicasen nada extraño a su alrededor: alguien los había estado observando y casi podía jurar que incluso ahora les seguía hacia la entrada de la posada Benbow**

**Apretó un poco mas en sus brazos a la niña para inmediatamente hacer los últimos metros al hogar tan rápido como pudo para luego, cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos**

**Una nube ocultó el sol sobre ellos dándole al paisaje una tonalidad rojiza, casi sangrienta**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	18. La noche dorada

**CAP 18**

**"La noche dorada"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los ojos verdes de la hembra intentaban ver a través de toda aquella destrucción hacia el pueblo mientras que los hombres de su padre gritaban, daban órdenes y luchaban contra aquellos sujetos de la armada que habían caído sobre el barco que aguardaba en puerto según las órdenes del capitán**

**No debían de partir sin importar que y estaban obligados a luchar incluso con todas las galeras de la armada real encima**

**Solaris**** movió las orejas y trató de distinguir entre las sombras y figuras que se movían en el humo y el anaranjado de las llamas a cualquiera de los dos que aguardaba… hasta que finalmente una hizo aparición**

**-Donde está Jim?**

**Su cabeza se movió para tratar de enfocar algo, cualquier cosa que le indicase que el joven soldado de la armada seguía al viejo pirata de pelaje rojizo que corría con la fuerza y velocidad de sus piernas aferrando algo envuelto en una cobija entre los brazos y con expresión de ira y verdadero dolor y que finalmente subió corriendo la tabla que le habían colocado para llegar al barco, antes de patearla hacia un lado**

**La chica emitió un grito de pánico ante aquel acto antes de aferrar con fuerza el brazo de su padre que respiraba cansado y sudaba aún entre las heridas y quemaduras de una batalla**

**-DONDE ESTÁ JIM, PAPÁ!?**

**El capitán pirata le gruñó a su propia hija antes de colocarle aquel bulto en brazos y sacar su espada de batalla**

**-Llévatela al fondo de tu camarote y cierra con llave!**

**Ordenó aun con la mirada de terror de la hembra que no podía creer aquello que escuchaba**

**-Lo abandonaste…**

**-Maldita sea chiquilla insolente! Haz lo que te ordené! Si las capturan o las matan de nada va a valer el sacrificio del chico para hacer tiempo!**

**Soltó en un grito atronador antes de girarse a tiempo para cortar en un largo tajo horizontal los vientres de dos soldados de la armada, logrando que la zorro de ojos verdes abriese estos antes de abrazar con mas fuerza aquello en sus brazos y correr tal cuál le habían ordenado hacia la zona de los camarotes; tuvo que sacar su revolver de energía solar y disparar en al menos tres ocasiones a las cabezas de aquellos sujetos que habían ingresado en ese pasillo luchando e intentando capturarla pero finalmente logró llegar a su habitación la cuál atrincheró completamente**

**Respiraba de manera agitada y sudaba ahora como el resto, apretando aún mas su arma y dejando salir un par de lagrimas entendiendo el significado de aquello**

**Especialmente cuando el Royal Fortune finalmente comenzó a moverse para alejarse a gran velocidad de aquel puerto de Montressor para no volver**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Thomas Hamilton observaba con calma el color rojizo que el cielo tomaba debido a las llamas que se elevaban como manos celebrando su golpe maestro oculto por el velo de un ataque que le haría ver como un héroe completo a los ojos del gobierno dominante de aquel reino y a la mirada impresionada de sus compañeros de rango que seguramente estarían alabándole tanto como el tiempo por venir por su gallardura y valerosidad**

**Y él mismo por supuesto hubiera estado alzando el pecho por una pelea bien llevada…**

**Si aquella batalla fuese real**

**Pero eso no le restaba la sensación de orgullo y satisfacción al ver como sus planeas magistrales encajaban perfectamente como piezas perfectas una tras otra hasta dar lugar a algo que tenía esperando por años para que todo en su momento se convirtiese en una obra total y maestra que ni a los ojos mas astutos o avispados del universo podría ser descubierta o sospechada en ningún grado de conocimiento**

**Sonrió muy brevemente de lado antes de percibir un rugido cerca suyo de un pirata que no había llegado a escapar pero que se lanzaba a por él, apenas cambiando de lugar la posición de la espada para atravesar el corazón del infeliz sin necesidad de dejar de darle la espalda**

**La alimaña espacial cayó muerta antes de que pudiese emitir cualquier otro sonido y la sangre que cubría la espada ahora goteaba sobre la tierra, siendo absorbida por esta**

**-No es un escenario hermoso, digno de mi nobleza?**

**Preguntó con suavidad moviendo la espada hacia un lado para que su hoja quedase acostada en el aire conforme aquel alien de cabeza halcona se acercaba a su líder y sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de seda, limpiando cuidadosamente aquel objeto que pertenecía a su dirigente en cuyos ojos se reflejaba aún el rojo y dorado del teatro dantesco que de poco a poco iba calmándose a su alrededor a pesar de todo**

**-Por supuesto señor**

**Respondió finalmente aquel soldado después de dejar la hoja plateada tan brillante como las luces del cielo, observando como su superior giraba el arma y la enfundaba nuevamente en su protección adecuada que colgaba de la cintura**

**-Escucho lamentos y llantos…- comentó con voz suave el almirante componiendo una expresión seria pero suave- sin embargo algunos sacrificios siempre son necesarios para llevar a cabo cualquier limpieza o cuidado de lo que deseamos… nunca olvide eso, señor Russo**

**-Si señor…**

**El almirante respiró profundamente antes de sacar su propio pañuelo bordado y presionarlo unos segundos sobre la nariz para después, volverlo al bolsillo sobre su pecho**

**-Y que me dice… de nuestro invitado especial? Se encuentra cómodo?**

**-Ha luchado y ocasionado numerosos daños y algunas bajas… evidentemente es un excelente luchador y por eso fue reconocido por nuestra majestad**

**Admitió aquel soldado moviendo la cabeza con algo de respeto y apretando mas los brazos en su espalda**

**-Pero finalmente pude reducirlo personalmente y enviarlo a uno de los calabozos para aguardar lo que usted decida con él, mi señor…**

**Aquel humano parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomar un platito y una taza de té que otro soldado le entregaba acercándose con la cabeza agachada, levantando la porcelana con delicadeza entre sus dedos**

**-Calabozos? Por todos los cielos Russo, no, no debería estar en un lugar tan falto de higiene y no adecuado para… quien aceptará mi propuesta. Debe de ir inmediatamente y corregir su error, darle un baño correcto para poder presentarlo ante mi y dejarle en mi habitación aguardando mi regreso**

**Indicó con su mirada aún puesta en la ciudad ardiente antes de dar un sorbo al líquido ambarino de su taza**

**-Señor…- interrumpió su subalterno observándole con mayor seriedad- está seguro… de que aceptara?**

**El almirante esta vez sonrió ampliamente y dejó salir una suave risa que brotó cual brisa por encima de aquel espectáculo infernal**

**-Como decir no?**

**Inquirió antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Apretó sus parpados durante algunos segundos antes de abrir los ojos lentamente y dejar salir un leve sonido de dolor e incomodidad conforme los músculos de sus hombros por la posición en lacuál se encontraba**

**Movió un poco el cuello y lo escuchó tronar antes de levantar la mirada por el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban… y que inmediatamente después indicaban que el sujeto en cuestión volvía a retirarse, haciéndole suspirar de alivio; dónde se suponía que estaba? Volteó a los alrededores intentando identificar las estructuras de piedra y la puerta de metal sólido para luego, buscar con sus ojos azules alguna ventana por donde asomarse**

**Intentó ponerse de pie y cayó hacia delante sin tocar el suelo, emitiendo un pequeño grito de dolor al quedar colgando por el frente con los brazos torcidos de forma antinatural hacia atrás. Le costó un nuevo esfuerzo regresar a su posición sentada sobre los talones y aguantar con firmeza los latidos rapidos en los músculos de los brazos antes de voltear hacia atrás y darse cuenta de que tanto sus muñecas como los tobillos estaban atrapados por grilletes pesados y clavados directamente a la pared detrás suyo**

**Dejó caer un poco la cabeza hacia delante tratando de recordar**

**Recordaba…**

**Toda aquella tarde y noche había sentido que los observaba, que les vigilaban.**

**La sensación era terrible y se había pasado aquellas largas horas asomándose una y otra vez a través de la ventana de la posada, pensando que en cualquier momento iba a ver algo… cualquier cosa acercándose con actitud agresiva.**

**Ya había ocurrido una vez cuando su aventura y el tesoro de Flint pero tenía la desagradable impresión de que en aquella ocasión las cosas no giraban esta vez en torno a un grupo de piratas malandrines tratando de hacerse con algo que no les pertenecía; Edward Roberts les visitaba muy seguido y el propio Jim estaba comenzando a sentir agradable su compañía, aliviando e parte la profunda herida que sentía al fondo de su corazón especialmente al ver lo bien que se llevaba y trataba a su pequeña. Incluso a veces le parecía detectar un comportamiento bastante paternal para con esta y aunque él se había prometido no volver a ver a nadie como lo había hecho con el cyborg…**

**De alguna forma le gustaba aquella sensación de alguien viendo por ellos**

**Pero entonces…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Porqué me miras de esa manera?**

**El almirante llevaba una nueva taza de té en las manos y le daba unas cuantas vueltas al líquido con una fina cucharilla de plata, parado de lado sin observar la elegante cama con toques ingleses donde ahora se encontraba sentado aquel joven de ojos azules que le observaba con auténtico odio reflejado y las manos apretadas aún dentro de los grilletes que no le habían retirado cuando le llevasen de golpe a aquella habitación**

**-Yo no indiqué que te llevaran al calabozo, eso fue cosa de mis inútiles ayudantes que no respetan nada…**

**Agregó el almirante tomando un poco de aquel té a lo que Jim tan solo continuó en silencio**

**Entonces…**

**Si, ya recordaba mejor. Le habían llamado al servicio porque los piratas estaban atacando uno de los pocos puertos que había en Montressor y lo requerían con urgencia para hacerse cargo de estos, como siempre lo hacía; sin embargo, sus alarmas habían saltado así como su sexto sentido. Montressor estaba tapizado de bases militares por lo que la necesidad de levantarle de madrugada para que saliera corriendo de su hogar, tenía tanto sentido como el que de repente los piratas decidieran enrolarse en la academia militar**

**Especialmente cuando uno de los que le llamaban de urgencia era de los empleados de aquel tipo…**

**Tenía los minutos contados y lo sabía.**

**Tenía que ir para que no sospecharan pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba alejarse porque si aquello iba según lo creía, entonces ese sujeto no se detendría ante nada para hacerle ir a donde se encontraba.**

**Su madre estaba a salvo, en aquellos momentos había decidido descansar la noche y pasarla en la casa de una muy querida amiga de ella así que por ese lado no tenía que preocuparse; pero su hija, su pequeña niña si estaba en casa y si él salía sin esta seguramente entrarían y se la llevarían de forma que pudiesen amenazarlo con ello para obligarle a obedecer sin tener oportunidad de quejarse o de defenderse.**

**Estaba con las manos atadas**

**Se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de abrir un poco los ojos y recordar. Había una salida pero tenía que hacerlo rápido porque cada segundo contaba y cualquier movimiento en vano o que llamase la atención solo sería un paso mas en que se alejaría de un buen resultado… o algo menos aterrador. Su sentencia estaba dictada pero si había algo que podía hacer… cualquier cosa…**

**-Morph!**

**La pequeña criatura rosada pareció despertar de un pequeño platito hondo el cuál utilizaba para dormir, y bostezando se acercó con aquel joven con el que había sido dejado**

**Jim**** Hawkins sonrió un poco y pasó uno de sus dedos por la cabeza de aquel ser que dejó salir un ruidito alegre, antes de ensombrecer la mirada**

**-Necesito que envíes un mensaje de mi parte- dijo con seriedad a lo que el pequeño alien asintió varias veces con gesto preocupado- al Royal Fortune. Y tiene que ser rápido**

**Dijo antes de acercarse a una mesa y sacar pluma y papel para garabatear algo pequeño y consiso para acto seguido, dárselo a aquella criaturita que absorbió la nota aún observando al jvoen que se removía en un mar de nervios**

**-Ve… y no dejes que te atrapen**

**Ordenó a lo que el pequeño Morph dejó salir un nuevo ruidito de congoja para luego, partir por un hueco de la ventana y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche**

**Los ojos azules de aquel chico permanecieron clavados en aquel sitio durante unos cuantos segundos antes de subir rápidamente por las escaleras, escuchando el pasar de los segundos en el reloj de la estancia principal que con su tic tac parecían estar contando el momento en que todo terminaría para él**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	19. Nunca

**CAP 19**

**"Nunca"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lloraba**

**Había jurado no volver a hacerlo, no volver amostrar sentimientos, tragarse cualquier dolor y afrontar toda herida y desgarro en su alma a pesar de que creía que ya no era posible hacerla maspedazos de lo que ya estaba; sin embargo, en aquellos momentos le era demostrado de la manera mas fría y dura que si algo podía ser infinitamente peor, entonces sucedería sin dilación y que sus quejas y suplicas solamente iban a ser acalladas puesto que su opinión no tenía mas valor que el de un esclavo**

**Al menos, así era como ahora se sentía**

**Aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo no parecía hacer caso a la sangre que ahora manchaba las blancas sabanas de seda, exportadas y fabricadas tan solo para él**

**Suponía que después de aquello las quemaría ya que no parecía ser de los que aceptarían una marca de ningun tipo en sus pertenencias, mucho menos algo que indicase el mas mínimo signo de violencia perpetrada por su parte**

**Luchar hubiera servido de algo?**

**Sin su revolver o su espada era obvio que estaba perdido. El almirante le aventajaba en tamaño y experiencia, además de que algo en su mente parecía haberle bloqueado las reacciones masbásicas, haciendo que con cada toque y cada roce de dientes sobre su piel aquella noche que se le había marcado en el cuerpo a base de fuego volviese y las imágenes cubriesen a segundos lo que sucedía en ese momento preciso**

**Dolía demasiado**

**Incluso mas que la segunda ocasión y pensaba que a final de cuentas, cuando el mantevor le había tomado había conseguido interrumpirle en parte al estar desesperado y esforzarse en pelear sumado a que todos los accidentes que iba teniendo el robot le fungían de ventaja**

**Sin embargo en aquellos momentos no contaba con eso**

**La mano del militar era como un grillete pesado y duro que se cerraba con firmeza sobre ambas muñecas levantadas por sobre su cabeza, torciéndole los brazos de forma que no podía hacer demasiado para liberarse del agarre y este comenzaba a dejar una extensa marca roja donde la sangre se cortaba de repente al hacer algún movimiento brusco; quería luchar, quería desesperadamente encontrar una forma de escabullirse pero…**

**Era demasiado tarde**

**No iba a escapar y el dejar salir su nombre entre gritos, pidiendo ayuda no iba a traerle para sacarle de aquel problema**

**A final de cuentas, el propio Jim se lo había buscado al no haberse ido a tiempo, al no haber hecho caso a las primeras señales de peligro detectadas en el almirante, suficientes como para que hubiese tomado su barco, su madre y su hija y se hubiera desvanecido en alguno de los tantos asteroides que no estaban bajo la vigilancia continuada de los miembros de la real armada de Terrany cualquiera de sus bases**

**Que tenía miedo de presentarse con una excusa tan patética ante la almirante Amelia?**

**Probablemente**

**Pero tal vez lo que mas le pesaba mientras le arrancaban lo último de su infancia a base de desgarros y penetraciones sin pausa, era que todo aquello hubiese tenido un final muy diferente si tan solo en la punta de la lengua no se hubiera ahogado el "Si, voy" cuando el pirata de ojo mecánico le pidiese irse a su lado**

**Porqué… por qué demonios no lo había hecho!?**

**Creía que hacía lo correcto y que veía hacia algo firme al regresar al hogar e ingresar a un trabajo honroso y respetable con sus nuevos amigos pero… solamente había perdido la oportunidad de seguir siendo libre, probablemente de tener algo mas para su familia… un padre para su hija a la cuál no volvería a ver jamás en su vida. Las lagrimas caían y quemaban todo a su paso, la piel de sus mejillas y la tela bajo su rostro donde los tonos oscuros de humedad daban fe de su existencia**

**La mano de aquella bestia sobre sí parecía buscar todas las maneras de dejarle en claro que cualquier atisbo de libertad estaba perdida. Si un ser vivo podía convertirse en un objeto y pertenencia de alguien, entonces esa era la manera de mantener su firma no solamente en su interior por medio de su semilla sino también, haciendo visible las líneas rojas y heridas que indicaban que ahí se encontraba una señal para que nadie mas se atreviese a tomarlo**

**Era humillante y vergonzoso pero por sobre todo eso, era deprimente a un grado asfixiante**

**Ahora que tenía un momento para respirar… porqué no había huído con el capitán Bartholomew cuando hubiese entregado a su hija?**

**-Jim… deberías de venir con nosotros…**

**El chico había salido corriendo de la posada Benbow apretando fuertemente contra su pecho a la niña, moviendo sus piernas tan rápido y tan fuerte como podía para llegar a la zona de muelles a donde había mandado llamar al capitán pirata por medio de un mensaje usando a la antigua mascota de Long John Silver que se había quedado a su lado; era una suerte saber de seguro que el zorro de ojos dorados no tardaría ni un momento ni dudaría en acudir a su llamado de auxilio aún así pusiese en riesgo su propia vida**

**-Jim… deberías venir con nosotros**

**Recordaba la mirada desesperada y frustrada de aquel sujeto mientras el mas joven le colocaba de golpe a la pequeña en los brazos, la cuál lloró al verse movida de forma tan brusca, buscando ahora con sus ojos la mirada de su madre que apartó la vista para no arrepentirse y no hacer mas grande la herida del abandono**

**Ahora se sentía como su propio padre cuando le dejase atrás**

**-Si voy con ustedes… nos van a seguir y el escape va a ser demasiado difícil. No quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie en esto**

**Había respondido con una seguridad que obviamente no tenía pero que tenía que forzarse a creer para que él otro entendiese que no iba a dar lugar a otras opciones**

**Pero este le había tomado del brazo y lo había apretado suavemente**

**-Todos estamos preparados para la batalla y para morir en esta- había dicho el de pelaje rojizo- ya están luchando en puerto porque como habías dicho, ya estaban preparados para atacar sin pensárselo…**

**-Eso es porque se imaginaban que trataría de huir- explicaba el de ojos azules con un tono mas angustiado- si los llegan a atrapar y… si capturan a Lunara, entonces todo habrá terminado parami- gimió- es lo único que me queda Edward…**

**Llamarlo por su nombre había bastado para el zorro, tal vez por la pura sorpresa de aquel hecho el cuál fue rápidamente aprovechado por el Hawkins**

**-Voy a darles tiempo para escapar- había dicho en tono autoritario- van a venir por mi y mientras hacen eso, quiero que ustedes salgan… y no volteen hacia atrás**

**Ordenaba. El capitán le observó un par de segundos mas con dolor y el muchacho se había inclinado de golpe sobre la pequeña en los brazos del adulto, besando su rostro y pegando su frente en la de esta antes de darle una última mirada a los ojos dorados del pirata… y salir corriendo en dirección de los callejones del pueblo que comenzaba a mostrar una tonalidad amarilla debido al fuego provocado por los militares en busca de provocar caos y culpar de ello a los "invasores"**

**Esa había sido la última vez que les había visto**

**Un nuevo grito salió del joven de ojos azules al regresar a la realidad al ser volteado bruscamente sobre su vientre en la cama, percibiendo como ahora la piel en sus muñecas parecía quedar en carne viva al ser atado sin sutileza ni cuidado usando tiras de las propias sabanas para tenerle amarrado firmemente a la cabecera de la cama; un escalofrío de dolor y miedo le recorrió, tratando de recobrar la respiración y volteando hacia atrás con esfuerzo**

**-Deberías intentar disfrutarlo**

**Dijo el adulto con calma, pasando su mirada por el cuerpo expuesto del mas joven cuyos ojos a pesar de estar velados por el sudor y el dolor, le devolvieron un brillo de completo odio y repugnancia**

**-Hablo en serio. Quizás lo encontrarías mas pasable y entonces, podríamos hacer que esto fuera agradable para ti**

**-Primero me quemaré completamente en el mas profundo de los infiernos que aceptar de buena gana acostarme contigo- gruñó con dificultades el de cabello castaño, recibiendo un suspiro resignado por parte de su superior que negó un par de veces con la cabeza**

**-Estás negado en estos momentos, pero creo que con el tiempo encontrarás que la mejor decisión que puedes tomar, es aceptar mi propuesta de estar a mi lado como debe ser**

**El almirante le observó con gesto aburrido a pesar de todo, antes de inclinarse sobre la espalda del menor que se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por venir nuevamente, apretando los dientes y los parpados para hacer un esfuerzo y resistir**

**Un fuerte sonrojo subió por sus mejillas al tiempo que abría sus ojos azules con horror y temblaba, percibiendo como la mano grande de aquel sujeto se movía hasta llegar a su miembro, comenzando a masajearlo con lentitud pero sin detenerse, detectando que era lo que buscaba ahora con aquel acto que no hacía mas que provocarle nauseas hacia si mismo especialmente cuando percibió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar**

**No quería… no deseaba caer con algo tan estúpido pero el mayor, con toda su experiencia sabía perfectamente qué hacer**

**Un escalofrío fuerte le recorrió de pies a cabeza y apretó su frente contra el colchón delante suyo intentando resistirse de todas las maneras posibles a aquello que comenzaba a hacerle sentir hervir el cuerpo, escuchando como incluso su respiración se volvía errática**

**Se odiaba completamente**

**-Ves? No es necesario que intentes negarlo. Acepta Jim- el almirante se inclinó aún mas hasta que sus susurros acariciaron el oído del otro- dí que serás mío y que estarás a mi lado y entonces, todo lo malo terminará…**

**El aludido volvió a sollozar y a torcer las manos a pesar de que ya comenzaba a brotar sangre y a manchar los nuevos amarres en sus muñecas.**

**"Tienes que tomar tu propio curso. Síguelo. No importa que duela"**

**Un gemido brotó de sus labios conforme el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba debido a las provocaciones de aquel demonio que solamente tenía forma humana pero no lo era**

**No importa que duela**

**La mirada de aquel pirata aquella noche cuando tratase de levantarle los animos al caer víctima de una de las trampas de aquel maldito alien de forma arácnida. Su abrazo cálido y toda la fuerza que le había dado con aquel simple acto al hacerle saber que al menos había alguien en el universo para quien era verdaderamente importante sin ver quien había sido o todo lo que había hecho o en lo que se había equivocado**

**Cada susurro y cada palabra que le había dedicado la única noche en que verdaderamente se hubiese entregado completamente a alguien…**

**Sus ojos se abrieron con un destello decidido**

**Aquello dolía pero… no le estaba matando en realidad. Podía dejarle el cuerpo en trizas, golpearlo hasta cansarse y hacerle sangrar hasta que la última gota de su existencia se desvaneciese en el suelo de aquella habitación de madera. Pero no le pertenecía.**

**Debía de seguir el curso que había decidido, como se lo había prometido a Silver**

**-Estás loco… YO NUNCA SERÉ TUYO!**

**Gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de morderse con fuerza una de las manos hasta que sus dientes se enterraron en la carne y provocaron un sangrado mas profuso, logrando que el dolor que sentía fuese mayor a las sensaciones obligadas que aquel sujeto le estuviese provocando, sintiendo como este parecía oscurecer aún mas su alma al ver interrumpida su labor y arruinada por la necedad del chico, que sonrió retador a pesar de todo el daño que ya tenía encima**

**Y sin embargo…**

**-Cada vez eres mas hermoso, James Hawkins**

**Susurró el almirante acariciando el rostro de aquel chico que lo apartó de golpe, aún con la mirada brava**

**-Pero solo es cuestión de domesticarte. Y créeme que lo haré sin importar el tiempo que me tome**

**Añadió en un tono mas suave, antes de penetrarle con tanta fuerza y salvajismo que parecía odiarle con cada embestida, consiguiendo volver hacer gritar de dolor al mas joven que parecía tratar por todos los medios de apartarse**

**Pero no iba a hacerlo**

**No le dejaría ir y aún así tuviese que matarle para que aceptase su lugar a su lado, entonces así sería**

**No iba a volver a dejarle ir**

**Nunca**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	20. La última charla

**CAP 20**

**"La última charla"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El tarro recién vaciado de su curioso contenido se depositó con un golpe sordo en aquella mesa de madera, sin alterar en nada las charlas que se daban a su alrededor en aquella taberna de mala muerte, donde las risotadas de los hombres de mar borrachos y las mujerzuelas que se sentaban en sus regazos llenaban hasta el último rincón sombreado.**

**Los ojos dorados de aquel sujeto se pasearon unos momentos con frialdad por sus alrededores antes de golpear un par de veces con los nudillos la mesa, llegando de inmediato una de aquellas mujeres de escasas ropas a servir de una jarra mas líquido caliente dentro del tarro; la mirada clara de la alienígena de grande busto parecía reflejar diversión ante el gesto hosco y severo de aquel capitán pirata que permanecía en silencio, como si sus pensamientos abarcaran todo su interés**

**-Nunca había tenido un marinero que bebiera té en lugar de algo con un buen licor**

**Comentó con gracia la fémina entornando los ojos ante la risa floja que deseaba salir de sus labios**

**-Estas seguro de que no deseas otra cosa en lugar de esta cosa, cielo?**

**Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del pirata, a lo que la criatura dejó salir un suave suspiro para después, darse la vuelta**

**-De todas formas, planeo cobrarte**

**Dijo conforme se alejaba pero aquel viejo zorro no le prestaba atención, aún sumido en sus pensamientos y en aquello que le incordiaba grandemente. Sabía que iría. Había sido lo bastante claro en su última carta como para llamar la atención de aquel maldito diablo y había apuntado el único nombre por el que estaba seguro, aquel sujeto se presentaría a verlo de una manera u otra; por supuesto que no había dado mas detalles y esperaba que Azalee realmente tuviese a consideración el silencio al respecto que le había pedido, al dejarle a su cuidado a la criatura que no dejaba de llorar por su madre ausente.**

**Pero era necesario, lo había prometido… y lo menos que podía hacer por el muchacho ahora era…**

**A pesar de que la idea le desagradase por completo**

**Desde que hubiese tenido que dejar a Jim en Montressor sabiendo lo que le esperaría al caer finalmente en las garras de quienes fueran aquellos sujetos de la Armada que estuviesen tratando de hacerse con el niño (bueno, a los 21 años ya no era un niño, pero para él, como si lo fuera), le había dado vueltas a la cabeza el hecho de que en algún momento tenía que ir a rescatarle y de paso, averiguar quien y por qué alguien de quienes se suponía que estaban de su parte trataría de hacerle daño alguno**

**Tenía un par de sospechas, sobre todo por la información que había obtenido, tanto por su propia experiencia como por otros pero esperaba que no fuese así**

**"Ese sujeto adquiere trofeos"**

**Había dicho uno de los piratas con los cuáles había hablado… no era que fuese de fiar al 100% pero por sus gestos y el brillo en sus ojos al mencionar su nombre, era evidente que no le guardaba ningún aprecio por lo que la información era fidedigna a raíz de su fastidio**

**"Si ve algo que crea que puede ser considerado como uno, no se detiene hasta obtenerlo" había continuado diciendo aquel contacto, regalándole una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa completamente falsa "incluso entre los suyos es temido por lo que es capaz de hacer por obtenerlo, aunque nunca se han podido presentar pruebas y por ello, sus superiores no han podido hacer nada… bueno, eso y que les conviene"**

**Había dicho el informante**

**"Jim Hawkins es una leyenda en sí mismo y lo sabes… no me extrañaría que finalmente le haya puesto el ojo encima… y le termine marcando como suyo. Siempre lo hace, de una manera u otra"**

**Había terminado por decir aquel sujeto, rascándose el brazo con irritación**

**Y no estaba de mas. Después de haber recopilado la mayor parte de información que había podido, había intentado por todos los medios de ubicar al chiquillo de ojos azules; había atacado varias veces las bases que mas conocía de la Armada Real de Terrán, incluida la Base de Grant, Prius y Tessela… incluso, con desespero y a pesar de las voces de sus hombres, había atacado la Base Destacamento de Regina, obteniendo varias bajas por su atrevimiento pero no le había importado…**

**Una y otra vez… y nunca encontraba al chiquillo**

**Y eso era lo que al final de cuentas había hecho que apretase su orgullo por un lado para tomar la decisión de avisar al único otro pirata que sabía que de alguna forma y si podía, no cejaría hasta encontrar de igual manera al Hawkins**

**Finalmente y después de unos momentos, sus ojos brillaron como un par de brazas ardientes y una sonrisa apareció en su torcido gesto dejando ver los afilados dientes del zorro que levantaba el tarro con té oscuro y se lo llevaba a los labios unos momentos, percibiendo el pesado sonido de aquella pierna de metal y fierros; la nueva presencia en la taberna había provocado un golpe de silencio ante el asombro y el miedo de quienes estaban presentes, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba**

**Bartholomew Roberts cerró sus ojos un segundo y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida al tiempo que un pesado click se percibía cerca de su cabeza y el frío de la boca de un revolver le rozaba la frente**

**-Algunas últimas palabras antes de que ensucie con tus entrañas el suelo inmundo de este chiquero?**

**El gruñido bajo y pesado de Long John Silver se dejo percibir junto con la brillante luz de su ojo cyborg mas sin embargo, el de pelaje rojizo no pareció ni siquiera un poco alterado, dedicándose aún a terminar de tomar un poco mas de su bebida hasta finalmente regresar el cristal a la mesa, apoyándose un poco mejor en el respaldo de su silla sin mostrarse inquieto o siquiera incómodo ante la amenaza que se cernía**

**No era como si esperase otro tipo de saludo por parte de su antiguo compañero de armas, si es que podía llamarlo así y especialmente desde su último encuentro…**

**Finalmente una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del zorro, sintiendo como aquello solo hacía aumentar el gruñido del pirata de mayor tamaño que entornaba aún mas su redondo ojo de metal**

**-Por favor John… esos modales…**

**Canturreó el capitán Roberts levantando un dedo y moviéndolo suavemente como si estuviese regañándolo a lo que el otro pirata apretó los dientes mas no retiró el arma de la cabeza del cánido**

**-No has perdido tu irritante altanería, pedazo de pellejo sucio y pulguiento?**

**-Tanto como tu no has perdido lo bruto, enorme y gordo saco de ron- replicó el de ojos dorados clavando su mirada en la del otro sin inmutarse mas atento por si en un segundo finalmente el enorme pirata delante suyo optaba por eludir cualquier conversación y apretaba el gatillo de su revolver de rayos… mas esto no ocurrió**

**-En verdad que debes de tener muchísimas agallas para hacerme venir hasta aca, maldito demonio, después de lo que me hiciste!**

**Bramó el enorme ursid aún sin observar incomodidad alguna en el zorro; Silver escupió a un lado fastidiado, finalmente retirando su arma y girándola al interior de su brazo robótico al tiempo que el zorro levantaba una mano y hacía una seña elegante con sus dedos a lo que una de las camareras fue rápidamente a servirle licor al recién llegado, lo que hizo que el resto de los presentes reanudara sus conversaciones aunque aún con el tono de quien no quiere incomodar a otros**

**-Eres un malnacido**

**Bufó John Silver sentándose pesadamente en la silla del otro lado de la mesa y se recargaba hacia atrás, aún observando de forma fría y amenazante a quien tenía delante suyo**

**Quizá habían pasado muchos años pero en su interior, el ursid maldijo al observar a quien en otro tiempo le hubiese destrozado sus sueños de apoderarse del tesoro de Flint por muchos años; le había costado gran inversión de tiempo y esfuerzo el reconstruir el Orca y aún así, no había vueto a ser la nave de antaño mientras que a sus oídos llegaban las noticias de como el otro se encargaba de utilizar el Royal Fortune al máximo**

**Si tan solo hubiese sido mas rápido…**

**Y aún así, el tiempo transcurrido entre ambos solo se reflejaba en él, que llevaba las marcas de la dura vida que había llevado y aun mas y más artilugios en el cuerpo que tenían que ser revisados cada cierto tiempo por el viejo Scamander que continuaba revisándole a pesar de todo (y cobrándole tan pesado como siempre); por su parte y de una sola ojeada podía percibir que el viejo Roberts se veía tan en forma y tan limpio como en aquellos años**

**Aún vestía elegante y exageradamente refinado para su gusto, eligiendo esos estúpidos adornos que mas que pirata le hacían aparentar ser una enorme y pomposa flor de dama, con sus perfumes y demás**

**Era una vista desagradable, sobre todo el pensar que desde que se separasen hubiese tenido no solo la desfachatez de robarse lo que le pertenecía sino además, de reunirse con otros señores piratas para forjar un estúpido sistema de reglas que ahora la mitad de quienes se dedicaban a la piratería seguían con temor y reverencia, como si de algún momento a otro el librito de ñoñerías fuese a aparecer a terminar con sus indignas vidas**

**Bobadas y mariconadas a su parecer**

**-Que ha pasado con Jim?**

**Inquirió finalmente con un tono duro y gélido hacia el de ojos dorados delante suyo, que ahora limpiaba el borde de su tarro con la yema de los dedos para luego, tallarse estos los unos con los otros**

**-Solo por eso he venido, porque los demonios del Etherium lo saben, que de no ser por eso hubiese asaltado este infernal lugar para sacarte arrastrando de tu piel inmunda y ya estarías hecho pedazos**

**Sisseó amenazante mientras que apretaba un puño**

**-Escúpelo de una buena vez Roberts!**

**El aludido entornó suavemente los ojos, esta vez clavando la mirada en el tarro que había vuelto a sostener, ahora vacío en su mano**

**-Ha desaparecido**

**Dijo llanamente el pirata, ondeando suavemente su cola roja a lo que quien tenía enfrente golpeó con tanta fuerza la mesa de madera que esta pareció partirse; John Silver se inclinó hacia delante**

**-Qué quieres decir con que ha desaparecido? En aquella maldita carta solo me decías que sabías de Jim y que tenía que verte en este lugar… ahora explícame qué ha sucedido con el muchacho y qué es lo que sabes!**

**Ordenó apretando con fuerza los dedos metálicos de su brazo cyborg, recibiendo una expresión seria mas calmada del zorro que aún dejaba ver que no se alteraba por la presencia o los gestos amenazantes del enorme ursid, que seguramente de no ser por ese deseo que no podía ocultar de saber un poco sobre el muchacho, hubiera intentado hacer cumplir sus amenazas tal cuál lo decía sobre su persona**

**Volvió a ondear la cola dejando el tarro con un ruido sordo y se apoyó hacia enfrente, entrelazando los dedos con parsimonia**

**-Silver, Silver, Silver…**

**Musitó con un tono de falsa dulzura en la voz el capitán Roberts**

**-Cuando aprenderás a que la información no se toma por la fuerza, sino que se consigue por medios útiles y amables? Un poco de educación no te matará**

**Aseguro moviendo las orejas y alzando ambas cejas mientras que recibía un nuevo gruñido por parte de su contrario que después, dejó salir una falsa risotada**

**-Me dirás que tu ya no torturas a tus víctimas? Claro, claro…- sonrió despectivo el cyborg- tú y tus estúpidas nuevas reglas de piratería!**

**-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, deja de ser tan infantil- resopló el alien con forma animal rodando los ojos y volviendo a hacerse hacia atrás en su silla- lo que estoy diciendo, es que si te estoy ofreciendo información sobre ese chiquillo que tanto te importa, no te costaría ser mas agradecido, inmundo rastrojo de percebe- gruñó por primera vez el de pelaje rojizo a lo que el otro se tensó un par de segundos con incomodidad**

**-Que me importa?... pero que demonios…?**

**-Tuve la oportunidad de conocer al crío hasta hace poco- interrumpió Roberts rebuscándose en los bolsillos hasta poder dar con su pipa, la cuál sacó con lentitud mientras parpadeaba y ahora, comenzaba a buscar una cerilla- el mocoso, bien o mal fue compañero si quieres verlo de esa forma, de mi querida hija… y coincidió que tuvimos un par de enfrentamientos en el puerto de Crescentia hace ya algunos años, como debiste de estar enterado…**

**-Entonces fuiste tu…**

**Dijo Silver observándole con frialdad mas reflejando cierto interés mal disimulado en su ojo bueno, lo que provocó una sonrisa ladina por parte del canino**

**-Si, fui yo**

**-Realmente la edad te está haciendo mas descuidado, si te hace meterte en los puertos donde a ciencia cierta sabes que estará lleno de soldados de su majestad- alzo una ceja el ursid mientras que el otro pirata movía una mano para restarle importancia- deberías pensar en retirarte…**

**-Y dejarte el Fortune a ti? Me maldigan los océanos de nuestro pasado si permito algo como ello y me recoja el Holandés para no permitirme un descanso en paz**

**Se rió con fuerza el zorro a pesar de que el motivo de su reunión no era para risas**

**Ambos hombres hicieron silencio unos momentos, escuchándose la voz de nueva cuenta del capitán Roberts después de tomar aliento con calma**

**-En todo caso, tuve la oportunidad de conocer al muchacho e incluso, tenerlo arriba del Fortune aunque debo de decirlo Silver… menudo pedazo de fierecilla elegiste para perder la cabeza por esta!- soltó alzando la mirada para ver con verdadero interés las reacciones del hombretón delante suyo, que ahora hacía unas pocas marcas sobre la madera de la mesa tanto con las uñas de su mano buena como con los fierros del brazo metálico**

**-No sé de lo que hablas**

**Gruñó Silver con un tono monocorde, recibiendo como respuesta una nueva risa insidiosa por parte del de ojos dorados que no se dejaba engañar**

**-Claro, claro… **

**-Fue tu prisionero entonces…- interrumpió el pirata cyborg, manteniendo el porte a pesar de que era mas que evidente que el zorro estaba intentando hacerle perder la poca paciencia que tenía, además del tiempo- se te ha escapado y por eso acudes a mi, piensas que te ayudaré a capturarlo de vuelta?**

**Se burló el ursid enderezándose mejor a lo que su ex compañero bufó**

**-En verdad que tantas tuercas te han hecho dejar de funcionar el cerebro…- gruñó Roberts recibiendo de nuevo el brillo rojizo del ojo mecánico en el otro, señal de que nuevamente le estaba irritando**

**-Estás tentando a una suerte que la fortuna no te esta regalando, infeliz…**

**-Tomando en cuenta a que la Fortuna está conmigo, me temo que no debería de tomar en serio tus palabras- replicó ágilmente el otro sin inmutarse- además, de que no he dicho nada que no sea cierto… si tuvieras la capacidad de pensar aún intacta… o en una buena parte (veo que tienes implementos nuevos en el cuerpo, sigues sin cuidarte apropiadamente) te darías cuenta de que en ningún momento he hecho alusión siquiera de que me desagrade el chiquillo o incluso, te he dicho que es amigo de mi hija! A los amigos de la familia no se les toma prisioneros…**

**Aseguró alzando la nariz con elegancia, provocando que esta vez fuera el ursid el que rodase los ojos**

**-Se les toma el corazón…**

**Había sido un escaso segundo**

**Edward Roberts estaba sorprendido, debía de admitirlo.**

**Admitía que el asunto por el cuál había hecho acudir al cyborg era uno serio y delicado, uno que le preocupaba y le traía bastante tenso por mucho, mucho tiempo pero no había podido evitar el picar el orgullo de su rival, sobre todo después de tantos años de resentimiento que seguramente se habían acumulado especialmente en el ursid que le observaba en aquellos instantes con el odio impregnando cada uno de sus temblores; era casi como estar de vuelta en aquellos días cuando el capitán Flint tuviese que separarlos cada quince minutos para que no se asesinasen el uno al otro, con el frio de la muerte cruzando por el semblante de ambos**

**Había tenido que hacer uso de una velocidad casi olvidada para apretar la punta afilada de su querida espada en el gaznate del otro pirata, apoyándose en la bota que se sostenía de la superficie de la mesa mientras que el revolver nuevamente cargado de su enemigo se presionaba entre sus ojos**

**Era un juego, una apuesta donde ambos iban a perder como diesen un movimiento en falso**

**Y sin embargo…**

**-Entonces… realmente decías que no te importaba el mocoso? Que eran imaginaciones del viejo Bartholomew Roberts?**

**Susurró con falsa dulzura el zorro, entornando los ojos y sonriendo con diversión ante Silver, que parecía pensar si la muerte bien valía su precio con tal de borrar la sonrisa socarrona del zorro; muy lentamente ambos contendientes se separaron sin percatarse del silencio que se había apoderado de la taberna hasta que nuevamente, ambos se vieron en sus sillas con los ojos clavados en los del otro, como si aguardasen algo más**

**-No esperarás tomarme a mí de rehén para que sea el niño el que venga a buscarme, verdad?**

**Inquirió el cyborg riendo con falsedad un segundo, haciendo sonar nuevamente el seguro de su arma y girándola de nueva cuenta al interior de su brazo, apoyándolo seguidamente en su regazo mientras que el zorro parecía salir de un estado de atención fría, sacudiendo un par de veces una oreja**

**-Por supuesto que no… aunque a ti te encantaría, con tal de tener una excusa patética para verlo nuevamente sin dejar ver que es por tu propio deseo- replicó el de ojos dorados con algo de irritación- como el cobarde que eres, pretenderías que alguien mas te "obligase" a ver al crío que dejaste atrás como a tantas otras de tus perras, Silver?**

**De nueva cuenta se percibió el bramido del ursid que esta vez disparó y falló por apenas un par de milímetros debido a que el zorro había pateado por delante la mesa, desviando la puntería del otro pirata mas no había logrado evitar que le aferrase del cuello del chaquetín azul, sacudiéndolo y provocando que cerrase los ojos para no recibir la saliva que se soltaba de la boca del otro al hablar**

**-MALDITO HIJO DE ESCORIA MARINA, COMO TE ATREVES!? RETIRA LO DICHO!**

**El capitán Roberts gruñó y le devolvió el gesto con fiereza a pesar de sentir como le iba apretando cada vez mas del ropaje, arrugándolo; se aferró con las garras de la gruesa mano del otro alien, esforzándose en separarla a pesar de que era bastante consciente de la diferencia de fuerzas, no solo por tamaño sino por raza**

**El viejo zorro no era idiota, sabía que en lo referente a fuerza bruta, no había comparación de ambos**

**-Ambos somos piratas, John- musitó en tono suave el otro, frío y duro sin amilanarse- sé perfectamente la de mujeres que has tenido, no es el secreto mas grande del universo… que esperabas que pensara, que después de lo que le hiciste y que le dejaste atrás, no lo habías usado como a cualquier otro?- inquirió agachando las orejas en forma de demostrar su irritación- el niño ha estado prendado de ti todos estos años… un tiempo bastante largo me atrevería a decir, a pesar de mis esfuerzos de hacerlo cambiar de opinión por algo mas… cercano y tangible**

**Hizo una mueca mientras que el otro le mantenía apretado aún a nivel de su rostro**

**-Como… como has podido…?**

**-El chiquillo es transparente como cristal Verpento, ya deberías de saber lo fácil que es sacarle lo necesario solo viéndole a los ojos, con el tiempo que lo tuviste contigo en el Legacy me sorprende que aún dudes de como me dí cuenta**

**Resopló mientras que muy lentamente, el enorme ursid le iba bajando para dejarle en el suelo**

**El capitán Roberts se sacudió el traje una vez liberado, caminando hacia un par de metros donde su sombrero de ala ancha y pluma adornada descansaba después de caer por la violencia mostrada por ambos hombres momentos atrás, inclinándose para recogerle y sacudirlo de igual forma, buscando quitarle el polvo y la porquería recogida del suelo; la respiración agitada y rápida del pirata cyborg se dejaba percibir conforme trataba de controlar sus emociones al respecto, molesto por su propia debilidad al dejarle ver al otro, que no se había equivocado**

**Y aún así…**

**-Sabiendo todo eso… intentaste…?**

**La voz acusadora del ursid parecía ser la advertencia de un nuevo estallido pero el de pelaje rojizo solo le observó de reojo desde donde ya se encontraba, a una distancia prudente de sus garras**

**-Acaso piensas regresar a su lado?**

**Un nuevo gruñido fue suficiente respuesta por parte del mas alto, haciendo reir con sequedad al zorro**

**-Me siento conmovido… el gran John Silver se sacrifica de corazón por la felicidad y la tranquilidad de un crío, que no obtendría si lo tuviera a su lado!**

**-Solo me hiciste perder el tiempo viniendo para esto, gran pedazo de escoria?- replicó Silver temblando mientras que trataba de no volver a estallar- si lo que querías era darme mas motivos para asesinarte, solo debiste de citarme en cualquier pedazo de asteroide donde pudiera botar lo que quedara de su mugriento pellejo!**

**-Al niño lo tienen capturado en alguna parte, uno de los almirantes de la AR**

**Dijo de pronto y de forma cortante el de pelaje rojizo, ondeando la cola sin ver la expresión de atónita sorpresa en el de mayor tamaño, que parecía no entender las palabras del otro**

**-Por mucho placer que me ha dado ver lo fácil que es sacarte de tus casillas, no es eso lo que me motivó a buscarte… a mi tampoco me gusta perder mi tiempo con insectos rastreros como tu- gruñó esta vez el zorro, viéndole un poco mas de lado mientras que apretaba la empuñadura de su espada favorita- sin embargo… ese niño…- entornó los ojos observando una grieta en los maderos del suelo- demonios del averno, hasta el último día que lo ví estaba seguro de que volvería a verte de una forma u otra**

**Giró su cuerpo para encarar nuevamente al cyborg que ahora, le veía en silencio y sin emociones**

**-Entiendo por qué perdiste la cabeza con él…- aseguró esta vez sin burla o tonos acusatorios, asintiendo muy apenas- realmente… el chiquillo tiene todo lo necesario para ser grande y es capaz de dejar sin aliento y en pequeño a quien se le enfrente… para bien o para mal, mas de lo segundo desgraciadamente **

**Rió a desgana, con un tono que reflejaba ahora que era él quien le extrañaba**

**Negó dos veces con la cabeza, antes de seguir**

**-Me dirás que el gran Bartholomew Roberts no ha podido rescatarlo de donde sea que lo tengan apresado?- inquirió Silver interrumpiéndolo, sin burla mas con extrañeza al cerrar uno de sus ojos mas que el otro y cruzándose de brazos- no pareces del tipo que pediría mi ayuda para una empresa como esa, viejo sarnoso…**

**-Puede ser… no, tienes razón**

**Suspiró el zorro, provocando la sorpresa del segundo pirata que parecía cada vez mas incómodo**

**-Sin embargo… creo no equivocarme al saber que, ahora que lo sabes no vas a detenerte hasta encontrarlo, sabiendo que el muchacho está sufriendo, cierto?**

**Dijo moviendo las orejas y recibiendo en cambio, el silencio del otro pirata**

**-Barthy…**

**-Por egoísmo (y tu lo sabes bien) no te diría nada y lo haría yo…- apretó los dientes un segundo para después, tomar aire de forma profunda- pero… lo mueven todo el tiempo. Mientras mas tiempo pasamos manteniendo esta amena charla tu y yo, mas daño le están provocando y creo que es una ridícula pérdida de tiempo si no te hago partícipe, para que el mocoso salga de ese embrollo lo mas rápido posible**

**Dijo**

**Volvieron a guardar silencio ambos hombres hasta que con un tono frío, Silver volvió a hablar**

**-Hamilton?**

**-Veo que ya le conoces…- musitó Roberts observando la expresión de odio y la forma en que el ursid apretaba un puño, hasta comenzar a gotear sangre entre los dedos- se ha vuelto un verdadero dolor de cabeza… y ese sujeto tiene la pésima manía de…**

**-Obtener lo que quiere, sin importar el modo**

**Terminó por decir el cyborg haciendo una mueca de rabia**

**-No es muy diferente de nosotros, debo de admitirlo- asintió con cuidado el zorro**

**-Pero se ha metido con uno de los nuestros- gruñó Silver, haciendo mover las orejas al otro que internamente se sorprendió al escuchar la forma en que identificaba al humano que les había robado algo que ambos, creían que ya no poseían- y según tus reglas… nadie se mete con uno de los nuestros sin consecuencias…**

**-Si… es verdad…**

**Asintió el de ojos dorados para finalmente, comenzar a andar hacia la salida de aquel sitio sin ver al cyborg que permanecía quieto en el mismo punto donde momentos atrás, hubiesen comenzado su trifulca**

**-Cuando quieras batirte nuevamente estaré listo para ti, inútil saco de percebes**

**Soltó con un tono mas firme y con gracia el capitán Roberts, alzando la barbilla mientras veía de reojo al otro pirata**

**-Y te haré saber por medio de Azaleé cualquier cosa sobre el chiquillo, aunque no te lo merezcas- añadió de mala gana, recibiendo una fría mirada por parte del mas alto**

**-Ella… también está enterada?**

**Una risotada salió de los labios del segundo pirata, que se colocó el elegante sombrero con pluma sobre la cabeza**

**-Por favor John… pensabas escondérselo a ella?- inquirió el de ojos dorados con sorna- no esperaba que fueses listo pero al menos, no tan idiota**

**Soltó al tiempo que le arrojaba algo a las manos, desapareciendo por la puerta y dejando en aquel sitio al ursid, que gruñó de mala gana para después ver en una de sus manos uno de los droblones del tesoro de Flint**

**Pero no era cualquier droblón**

**Hubiera podido reconocerlo incluso solo con el tacto de este, el cuál le prodigaba una sensación de vértigo en el estómago y le hizo apretar la moneda con fuerza, casi como si con esta pudiese sentir a su antiguo dueño justo a su lado; era una de las monedas que le había entregado a Jim cuando se despidiesen en aquella ocasión, cuando huyese del Legacy para evadir la cárcel antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, abandonando a sus propios hombres a su suerte**

**Aún podía ver la mirada del niño, entre triste pero esperanzada, unida a algo que le había mantenido noches en vela al pensar que era por él que la luz se formaba al fondo de sus orbes azules…**

**Era cierto? Aún y a pesar de haberlo abandonado… Jim todavía pensaba en él? Todavía era parte de su vida a pesar de lo que le había hecho? Lo que le había provocado?**

**Se pasó los gruesos dedos por los ojos y dejó salir un suave suspiro**

**No. No podía dejarlo así. Y tampoco podía dejar que ese maldito de Edward Roberts tratase de quedarse con el corazón del chico, que le pertenecía de un principio a pesar de que el niño le hubiera dicho que no era su dueño; ahora con mayor razón podía constatar la falsedad de aquello y de alguna manera, el descubrimiento le entusiasmaba como le preocupaba. Hubiera querido que el muchacho buscase la felicidad…**

**Pero al mismo tiempo… lo llenaba saber que él era esa felicidad**

**Sin embargo, no podía. No debía de ceder. Se había alejado para darle al muchacho la oportunidad de un verdadero futuro, uno que él no podría brindarle y eso no iba a cambiar**

**Les dirigió una última mirada amenazante a los presentes que le veían de reojo par acto seguido, partir para hacer justamente lo que Roberts le había sugerido: ayudar a encontrar al niño y sacarlo de cualquiera que fuera el infierno al que lo hubieran arrastrado**

**Pero solo eso**

**Una vez que estuviese a salvo… desaparecería de nuevo…**

**Eso era lo mejor para Jim**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por seguir esta historia hasta este capítulo. Lamento haberles dejado esperar tanto tiempo a causa de mis ocupaciones pero como dije alguna vez... no lo estaba abandonando ;). Espero que haya sido de su agrado, para mi la verdad, fue realmente divertido escribir esto! (aún y a pesar de los trolls y los premios nobel de literatura que nunca faltan *suspiro)

Ya casi a un año de tu review, te pido mil disculpas! Como habrás podido ver, finalmente enteramos a Silver a las malas... lo encontrará, no lo encontrará? quizá la secuela nos lo diga... (se esconde) muchas gracias por tu review!

ShirayGaunt

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, en serio sentí un enorme halago que te hayan gustado tanto mis fics, les pongo mucho, MUCHO corazón al hacerlos :'). Azalee se puso a buscar a Silver por sus medios, pero los que hayan jugado el juego para PC de la Batalla de Procyon, se darán cuenta de que el maldito de Silver literalmente es un diablo para esconderse xD. Su hermana/esposa anda furiosa con él hahahaha. Mil gracias por tu review!

Erzsebeth.77

Hola! Al fin salió Silver! Un capítulo (no estaba planeado que saliera al menos, no mas en esta historia) pero como quiera espero que haya sido de tu agrado... muchísimas gracias por tu review!

Daiiki Uchiha

Espero que la secuela te vaya a gustar como esta primera historia, siempre la idea fue hacer dos historias de este fic y en verdad, de todo corazón agradezco tu review y que la trama haya sido de tu agrado; me hace feliz leer a alguien que entiende mis intentos de darles una lectura ligera! En serio, mil gracias ^^

ValeryVampire

MUCHACHA! Que felicidad de leer tu review, no me molestan las groserías xD... me pasa mentalmente lo mismo cuando leo algo que me llena las emociones y odio a un personaje jajaja, te doy la libertad de maldecir a mis villanos como mejor te guste... espero que este capítulo final, al menos de esta historia, haya sido de tu agrado... mil gracias por tu review!

KagamineKailen

Ya respondí a tu review antes pero de todas formas, quiero aprovechar para agradecerte nuevamente tus palabras y el apoyo a esta historia... en verdad que si!

**Un agradecimiento especial a Leyva 1130, que ha sido de gran, GRAN apoyo e inspiración para seguir escribiendo aún y con todo el bonche de deberes mundanos... mil gracias mujer!**

Y nuevamente, a todos ustedes, mis gracias mas profundas por seguir esta historia hasta su capítulo final... me esforzaré para no decepcionarles en la secuela!

**_Con cariño_**

**_~Ayumi Von Tesla_**


End file.
